When Love Strikes
by k-faye
Summary: Soul and Maka are nothing but friends. Why whould such a cool guy like Soul like a flat girl like her? But when Maka leaves for college Soul is left with the sickining feeling of lost. And when she returns why dose every guy insist to look her way MaxSo
1. Monday

Hey, so this is my first fanfic and in my opinion i love the way it turned out ^.^ I have been thinking about this story for some time now and am glad i finally got off my lazy butt and typed it up. I already have the first five chappys written, but i am going to update every week (do to my inability to spell) so I'll need some extra editing time. Any who, on with the story... go MakaxSoul!

-Faye

Today was the day where Maka would find out… everything. It was so confusing and thrilling; she was pumped full of so much …so much. She paused; searching her mind for the correct word. "Panic, sorrow, dread…no. Tsubaki what's that one word?" She wiggled impatiently in the heightened desks fidgeting with one of her ponytails.

"Adrenalin?" Tsubaki asked with a half-smile.

"Yes! That's it, Adrenalin." Maka stated, making her right hand into a fist and punching her left hands open palm. 'Today is the day.' She thought to herself. 'The day when everything finally becomes clear, the day where I find out who I'm going to spend the rest of my days with, the day my future is found out, and most importantly it's the day when I find out if me and Soul…'

"Maka? Yo earth to Maka." Maka's thoughts were interrupted as a familiar hand was waved in her face.

"Hey Soul." Maka greeted her partner. "What's up?"

"Well I was wondering if you were okay." Soul raised an eyebrow. Maka looked up confused. "You have been staring off into space for a while."

"Really?" Maka felt her cheeks heat up and quickly looked away.

"Well aren't you going to open the dang thing?" Black Stars voice came from above her, and she looked up to see him standing on top of her desk in the middle of class.

"Open what?" Maka asked cocking her head to the side.

"Open what? HAHA you know Maka for someone who is so smart you sure are DUMB sometimes." Black Star laughed pointing a finger at her.

"Umm Maka, Stein-sensei put your envelope on your desk ten minutes ago. We already opened and read ours." Tsubaki said politely. It took Maka a minuet to process what her words meant. Then a light bulb went off in her head; today was the day when she found out what college she was going to attend. She looked down at the manila envelope with the words 'Maka Albarn' printed on it. She instantly ripped it open letting the adrenalin pump though her. Her eyes scanned the contents before she was stopped by a hand that slapped itself on top of the paper, blocking her view.

"Patty what the…" Maka nearly slapped the hand away.

"Maka-chan come on don't be stingy we all want to know! Hehe sooo read it out loud pretty please with sugar and sprinkle sprinkles and rainbows and, and, and…" Patty started to use her fingers to count the items off.

"Okay, okay I get it just remove your hand." Maka said impatiently. Patty giggled once more before following Maka's order. "Hehem…" Maka began clearing her throat. "The letter reads…

"Dear Ms. Albarn,

We are here by stating that you are the head-graduating student of your class. There for you are required to write a speech lasting a minimum of three minutes to a max of ten. Your speech will be about whatever topic you so choose, as long as it is appropriate and is about your school years in Shibusen and your life here in Death city. We appreciate your company at this school; you will forever be remembered in these halls. ~Shinigami" Maka ended the letter from the death God and smiled to herself. She felt a hand on her back and turned to see it was the older Thomson sister. "Way to go Maka, we all new you could do it!"

"Thank-you Liz." Maka said with a smile. Hearing a huffing sound Maka looked down to the first row of seats to see Ox looking up at her with crossed arms and a pissed-off expression on his face.

"Oh just ignore him and continue." Soul said quietly.

"Okay umm." Maka took the letter from Shinigami and put it in the back of the papers and looked over the next one. "Oh this one tells me the school that I got into, wait I mean schools…" Maka skipped the introduction and went directly to the list.

Dear Ms. Albarn, we are pleased to inform you that you have gotten into the following colleges. University of Meister's (U.O.M.) Meister and Weapon Academy (M.W.A.) Death City Privet Academy (D.C.P.A.) University of Weapons and Meister's (U.W.M.) and ….Maka paused at the last one her face going white. "Maka? Hey are you alright?" Tsubaki's concerned voice came. "Was that the last one?"

"No." Maka put simply, everyone looked at her confused by her sudden muteness.

"What's the matter Maka?" Kidd asked leaning over from his seat ware he had been listening.

"I… I got in." Maka said flatly. Everyone waited for her to continue. Taking a deep breath Maka went on. "I got into (P.A.T.M.)."

"Good for you… What's that?" Black Star asked leaning closer to get a look at her paper.

"(P.A.T.M.)" Maka repeated. "The Privet Academy for Talented Meister's, it's the number one academy that there is for meister's, only a chosen few get in. Actually only one student per high school ran by Shinigami a year is aloud in." Maka said with her head down, her bangs covering her eyes.

"MAKA! That's great I'm so proud of you! We must celebrate…" Tsubaki said hugging her. "Maka-chan what's the matter?" Maka hadn't responded to Tsubaki's hug, but instead kept her head lowered in a gloomy position. "Maka…"

"It's positioned half way a crossed the world and I got in." Maka sighed. "And it's a privet academy. Meaning that I will be far, far away and in a place where I can't see any of you."

"Maka, you can't give up this chance just because of us, we will see you again." Tsubaki whispered as Liz rubbed the blonde's back.

"But it's a five year school, and because it's privet we have no breaks and there are no visitors aloud." Maka finally looked up with a small smile. "I was only seeing if I would get in, nothing more. There is no way that I am going and…"

"Maka," Soul said interrupting her. Everyone looked up at him, his eyes were closed and his face expressionless. "Just go, this is a once in a life time opportunity. Do you really think that space and time alone is going to change anything?" Maka's green eyes widened. "We are your friends, every one of us." Soul ran his fingers in his hair and looked at her. "Alright? Look you made me make an uncool speech, so just say that you will go already."

"Thank-you Soul but, really I just couldn't…"

"Maka, don't make me beg you, because that would be so uncool. Just go okay." Soul said smiling, and not just the half smile thing that he normally does, he did a full on pointy toothed grin. Maka couldn't help but think that he looked well…handsome? Actually he had grown quite a bit, he was more of a man now than a boy, Maka on the other hand still resembled a fourteen-year-old.

"Okay…I'll, I'll go. But I promise that I will find a way to visit, and I'll write frequently. And when I graduate I'll come straight back to Death City, because this place is home." Maka felt arms wrap around her as Liz, Patty, and Tsubaki pulled her into an embrace. Maka didn't remember the salty tears ever forming but soon she was frantically whipping her face on her white sleeve.

Soul sat at his seat staring off into space; his hand under his chin, emotionless once again, lost in his own little world.

(Soul and Maka's apartment)

Soul flopped on the couch; turning on the T.V., even though he knew he would never get a chance to watch it. His mind was too unfocused, or maybe it was too focused. He didn't know anymore, his head was swirling…he felt like he was being slowly suffocated. "Alright Soul calm down." Soul said taking a deep breath.

"What? Did you say anything Soul?" Came Maka's voice from the kitchen.

"No, it was the, T.V." Soul lied.

"Oh, okay. How does pizza sound for dinner? I'm too tired to cook."

"That sounds good." He heard Maka dial the number and take the order, half extra pepperoni and half cheese. He smiled, that was something that he was going to miss about her…

"Soul," Maka said walking up to the couch. "I'm going to be in the tub if you need me. The money is on the counter and the pizza guy should be here in a half-hour, okay?"

"Kay." Soul said without making eye contact, she waited there for a minute before walking away.

Taking a deep breath Soul went back to thinking. 'Five years, five flipping years, why the hell did she have to choose the best damn worst school possible? Oh and the location just couldn't be better with the whole half way a crossed the world thing!' Soul was now off the couch walking back and forth with one hand on his chin with a finger pressed to his mouth; the other in a fist by his waste. 'Oh but she'll write, sure every once in a blue fucking moon.' "Damn it!" Soul accidentally yelled out loud. Rubbing his fingers through his pale hair he looked out the balcony, and whispered to himself. "It's not like it's her fault." 'But still, why did Shinigami have to place the top school so flipping fair away? I knew that we would most likely not get into the same school.' Soul sighed. "So it was ether get her to dumb it up a bit, which will never happen or for me to get smarter." He said out loud again turning around to see a cat smiling up at him.

"Ah, and Soul-kun was trying supper hard, every night. Yep, Blair-chan noticed Soul-kun studying like a mad man the last few months. But…" The cat shrugged its tinny frame. "…it seems that it was all for nothing. Even if you did get into a top school, Maka-chan got into the top school only for meister's. Too bad Soul-kun can't hold Maka-chan in his arms ever again." Blair said cuddling a pillow on the couch.

"What did you say you flea bag!" Soul yelled at the cat. "You've been spying on me!"

"No, not really Blair-chan walks into Soul-kun's room and Soul-kun is too distracted by homework to notice me." Soul straitened himself up and turned around again to look out the balcony window at the bleeding moon. "Well congratulations Soul-kun on making it into Death City Privet Academy."

"Ya well I wanted to stay in Death City… Hey wait a minute." Soul turned around to look at the cat. "How did you know the schools me and Maka got into?"

"Blair-chan knows people who know people."

"Scary…" Soul muttered under his breath.

"That and the fact that Maka-chan's envelope was on Maka-chan's bed and Soul-kun's was on the table." The cat motioned to the opened manila envelope on the table. "Blair-chan wonders why D.C.P.A. was the only school that Soul-kun applied for." Soul walked away ready to snap. "Was it because Soul-kun hoped Maka-chan would choose that school as well?" The cat mocked. "Soul-kun is so cute when he's in love," The cat said snidely.

"WILL YOU SHUT YOUR FUCKING MOUTH ALREADY?" The cat's ears went flat as the red-eyed boy yelled at her. "DAMN YOU ARE SO ANNOYING WHY THE HELL DO WE EVEN LET YOU LIVE HERE WHEN THE FIRST TIME WE MET YOU WE WERE ENEMIES! AND NOT TO MENTION THE WAY YOU TALK MAKES ME WANT TO TURN MY ARMS INTO SCYTHES AND STICK THEM IN MY EARS!" Soul panted as doorbell rang. "That's the pizza." He said calmly with a finger pointed up in the air. The cat stayed still, not daring enough to move.

Trying to cool himself down Soul paid the teen with red hair that had blemishes all over his face. He quietly walked over to the couch and put the box on the coffee table, grabbing a peace he quickly ate it in a few bites.

Blair sat there without moving her eyes wide and her little heart still racing. People say that Soul Eater Evens was the scariest person that they have ever seen before, but Blair just thought they were crazy. Soul did have extremely sharp shark like teeth, bleach white hair, and unnaturally blood red eyes, but Blair knew that he wouldn't hurt anyone of his friends, or would he? Blair didn't really know she was petrified and finding it hard to take breaths, after his little outburst.

"Look Blair…" The cat flinched at his soft words. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to… I mean I have just been under a lot of stress lately and I was ready to snap at any moment now, so." He paused, and then put a hand on her head. The cat stayed still. "Please don't be scared, I'm not mad at you, I'm not mad at anyone, well I'm upset with myself for this uncool behavior." He sighed. "It's just, Maka's leaving she's really leaving. Like gone…" He took his hand off of the cat's head and placed both of his hands on his face, resting his elbows on his knees letting one saddened eye peek out of his fingers. "I'm going to miss her so much, but I can never tell her that or she won't go. And I don't want to be the bad guy taking away her chances she has worked so hard for this and deserves it so much. But, this feeling in the pit of my stomach makes me want to puke. I…I don't know what to do, am I really that hopeless, that weak?" The cat turned into human form and gave him a hug.

"You're not hopeless Soul-kun, or weak, the battle that Soul-kun is fitting can't be won without sacrifice. Just give it some time, like a great poet once said 'if you love something, let it go, if it comes back, then it is yours to keep.'" Blair pulled the hug back and smiled at the hurt boy. "Okay Soul-kun, do you get it?"

"Ya sure." The boy looked away. "Umm Blair? Do you mind putting some cloths on?"

"Why? Does it make Soul-kun uncomfortable?" The cat purred.

Around the corner in the hallway stood a blonde girl in a bath towel who had overheard the whole thing. The only thought that passed through her mind was one simple word. "Love?"


	2. Friday

Chapter Two: Friday

Maka slowly opened up her eyes, and instantly swore at herself for doing so, as the insane sun nearly blinded her. She quickly pulled the blankets over her head peeking out to see her alarm clock that read 6:57 three more minutes and it would be going off in a high pitched buzz.

Signing, she slowly dragged her legs out of bed followed by the rest of her, leaving the blanket resting on her head. "Great" she said looking in her mirror. " I fell like shit and it's my last day." She reached into her median cabinet that she just installed to put her "personal" things and grabbed two Advil. Dropping her blanket she jumped up slapping her cheeks, a determined look spreading across her pale face. "Alright Maka, today's a day to look sharp, be focused, and kick some butt!" She said pointing a finger at her reflection. She paused for a moment before she slumped back down lowering her head. "Who am I kidding? How am I supposed to look sharp when the sun alone is giving me a massive head-ache?"

She unbuttoned her long sleeved nightshirt and threw it on the bed, her body groaned in protest. "I don't think I have ever been so sore." She looked over at her petit form in the mirror. Pinching a strand of hair in-between her pointer finger and thumb she huffed. "I see that the magical ageing fairy didn't come last night." Frowning at her words she quickly put her bra and white undershirt on. "Now I'm sounding like Patty." She brushed out her hair not bothering to put it up and put on her skirt and vest. "Now a cup of tea and some peace and quiet, and I should be just fine…"

"Blair what the hell?" Came Souls voice followed by a crash. Maka slowly cracked her door and poked her head out. She was instantly hit with the smell of bacon and other wonderful smells of breakfast.

"Sowy Soul-kun. Blair-chan was only trying to help." Blair said apologetically.

"Well if you want to help go and wake up Maka."

"Oookay will do." Maka herd Blair's small feet pitter-patter from the kitchen and down the hallway to her bedroom. She was cut off guard as the small cat jumped on her head and began to purr in her ear. "Maka-chan! Good morning, how are you today?"

"Son of a…" Maka swore under her breath as her head pulsated at the cats loud over happy voice.

"What did Maka-chan say? Blair-chan couldn't hear you."

"Huh? Oh I said I'm fine."

"Hehehe, Maka-chan is always so funny in the morning."

"Blair did you wake Maka yet?" Soul yelled from the kitchen. 'Why does everyone have to be so loud?' Maka asked herself.

"Yep, she's up!" 'I'm going to kill this cat.' Maka groaned.

"Good tell her to come and eat something!" 'Why with the yelling? My head is going to explode.'

"Maka-chan? What's wrong are you sure you're okay?" Blair was leaning forward on Maka's head looking at her upside-down. Maka had her hand over her eyes and was felling light headed. "Maka-chan?"

"Ya, I'm fine Blair, just a head ache."

"Did Maka-chan stay up all night memorizing her speech again?" Maka shook her head up and down, causing Blair to fall off. Maka laughed a little.

"Oi Blair what's taking so… Maka what's wrong?" Soul had gotten annoyed and had come to look for the cat when he saw Maka with her hand on her head holding the doorframe for support.

"Head ache, I'll be fine." She felt arms wrap around her and looked up to see Soul looking right into her eyes. She felt her checks get hot. "What are you…"

"Yep." He said putting a hand on her head. "You're defiantly not going to school today." He took his hand away and turned around.

"But I have to go! Don't be ridiculous it's the last day of school and today we are graduating, not to mention I have to give a speech tonight! Soul are you even listening to me?"

"Not really."

"Soul!"

"Maka, you have a fever because like always you overworked yourself." Soul said without turning around. "So just stay home and rest up a bit, and then tonight you can go to the graduation."

"But." Soul turned around.

"No 'buts' Maka, you don't want to be sick during your speech and pass out do you? Cause that would be really uncool."

"Fine," Maka sighed giving up the argument. "To think that the only day I'm absent is the last day of school." She gave a little pout.

"I think you're going to live." Soul said with a smirk.

(At school, before class)

"And then the turtle got all bubbly and it started to spit up this gooie stuff that kind of looked like the stuff you put in your hair, sis." Patty said with her big trademark grin. Liz walked next to her with a repulsed look on her face. "Hey you know what we should get?"

"No what." Liz said doing a face-palm.

"A giraffe!"

"Patty we have been over this a million times, no giraffes."

"But I have a bet with Black Star that I could totally beat him in a giraffe race!"

"Patty no… just no."

"Please…Please…Please…" She said each time getting closer to her sisters face.

"Kidd, can you please help me with this? I am really not in the mood this morning." She said looking over at her meister. Kidd rolled his golden eyes.

"You're never in the 'mood.'"

"And what's that suppose to…" She was cut off as Kidd closed his eyes and began to talk to Patty.

"Patty you are graduating with your class, surprisingly and barley. But that isn't the point, the point is you are now a full-grown woman and need to start acting like it, no more childish nonsense. You need to start thinking about your future and what you are going to be doing after this, like what college are you going to pick out of the three and were you and your sister are going to live afterwards… Patty, hey are you listening to me!" Kidd looked around to see Patty ditched his speech to go and play with a butterfly.

"Well at least you tried Kidd; if she had listened to you she may have actually understood. You should try to talk to her again tonight before the ceremony… Kidd? Kidd… Oh for peat-sake don't tell me…" Liz looked over to see Kidd playing along with Patty yelling something along the lines of 'how symmetrical a butterfly was.' Liz rubbed the bridge of her nose.

"YAH-OO! The great and all powerful Black Star has finally graced you with his presence you no longer have to hold your breath in waiting for his arrival! The party can how begin HAHA! WAHOO!" Liz looked up to see Black Star jumping off the roof of the school.

"Good morning Liz." Came a soft voice from behind her. She turned around to see Black Stars weapon Tsubaki.

"Oh good morning,"

"The great and all powerful Black Star will show you all his amazing abilities, you all best be prepared to be blown away YA-HOO!" Black Star yelled in the background.

"I have no clue how you do it Tsubaki, what is your secret?" Liz asked only half-jokingly. Tsubaki only cocked her head to the side; Liz was about to explain but was interrupted by Black Star yelling again.

"SOUL! SUPRIZE ATTACK! HEY THAT HURT. WHY DID YOU MOVE?"

"BECAUSE YOU WERE GOING TO JUMP ON ME!" Soul yelled back

"YA-HOO."

"KNOCK IT OFF!"

"How are you this morning Soul?" Tsubaki asked trying to calm the two down.

"I'm alright, you?" Soul shrugged walking towards the group with Black Star behind him.

"I'm just fine, thank you. Umm… where's Maka-chan?" The weapon looked behind Soul hoping to see her friend.

"She doesn't feel well, so I made her stay home." He said with a stretch.

"Maka sick and missing school? Is the world going to end?" Liz said stunned. Soul shrugged.

"Knowing her she will be just fine by tonight."

(Soul and Maka's apartment)

"I am going to die!" Maka yelled at the top of her lungs. Blair sat on her desk in human form swinging her legs back and forth, looking down at the girl attempting to sleep. "I just can't fall asleep!"

"Blair-chan can knock Maka-chan out if she likes?" Blair offered holding up a textbook. Maka paused considering it but then remembered her headache.

"No it's alright I just need tea and some sleeping medicine." The cat made a weird face and stuck out her tongue. "Not mixed together Blair, I just need to calm down and breathe." 'If my fever doesn't go down Soul will never let me leave this house.' Maka thought on her way to the kitchen.

She put the kettle on the oven and went to the cabinet for the medicine. She swirled the syrupy liquid around in the bottle and looked around for something to use as a taster. She looked over at the table for some fruit or something when she saw the huge feast that was sprawled a crossed it.

"Soul-kun made that especially for Maka-chan this morning. He said that because Maka-chan was going away so early tomorrow morning that he was going to make Maka-chan's favorite today." Blair said walking into the kitchen back in her cat form. "To tell Maka-chan the truth Blair-chan has no clue how you two eat this stuff, its fish or nothing with Blair-chan, ooh and pumpkins." Maka ignored Blair and instead stood in awe at the table, 'Soul sucks at cooking' Maka thought 'so he must have been up all night making this, it all looks so good.' She felt tears form at her eyes and quickly wiped them away. "Maka-chan?"

"That was nice of him." Maka said looking up with a smile. She grabbed a banana muffin and popped a piece into her mouth before measuring out the red syrupy medicine. She was distracted by the thought of Soul in her pink apron cursing at the food and making a total fool out of himself. That she didn't realize what she was doing and gulped down a huge chug of the cough syrup causing her to gag and to go into a coughing fit. She quickly stuffed the muffin into her mouth and swallowed.

"That was very smooth of Maka-chan." Blair laughed from behind her. She was just about to yell at the cat when the teakettle went off and made her jump and hit her head on the open cabinet.

Rubbing her head and cursing at herself she carefully removed the pot and turned off the stove. Fully aware that the cat had fell off of the counter and was now rolling on the floor laughing. What she wasn't aware of was the person who had witnessed the whole thing and was standing in the doorway laughing silently to himself showing one pointed tooth.

"Isn't Maka-chan funny when she is sick Soul-kun?" Maka froze and turned around slowly. To see her partner trying to hold back a laugh so hard that his eyes had begun to tear up.

"Soul, umm why are you home?" Maka said embarrassment do to her actions.

"It's lunch," He said breathing out trying to calm himself down. "I came home to see how you were doing. But you should be asleep soon do to all of that medicine you just took."

"Ya, well I was distracted…Oh thank-you for breakfast Soul!"

"Sure thing it's the least I could do after all of the meals you cooked."

"Well I had a muffin and it was good I give you props." Soul smiled at the complement. "Do you want some tea?" Maka said turning around to get cups.

"Sure." Soul then began to blush and looked away.

"What's the matter Soul did I get you sick?"

"Maka…" Soul paused and then began to laugh.

"What?"

"Nice outfit." Maka looked down; she had forgotten that she had changed into her night gown after Soul had left hoping that its silky texture would help her sleep. It was black with white lace going around the low V-neck and bottom trim, it went down mid-thigh and had a little slit on the right side. It was short enough that Maka was sure when she had reached up to grab the cups it had risen up to show off the bottom of her panties.

"Umm..." Blushing fiercely she grabbed herself. "Just look away!" She snapped.

"Don't get mad it's not my fault. I'm not the one going around wearing, that." Soul said looking away not doing a good job at hiding his blush.

"Well you were supposed to be at school, and besides this is relaxing and helps me sleep." Maka was trying to maneuver herself between the table and Soul to get to her room.

"Ya, ya just get some clothes on."

"What do you think I'm doing?" she said under her breath. Mean wile Blair was sill rolling on the floor uncontrollably laughing at the embarrassing situation the two were in.


	3. The last night

Authors Note:

Yay, so this is the third chap! Exited ^. ^,, All of you who have reviewed get a GIANT invisible cookie,, and if you review in the next 24 hours you get two GIANT invisible cookies! I know what a deal right? Well I would love to stay and write random thoughts down but let's get to the matter at hand shall we?

Disclaimer:

Well one day I was skipping threw the forest with my new prize possession… the magic key to owning Soul Eater…but… then there was a cookie stand that had double chocolate crunch, so naturally I traded the guy for it. So no I don't own Soul Eater…

Chapter three: The last night

(At Death the Kidd's place)

"Patty! For the last time you AREN'T wearing that!" Kidd's voice rattled the chandelier.

"But why not Kidd-kun? It's symmetrical, hehe" Patty laughed at her frenzied meister. Kidd pulled his hair and took a deep breath.

"Yes, but one button is an off white color and the others are green." Patty looked down at the button that she had glued on with a glue stick, hoping that Kidd wouldn't notice its absents.

"Oh, Liz do you have a green sharpie?" Patty looked over at her sister who had an annoyed look on.

"I already told you Patty I am not getting involved in the matter." Liz said leaving the room.

"Patty!" Patty turned to look at Kidd again whom was now an inch away from her with steam coming out of his ears. "I give you a count to three if you don't have that dress off by the time I am done I will rip it off!"

"Ewww" Patty pulled away from Kidd who had grabbed her by the arm. "That is no way to seduce a lady Kidd, hehe." Patty laughed as Kidd shook his hands in the air.

"That's not what I…"

"And shouldn't we be getting ready for the celebration thingy? We can discuss topics like these some other time." Patty said with a little smirk.

"Now come on you know that's not what I meant." Kidd said grabbing a fist full of his hair, and pointing to the staircase. "So march yourself upstairs and get into one of your other dresses." Kidd said trying to be as polite as possible.

"Umm…" Patty put a finger to her lip, in deep thought. "No, lalala lala." She started to dance around in a circle.

"Why do you do this to me? WHY!" Kidd dropped to his knees and began crying. Liz walked into the room and saw the scene. Her meister on the floor in the fetal position and her sister dancing like an idiot. She quickly walked over to her sister with a bored expression on and tied a ribbon around her waist.

"Pretty!" Patty started to twirl around in her lime green dress admiring its new white ribbon that covered up its buttons. "Yay! You're the best!" She said hugging her sister who was in a matching dress, only black, and then stuck a tongue out at her meister. Kidd just sat there; eyebrow twitching.

"Did you make sure that it was symmetrical?" He asked getting up and looking at Liz.

"Eight times." She answered sarcastically, rolling her eyes. "Can we please go now?"

"Yeppie lets go slow pokes!" Patty skipped out the door. "Last one there is a rotten egg!" Liz shook her head as Kidd began to walk faster.

"Don't tell me you're going to play along." She asked Kidd.

"I don't want to be a rotten egg; eggs are not symmetrical when they rot." With that Kidd ran after Patty. Leaving the pistol dumbfounded. 'How the hell does he know?' She thought.

(Black Star and Tsubaki's apartment)

"Perfect." Tsubaki said pleased at herself. She had just spent twenty minutes placing a hair piece on the left side of her head. The blue gem, like her dress, had dangles that had little stars going down it.

"Tsubaki get a move on!" Black Stars voice came by her door followed by a loud pound.

"Coming, sorry for the wait." Tsubaki slowly opened the door to see her meister loosely dressed. He was wearing black dress pants, that were not ironed, and a white button up dress shirt, also not ironed she noticed that he had missed a few buttons as well. She looked around for his coat, and then smelt something really, really bad. "Black Star what's that smell?"

"Oh well you see I kind of caught the couch on fire, trying to do that one bar trick were you light the alcohol. But you see we don't have any alcohol. So I used lighter fluid." He smiled pleased at himself, Tsubaki slapped her head.

"And then what happened Black Star." She smiled.

"Well then it went poof!" He made arm movements to emphasize how big it was. "And the couch went well, poof to. So I grabbed my coat and like in the movies hit the flames with it."

"That was good thinking." Tsubaki praised him.

"But that's not all." Black Star said with a huge grin.

"Oh really? What happened next?" Tsubaki said worried.

"Well you see…" Black Star said happily, thinking that Tsubaki was interested in his story more than in the safety of their couch. "…my coat just burst into flames." Again he emphasized the flames with his arms. Tsubaki gasped. "So now you know not to do that." He put his hands on his waste and shook his head.

"Don't tell me…" Tsubaki ran past him into the living room to make sure that he didn't leave the couch aflame, only to see that everything was as she left it, besides a big singe mark on the couch. "How did you…"

"Well you didn't let me finish the story, gees woman patience." Black Star said walking up from behind her, and leaning up against the wall.

"Sorry please continue." Tsubaki said sitting on the UN burnt part of the couch.

"Well you see." Black Stars smile went from ear to ear. "When there's a fire what do you do? You take the fire hose and extinguish it!" Tsubaki went white.

"You don't mean…" She jumped off of the couch.

"Yep, I pissed out that dam fire. I do belief it was the longggggest…"

"Okay so why don't we get going?" Tsubaki interrupted.

"Sure, it was you who took forever."

"Black Star…" Tsubaki looked over at the boy.

"What?"

"Did you do all of this when I was in my room?"

"Yep! I both put our lives at risk and saved them at the same time in only twenty minutes! And if you think that is impressive you should see what I, a god can do in an hour!"

"Maybe sometime else." Tsubaki said. 'Note to self:' She thought. 'Never leave Black Star unsupervised for an extended period of time.'

(Soul and Maka's apartment)

Soul was in the shower washing out the shampoo, it smelt like peaches and cherry blossoms. "When she leaves, I can never buy this stuff again, that would be uncool." He closed his eyes and then punched the tile wall. Hearing a crack he sighed hoping that it was the tile and not his fist. Why was everything reminding him of her?

"Soul?" A knock came from the door, it made him jump and soap went into his eyes.

"DAMN IT!" Soul yelled as the suds stung his vision.

"Soul are you alright?" Maka's concerned voice came.

"Ya I'm fine one minute…Ah!" Soul had tried reaching for his towel; blinded, and had slipped on the soapy bottom of the tub. Crashing down he grabbed the bath certain banging hard on the floor.

"Soul!" Maka rushed in hearing the loud crash followed by Soul's swearing. "Are you okay? Is someone attacking? What happen…" Maka froze at the site of Soul's nudeness sprawled a crossed the bathroom floor with the bath curtain tangled over his face. "Eek! Sorry Soul I thought that you were, umm I didn't mean to…umm do you need help." Maka said covering her eyes as Soul quickly lifted himself up.

"Nope, I'm fine." He covered himself with the bath certain, face red. "What was it that you needed?" Still turned around with her hand over her face; that was bright red as well, she answered timidly.

"I wanted you to know that Blair picked up your suet from the cleaners and that it's on your bed."

"Cool, thanks."

"Yep so I will be umm… bye." She left shutting the door quickly behind her.

"Wow Maka-chan who ever knew you were a pervert?" Maka looked around faster then she attended to and got dizzy.

"What was that Blair?" Maka said trying to sound treating as she held onto her head.

"Is Maka-chan still sick?" Blair said turning into her human form and felling Maka's head.

"No, I'm all better, really. It's just the side effects of the medicine I took earlier; it makes me a little light headed when I make sudden movements." She rambled.

"Well then you have to take it easy tonight, alright Maka-chan." Blair purred.

"Ya okay." Maka turned around to go get her dress on.

"Oh and one more thing Maka-chan." Blair called after her. "Does Maka-chan agree that Soul-kun has a nice ass?" Maka blushed from head to toe. "And a nice dic…"

"Blair!" Maka yelled before she could finish the last word.

Soul stood in the shower eye brow twitching at the annoying cats words, he wondered if they knew he could hear them.

"Soul-kun, I got Maka-chan to blush big time, hehe." The cat's voice came from outside the door. 'Dam cat' Soul thought 'so she did know I could hear.'

Maka stood in front of her full length mirror doing a slow twirl in her dress. It was white and tied in the back going down to her knees. The back was low and had a corset design. She had debated with Blair on wearing the wrist high white glows with red flowers, but lost and was now stuck wearing them. The flowers itched and annoyed her, but like Blair said they matched her shoes…

"Maka-chan do another swirl for Blair-chan!" Maka looked over at the cat and smiled doing as she said and twirling again. "Okay sit!"

"What? Why?"

"You weren't going to wear your hair like that are you?" The cat asked with high questioning eyebrows.

"This is how I always ware my hair to dances."

"Exactly! That's the point, this is the last celebration Maka-chan's going to go to in Death City for some time, and plus Maka-chan is student of the year and your graduating!" The cat said grabbing Maka into a hug. "So Blair-chan is going to make Maka-chan look her very best!"

"Thanks…" Maka said being pushed into a sitting position by the cat.

"Hey it's time to go." Soul said adjusting his tie on his black and red pinstriped suet.

"Coming one minute…hey Blair let go! No it's fine; it is even… your sounding like Kidd. Yes, I love it. I'm not being sarcastic; yes I promise…can I go?" Maka walked out. Soul's eyes widened. Half of her hair was pulled up into a bun, and the other half was let down to her chest; the tips curled into ringlets. She had a thin lair of makeup on, but it made all the deference. She was pretty when she wasn't dressed up, but when she did, Soul thought she was downright beautiful, a golden angel; rather than her normal tom-boy appearance.

"Let's go." Soul said turning around.

"Hey wait up." Maka said following him and grabbing her red sash. They walked down the stairs and into the still night air.

"So, did you memorize your speech?" Soul asked after a few minutes of it being quiet.

"Ya, pretty much. I wrote it so that I have some room to wing it if I get lost."

"That's cool, how long is it?" Soul asked desperate to keep some kind of conversation going, after the really embarrassing day the two were having.

"Only about four or five minutes." Maka seemed uninterested in the conversation.

"So what's it about?"

"Soul."

"What?"

"I know what you're doing." Maka said giving him a pout.

"What do you mean?" Damn she was cute.

"How about we make a deal?" Maka said looking away. "That you didn't see me in my…exposing piece of clothing." Soul blushed. "And I didn't see you…well. Do we have a deal?"

"Yes, thank god." Soul smiled wiping the sweat off of his brow.

"And why are you thanking the GREAT BLACK STAR YA-HOO?" Black Star said jumping in front of them.

"Hello Maka, you look so good. I like your dress." Tsubaki greeted Maka.

"Thank you Tsubaki, you look great yourself." Maka commented. Tsubaki was wearing a blue spaghetti-strap dress that went down half way up her calves. It was tight and had a star shape cut out on her left side on her ribs. Her hair was worn down and wavy with the right side of the bangs pulled up tightly by a hair peace that had stars dangling down.

"So Maka…" Tsubaki grabbed Maka by the arm and dragged her a few feet behind where the boys were walking. "Soul saw you…umm naked?" Tsubaki asked overhearing Soul and Maka's conversation.

"What! No, no. Soul saw me in lingerie I saw him naked." Maka said without thinking. Tsubaki blushed and looked away.

"Oh, I didn't know that you two were like that."

"NO, NO, NO," Maka said waving her arms. The two boys turned around at the same time, but Maka was oblivious to it and continued talking to Tsubaki. "We are just friends, it was an accident we didn't mean to, it's not like…"

"Wait what happened?" Black Star asked with an exited expression on. Maka was at a moment of panic and couldn't find any words to say. She glimpsed over at Soul and saw her expression reflected in his crimson eyes. "Come on Tsubaki, please tell me! I promise to keep this big amazing mouth of mine shut!" Black Star was not going to let this go.

"Um… well me and…" Maka began.

"Maka and Jason kissed." Tsubaki interrupted, and Maka silently thanked her for saving a big embarrassing situation.

"Ewww, that's grows! You mean Jason the guy that we met on the last mission we went on, Jason?" Black Star asked with his tongue sticking out.

"Uh ya that's the one." Maka said rubbing the back of her head. "But, I was just telling Tsubaki that it was an accident."

"Still G.R.O.S.S." Black Star spelled out (having slight trouble). "Don't you think so Soul?"

"Uh, I guess…I'm going to start walking, don't want to be late." Soul said and quickly walked away.

"What's his problem?" Black Star asked with a raised eyebrow. Tsubaki shrugged and looked at Maka who kept on thinking about the conversation she heard Soul and Blair having the other day…did he, no.

"Maka?" Tsubaki asked concern in her voice.

"We better catch up, its dark and knowing Soul's luck he is bound to get lost." Maka said with a fake smile. She walked away before either one of them could say anything.

When they finally made it to the school they were greeted by Kidd and the Thompson sisters. They were all in some deep conversation about if vegetables were really good for you or if they just say that to get you to eat something 'yucky' as Patty put it. Tsubaki and Liz were on the vegetable side and Patty, Kidd, and Black Star was against them. And to Maka it seemed that, sadly the more they argued about it the more she believed the conspiracy. But she only had half her attention put to it; the other half was spent looking for Soul, who was nowhere to be found.

"Just go." Tsubaki's small voice said as she placed a hand on Maka's shoulder. "I think me and Liz can convince these three to eat healthy." She smiled.

"Thanks Tsubaki, I'll be right back." Maka turned around and left the group to go find a certain white haired boy…

Which she found more difficult than one would think, even though he was so unique in appearance plus the fact that she was focusing on his soul and was still having trouble, meant that he was focusing on **not** letting her find him. So naturally she had to look harder, asking everyone she came a crossed, they all sent her in opposite directions. Sighing after what seemed to be forever of searching, Maka did something she is not good at, she gave up.

"I need fresh air." She said holding her head as the medicines side effects started to act up, due to the thick air of the party. She walked through the mass of people and found herself headed towards the balcony. The cool air welcomed her hot face, and she found herself smiling.

"So, you finally found me, took you long enough." Maka looked up to see if the words were directed at her. There were several couples making out against the sides of the balcony. Maka's eyes went over them quickly until she found the person she was looking for. Soul was leaning over the balcony rail overlooking Death City.

"Why did you take off?" Maka asked walking over.

"I told you I didn't want to be late." Soul said not looking up. Maka put her feet up on the first notch of rail so that she was an inch higher then Soul. Hanging herself over a bit she looked him in the eye.

"Don't bull-shit me." She straight out said, which took Soul by surprise.

"I don't know what you mean." He said without braking eye contact.

"You left because of what Tsubaki said right?"

"What? You and Jason, I don't mind you can kiss whoever you like." He said not meeting her eyes this time.

"Hehe, if you ask me you seem jealous." Maka said teasingly.

"JEALOUS?" Soul jumped, causing a few of the couples to glance up before returning to their 'business'. "Jealous of that Jason guy? He was buck-toothed, and completely not cool." Soul said crossing his arms.

"You know that's not what I meant by 'jealous' Soul." Soul's eyes widened at Maka's words. Maka looked away and up at the grinning moon. "And besides," she said jumping down. "It never happened."

"What never happened?"

"Me and Jason, we never kissed." Maka looked at him with a smirk, and wrapped her fingers in his leading him back into the party.

"What do you mean?" Soul asked now interested, he followed as Maka walked away, waiting for her answer.

"Tsubaki made it up, she overheard us talking about…you know what we said never happened. And she didn't want Black Star knowing, because he would tell the whole school about it." Maka explained as they walked over to their group of friends who were talking about how much rabie shots hurt.

"So you two never really…" Soul stopped as they approached the group.

"Hey, there you are." Patty said smiling.

"Yep, so who won? Are vegetables a governmental conspiracy?" Maka asked, and then laughed at Soul's confused face.

"They sure are, now Tsubaki shall never get me the great god Black Star to ever again eat them vile things ever again YA-HOO!" Black Star shouted, punching the air.

"Sorry Maka we tried." Tsubaki apologized, and Liz did a face-palm.

"That's alright." Maka laughed. Soul still stood there completely lost.

"Hey you seven…" They all turned to see a gray haired teacher in a lab coat making his way through the crowd towards them.

"Hey Stein-sensei." Maka waved.

"Hi there, I would love to stay and chat but unfortunately Marie has me running around telling all of the graduating students that it is time to get ready for the ceremony. So…you seven should go line up behind the right side of the stage. Oh, besides Maka, you have to go to line up on the left, since you have to give a speech." Stain said with a finger in the air. "Good luck." And with that he walked off, twisting the screw in his head.

"Well…" Maka said turning to her friends. "I guess I will see you guys after the ceremony."

"Good luck Maka!" They shouted. She waved goodbye and turned around. Soul watched as her golden locks disappeared into the scenery. He didn't want to let her go out of his reach for any moment, for he knew that in less than eight hours he would be giving her his final goodbye.


	4. The Last Good Bye

I am super sorry that this post took sooooo long! I have been done with this chappy for weeks, so my laziness is completely to blame, well that and the fact that I have been up all night sewing my pirates costume for de Pirates Festival! Ya! Well I am stoked but unfortunately I'll be gone for a week so that means there will be no new updates for a whole week… I know I suck, but when I tried showing my friend (who is too sick to go to the festival) how to upload my new chapter her brain nearly fried.

I again apologize deeply, and promise to update as soon as I get back, and I will try to update again before I leave. (in two days) If that is possible… ^.^'

Any who…Enjoy chapter four: The last goodbye…

~Faye

Chapter four: The last goodbye

(Shibusan's auditorium 10:15pm)

"…the timeless days, full of blood and happiness has forever stained all are visions and memories, this place will forever be the root to our souls…" Maka's voice flooded the large building. Soul watched in his black graduation robes, he was seated in the rows of chairs that had been set up just moments ago. They were watching as Maka gave her speech, and to say the least everyone was in great awe. At first his partner seemed fidgety and unsure of herself to go up. But how could he put it…she was being dorky, but EXTREAMLY cool at the same time. Not one of the people (not even Ox) were getting bored with the speech, it was very motivating.

"I'm going to be just like her when I get older." Soul smiled at the freshman's words behind him. Lower class students along with the staff and some residents of Death City were behind the graduating students, all of them glowing at pride at the senior class.

"…Death City will forever be remembered as my home, thank-you." Maka bowed and walked off the stage. Her white robes flowing behind her. The people around Soul began to rise and clap fiercely; the whole audience erupted in noise. Soul stood and was about to join them, when he saw her face go white. 'Dam, she's so stupid.' Soul thought. 'She's still sick and she came anyway!' Soul looked at his partner ready to leap to her rescue.

Maka's pov:

Maka grabbed her head and focused on putting one foot in front of the other. Glancing up she looked at her partner in the back row he had a 'ya, you're so dead' look on. She smiled weakly and begin focusing again. 'Left, right, left, right.' She reached the steps and felt her legs go rubbery. Biting her lower lip she wobbled down the stairs. When she was out of sight of the audience she sighed, making her miss a stair. She slid down the last few steps and landed painfully and ungracefully on her butt.

"Shit! That fucken hurt like a bitc…" Maka looked up to see Shinigami looking down at her. Maka felt a sweat drop.

"Maaakkkka-chan!" Shinigami greeted the blushing girl with his fingers forming a peace sign. "You know you didn't have to do a speech if you weren't feeling well." Shinigami said ignoring the girls 'colorful' words.

"Oh no I'm fine really." Maka said quickly pulling herself up and began to rub her hurt behind.

"Oh well in that case you should get lined up; I will be calling names shortly." Shinigami said in a goofy voice.

"R-right." Maka bowed and watched the Shinigami go up the dreaded stairs.

"Smooth…" Maka turned around to see Soul leaning against the wall behind her.

"Soul how long…"

"A wile." Soul smirked. "You shouldn't be up and around in that condition."

"It's only a head-ache; I'll be fine…really." Maka rubbed the back of her head.

"Ya, well you shouldn't be pushing yourself." His voice was serious, Maka looked up, his eyes were full of sorrow. "How am I supposed to not worry when you leave, if you continue to pull this kind of stuff?" He said stepping closer to her, so he was only a few inches away.

"S-Soul…" Was the only thing that Maka could say. She couldn't form words or move at all.

"Maka I, I been meaning to tell you something…" Soul got closer to her. Maka's heart skipped a beat. "I mean…" His voice was only a whisper. The distance between them began to decrease. His hand cupped her face; the warmth sent shivers through her entire body. Maka slowly shut her eyes, straining her neck to get closer to her albino partner; she could feel his breath on her lips…

"MAKKKA ALBARN!" Maka jumped as she heard her name over the loud speaker.

"Um… I have to go, Shinigami…" Maka pulled away. "You should probably go line up." Maka waved and went around the stage to where all the graduating students were lined up alphabetically. She walked up the stage, half dazed at what had just happened, or almost just happened.

Without concentrating on the moment around her, she shook Shinigami's hand and then walked off the stage, sitting down on the bleachers she watched as one by one the students of her class were called. Everything was slowed down as she thought about the advent that had taken place, was it her imagination? Maybe Soul was only messing with her, no…that's not like Soul. Sighing with defeat Maka rested her chin on her hands. We almost kissed me and Soul…Soul…

"Nice speech." Maka looked up from her daze to see a white robbed Kim smiling down at her. "Do you mind if I sit?"

"No not at all." Maka scooted over.

"Sooooo?" Kim scooted closer and leaned over to Maka's ear. "I know what happened…" Maka looked up confused, and cocked an eyebrow. "Oh, you know." Kim smiled. "You and Soul are going out." She whispered in Maka's ear.

"No were not!" Maka jumped up blushing fiercely, waving her hands in the air.

"Maka sit down, people are starting to stare." Kim said still smiling; Maka did as told and sunk back down into her seat; shoulders slumped. "And don't try to deny it ether, I saw you two kissing." Kim made a kissy face and laughed. "So how long has it been?" Maka looked at her still blushing.

"You got it all wrong… Soul and I didn't kiss…we, ummm…well, we didn't kiss, and we are not dating."

"Oh I get it." Kim said pointing a finger to her chin. "You were going to kiss, oh so cute I walked in on your first kiss." The pink haired girl squealed.

"Please Kim keep it down, and for the last time we didn't kiss and I don't think that we were going to."

"Bull-shit, you so were. You were all like 'Soul' and he was all like 'Maka'." She began to make kissy faces again. Maka blushed at the overly excited girl's reenactment.

"What's going on here ladies?" They both looked up to see Ox looking down at them. "May I interrupt?"

"No we are in the middle of…" Kim began.

"Yes, I was just leaving…" Maka got up and rushed away, leaving the two behind. If Ox already got his diploma that meant that Soul had already gotten his.

She pushed through the mass of people desperately searching for her partner. 'What am I going to say to him?' Maka thought, and suddenly stopped. 'What if he denies it?' or what if he tells me something else? Would I be happy? Would I want to stay? Do I like him, I mean its Soul, the Soul that I have known my whole time in Shibusen, and he's my best friend…could I really like him? Could he really like me?'

"…THE GREAT BLACK STAR…YA-HOO!" Maka looked around and saw the blue haired ninja talking to her spiky white haired partner, pushing through the smiling graduates Maka made her way over to Soul.

"Oh, Maka there you are." Tsubaki said. Soul was with the group of friends. He looked up when Tsubaki had said her name; they stared at each other both embarrassed and without any thing to say to one another, Maka looked away, braking eye contact. 'Alright.' She thought to herself. 'I won't confront him about it.'

"Ya sorry, I ran into Kim and Ox." Maka said smiling.

"Oh, really are they finally getting along?" Liz asked.

"Ya it seemed like it." Maka shrugged.

"That's good." Tsubaki smiled. "So when are you leaving tomorrow?"

"Five." Maka answered.

"At night?" Liz asked.

"No in the morning."

"Really? That's like…" Liz looked down at her watch. "In six hours."

"Ya, I have to get on the train at five-thirty, stay on for four hours. Then hop in a plane for twelve hours. Altogether it's a sixteen hour trip." Maka said getting more tiered when she mentioned the trip ahead of her out loud.

"Intense, well at least you can sleep on the way." Liz yawned. "Well I'm beat I think that Patty and I should get going…" Liz looked at Maka, understanding that this was the last time they would see each other. "It's been a wild ride Maka, I'm not good at good-byes but I'll miss you. And you better come by sometime, me, Patty, and Kid will be staying in Death City so you know where we are, no excuses."

"MAKKKA!" Patty had overheard their conversation and launched herself at Maka. "P-please, M-Maka I-I'll m-miss youuuuuuu sooooo much!" Patty began sobbing and trembling wrapping her arms around Maka's ankles. "I won't let y-you gooo never ever!" Maka leaned over the girl and patted her head; Patty looked up, her face tear streaked.

"Don't worry, Patty I'll come back quicker than you think."

"P-promise?" Patty sobbed loosening her grip. "Do you pinky-promise." She held out her pinky finger.

"Pinky-promise." Maka smiled wrapping her pinky around Patty's.

"We should probably get going as well." Tsubaki sniffed wiping the corners of her eyes. "Maka…I know you don't want us getting all choked up…but." Tsubaki quickly pulled Maka into a hug. "You're my best friend; I'll miss you so much. Please don't forget us!" Maka felt Tsubaki's silent tears fall on her shoulder.

"Tsubaki, don't even say such things, of course there's no way that I am going to forget you guys." Maka felt her eyes moisten. "You're going to make me cry…" Maka smiled at her sobbing friend, she blinked away the forming tears and turned to Soul. "I should get going."

"I'll go too then." He said shrugging.

"It's been fun, see you later." She said to Kidd and Black Star they both nodded. "Bye I will miss you all." She gave a hug to each of her friends, one by one. Turning she left with Soul, leaving her saddened friends behind, knowing that this was the last time, in a long time she was going to see them. She turned around to get a last look before she went around the hallway; out the school. She felt a knot form in her stomach, "This was harder than I thought." She laughed.

"What did you think it was going to be easy? Leaving all your friends behind?" Soul whispered. Maka only laughed. "What's so funny…" Soul snapped only to see Maka was crying hard and shaking violently. "Maka…"

"It's alright, I know that I'm leaving you all behind and I'm so, so sorry…"

"You shouldn't be it's not like you did anything wrong," Soul sighed. "I should be the one saying sorry." He ran his fingers through his white hair. Maka wiped her eyes and they continued on to their apartment as a rare rain began. Neither of them said a word and by the time they had reached their apartment the two of them were drenched.

"Welcome home!" The cat meowed from the hallway; she ran out and stopped as she saw the two. "Maka-chan and Soul-kun both look awful." They ignored the cat and headed to their bedrooms to get into their showers.

"I'm freezing." Maka said walking into her bathroom. She cranked on the hot water to high and began to peel off the white dress, which was sort-of see through, due to the rain. She walked over the tiled floor and over to her mirror. "Get a hold of yourself, Maka." She rubbed her tear-streaked face. "Well this is the last night in this house," sighing she walked over to the steaming shower. She jumped in and yelped as the boiling hot water met her freezing skin, she reached over for the 'cooled' knob, trying not to touch the burning water. Her fingers were just barely out of reach she grabbed the showerhead and pointed it at the wall of the shower, reaching over she quickly turned up the cooled water and lessened the heat. "Oh that's just great." Looking at her hand she realized when she moved the hot showerhead that she had burnt her fingertips. "This has been one 'great' night."

Souls pov:

Soul sat on the couch and turned on the TV he knew that this was going to be another sleepless night. He wouldn't be able to stop thinking about Maka so there wasn't a point to try. And even if he managed to fall asleep, he was going to get up in five hours to give Maka a ride to the train station. It wasn't that far, only a ten-minute walk, but he wanted to see her off. He wanted to spend as much time with her as he could before she left. "Maka…" Soul muttered. Blushing he remembered what he had almost done. "I'm an idiot." He hissed into a pillow. 'How could I risk are friendship like that?' He thought. 'It will be a miracle if she forgives me…'

"Soul? Are you still awake?" Soul looked up to see Maka in her long sleeved pajamas. She walked over to the couch and looked down at him. "Aren't you going to try to get some sleep?"

"No," Soul sat up slowly and faced the TV. "There's no point in sleeping if I'm going to be getting up in a few hours anyway."

"You don't have to take me you know, I _can _walk." Maka said softly.

"Ya right knowing you, you would get yourself lost."

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

"I mean you're hopeless, you're always getting lost."

"I am not! And I only got lost once and that was hardly my fault, we were in a maze, mazes are supposed to get people lost!"

"What about the time when you ran stupidly not knowing where you were going trying to find Crona in the middle of the desert? It turns out that we were going in the opposite direction."

"I was desperate that time! It doesn't count, and besides you didn't know where you were going either, you're just as hopeless!" She shouted putting her hands on her hips.

"Well at least I'm not the one yelling like a psycho."

"At least I'm not a selfish ass who doesn't consider anyone else!" Soul flinched at Maka's words. She walked over and Soul tried his best not to make eye contact. "What's with you lately?" Maka said sitting on the couch next to him.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Soul said still looking away.

"Soul, unless there is something interesting going on in the kitchen will you stop looking over there and look at me when I'm talking to you?" Maka asked quietly. Soul slowly turned his head and looked in her green questioning eyes.

"There is this better?" He snapped.

"Soul…what's going on?" Soul shrugged at Maka's words trying to look bored. "Answer me damn it!" Maka yelled, her eyes blazing. "First you practically beg me to leave, then you yell at the cat for no god reason! You don't talk to me all week; you turn down our friends when they bring up the idea of having a party to celebrate. Then tonight…I don't know what happened… but, god Soul just tell me what's going on with you, it will make things a whole lot better. I don't want to fight with you on our last day together…Soul?" Soul sat there with his bangs covering his eyes.

"Maka…" Soul said after a few minutes of silences. "I'm sorry, I can't tell you."

"What do you mean?"

"If…if I do then things will just get a whole lot more complicated." Soul looked over at the frowning girl. "But, when you get back, if there's still something going on, I'll tell you okay?"

"Fine…" Maka said defeated. She was even more curious now than before, but knew that it wouldn't be fair to push her partner any further. "Sooooo…"

"What now?"

"What cha watching?"

"To be honest, I forgot the TV was on."

"Aw, want to watch a movie?"

"Shouldn't you get some sleep?"

"No I probably couldn't, and besides the train leaves in four hours. That leaves two for packing and two for a movie. And it would be nice to hang out, just the two of us for the last few hours of me living here." Maka shrugged. Soul was both happy and saddened by the words.

"Sure that sounds cool; what movie do you have in mind?"

"You pick it out; I'll go make some popcorn." Maka bounced off the couch and walked over to the kitchen.

"What kind of movie do you want to watch? But nothing gooshy like a soup opera, or chick flick." Soul yelled from the hall closet, looking over their small collection of movies.

"I don't even think we own something like that." Maka laughed over the popping popcorn. "I don't know something that will keep us awake, I guess."

"Action?"

"Sure, it's your call."

"'Kill Bill' it is then." Soul pulled out the yellow movie case. He heard Maka laughing from the kitchen.

"That sounds great." She laughed. "An action and a comedy all in one."

"Hey, I hope you know that this is the movie that motivated me to be the coolest weapon ever. It probably had something to do with me agreeing to be your partner as well." Soul stated. Maka walked into the hallway with the popcorn.

"And why is that?"

"She's a crazy blonde fighter chick, and you're a crazy blonde fighter chick." Soul said in a matter of fact tone. Maka playfully chucked a peace of popcorn at his face, it bounced off and he caught it; popping it into his grinning mouth.

"You're not serious are you?" Maka questioned.

"Whatever are you talking about?" Soul laughed turning away, walking to the TV.

"You didn't really compare me to the 'Kill Bill' girl to choose me as a partner did you?" Maka asked setting the popcorn on the coffee table. Soul put the movie in the DVD player and sat on the sofa next to Maka.

"The world will never know…" Soul laughed.

"Fine be that way." Maka tried to be serious, but began to laugh along with him.

Soul suddenly stopped laughing. "Oi, Maka…"

"What?"

"You know this will forever be your home right?"

"What are you talking about Soul?"

"I mean, I know you said that you were going to be coming right back to Death City after you were done with school. But after if you have other plans then you can always do them without hesitation alright."

"Soul I already told you…"

"Just let me finish…" Soul interrupted, softly. "If you don't come back right away, I understand completely. But I hope you know that this place is always going to be your home. So if you come back your always welcomed, this place is our place not mine. Even when you leave, you are always welcomed back."

"Soul…thanks." Maka smiled.

"Sure, can we play the movie it's been sitting on the main menu for three minutes?" Maka laughed and pressed play.

(Soul and Maka's apartment, 5:10am)

"Well that's everything." Maka said looking around her room. Soul watched from the hallway. Both of them were holding several bags of Maka's possessions. "My room looks so empty." The only thing that was left in Maka's room was her stripped bed and her empty dresser.

"Maka-chan, Blair-chan is going to miss you sooooo much!" Blair said rubbing against her legs. "Please can Blair-chan go with Maka-chan? Are there pets aloud at the place Maka-chans going?"

"I'm afraid not Blair." Maka said picking up the cat. "You have to stay here and keep Soul Company, not to mention keeping my bed warm." Maka stroked the cat's head a few times and then sat her down. "We need to get doing. I'll see you later okay?"

"Okay M-Maka-chan, bye b-bye." The cat sniffed. Maka patted her one last time before turning around and leaving the apartment with Soul.

She looked at the door and touched the handle trying to make sure she didn't forget the felling of the smooth metal. She smiled at the small dent in the surface placed there by Soul's head the first week of them moving in together (she didn't have a book on her at the time.)

They walked down the hallway and over to the elevator. They stood there for a few seconds waiting for the machine to come open.

"So, your bags aren't going to be a problem transferring over to the plane are they?" Soul asked waiting for the elevator to open.

"No they are going to be shipped with the cargo, so they will get to my room before I do." Maka answered.

"That's good."

"Yep." They stepped into the elevator and the doors closed behind them. They were silent the whole ride down, as the elevator music filled their ears. Once outside they strapped down the luggage to Soul's bike and loaded on.

"Hold on tight, it might be bumpy do to the extra weight." Soul yelled over the roar of the bike. Maka tightened her grip around his waist, causing Soul to blush.

"Okay, I think I'm sturdy now." Maka answered. And with that they raced out of the driveway and towards the outskirts of town.

Three minutes on the road Maka found herself focusing as hard as she possibly could in staying perfectly still. Every time the bike hit a rock it made Maka bump into the back of Soul. This was really embarrassing and weird. Each time she muttered an apology and Soul just shrugged, but really he was about to get a nosebleed. He was trying to fight the temptation, to run into rocks and potholes on purpose. But that would be wrong and uncool of him; not to mention there's the fact that Maka was smart enough to figure it out.

"We are here." Soul said letting out the breath he didn't realize he had been holding.

"Okay, look around for the luggage guy…" Maka said slowly getting off and looking around.

"Would he be wearing a red hat?" Soul asked.

"Ya, do you see him?"

"Over there." Soul waved him down and he came over. And began to unload the bike and put the things on a trolley. Maka tipped him; he thanked her and walked away with the luggage.

"Alright, so it seems that my train is running a bit early. So…I should probably get, umm…" Maka muttered, fiddling with her hands.

"I guess, bye." Soul looked away. He had totally spaced the whole 'good bye' part, so he wasn't prepared with a speech.

"Ya, I guess." Maka whispered. She was about to turn around when she felt a pair of big arms wrap around her. "Soul…"

"Good-bye… Maka." Soul whispered in her ear. Maka felt tears run down her face as she squeezed his waist.

"Bye, Soul." They parted and looked each other in the face, still having their arms wrapped around one another.

"Maka, I…good luck."

"Ya, you to." Maka got on her toes and got closer to Soul when the horn blew for the train to depart, Soul pulled away; inches from contact.

"You should probably get going." He said looking away, red in the face.

"Ya, bye Soul." She looked at him one more time, holding back the tears; she loved all of her friends but he was the hardest one to leave. But she knew that the next time they saw each other that they were going to be full of so much joy. 'I love you.' She thought, unknowing he was thinking the same thing. She turned around and got onto the train steps. Disappearing into the darkness of the machine.

Soul watched as the door shut behind her. The last sight he saw was her golden hair flowing with tears…


	5. A Day Alone

Authors Note:

Yay! I'm back from the trip, which was sooo super fun! We went to old Sacramento, and then to the beach, then to the pirate festival, yes so much crammed into four days but it was worth it! I think that the best part of the trip was that we went to all of these places by TRAIN, yes train! It was so fun (first time train rider) if you haven't been on a train I highly recommend it. It's a real cheap and exiting way to travel. My three best buds and I had such an amazing time (first trip without adults woot woot!)…

Any who, here is the next chappy that I wrote on de train, it's just a quickie that shows you what happens the first day Soul and Maka are apart, sad and funny… so enjoy, I will most likely post another later on tonight or tomorrow at some point…

Disclaimer:

I had it Soul Eater was going to be mine I tell you mine! But I had to open up the dang train window and let it slip out my fingers, damn slippy fingers. So no I don't own Soul Eater!

Chapter five: A Day Alone

Soul watched as the train disappeared, the trail of dust mocking him. His hands fidgeted at his sides as his temptation to chase down the speeding iron horse before it got too far away. But, Soul remained still as Maka got further and further from his grasp. The gray train was now out of view, but his feet remained planted in his spot. Soul found himself squinting to get a better look at the direction the machine had gone, hoping that a certain blonde girl with pigtails would be running back in the cloud of dust. But after twenty minutes had passed Soul realized that she was gone, Maka was really gone.

"Damn, I'm an idiot. So uncool…" He wondered back to his bike and slowly pulled himself over it. He debated on going home, but that would only make him feel worse, too early for Black Star and hanging out with just Tsubaki would be weird, Kidd and the Thomson sisters were out on a mission. Where do you go when you are half awake, and feel like you need a fresh awakening? Soul knew just the place, he drove down main street then down first avenue, he would most likely be the first one there do to the fact that it was 6:40 am. He pulled over and read the sign that read 'Jake's Bar' the 'r' at the end of Bar was falling off to the right a bit and the aroma that filled Soul's lungs made him want to barf. "Perfect." Soul smiled a toothy grin as he reached for his fake ID, instead of saying he was eighteen it said that he was twenty-three. He looked old for his age so most places took it, most.

Soul burst in and sat right in front of the bar waving down the bartender who was watching a fuzzy television set. He looked up and gave a little frown.

"I'll take the hardest thing you got, keep them coming." Soul said with a bored look on his face.

"Are you sure you're twenty-one or older?" The balding heavy man asked as he spit some black liquid into a mug.

"Last time I checked." Soul said without hesitation.

"I'd like to see some ID." The guy wiped something off of his hand on his wife-better before reaching out for Soul's ID. Without a word Soul dug in his pocket and handed the smelly bartender the plastic card. "It looks fake."

"Fine," Soul said standing up. "I just want a drink, but if you won't give it to me I'll just take my money over to 'Billy's Pub.'"

"No wait sit, one shot coming up…"

After Soul's fifth shot of the magical liquid he started to feel loopy, so by number ten he was completely plastered, mumbling and wobbling on the wooden bar stool. "You knowww, I-I just waaanttttttt some reeespect!" Soul said slamming his fist on the counter top. "But, noooooooo… hey, I'm all out of the drinky drink." Soul waved his empty glass in the air. "It's like, fly-fly. The d-drink is buy-buy." Soul waved inside of his shot glass, looking in the bottom and snorting.

"Man. I think you had enough…"

"Spppshhh, na, there's nothing that's enough on the end of the r-rainbow… what?"

"I didn't…"

"Shh, listen…" The guy paused only half expecting to hear something. "I farted." Soul began to hysterically crackup.

"Arg, stupid drunk." The bartender rolled his eyes.

"Have, have you ever had the thought 'I should have kissed her'?" Soul hiccupped ignoring the older man's comment.

"Ya, sure thing kid, every man in this world has thought that before. So this is what this is all about?" The guy laughed causing his stomach to jiggle.

"Yeperdoodle." Soul said setting his head on the counter.

"Well listen up, don't even bother." Soul lifted his gaze. "Take it from experience if you missed your chance the first time, and she's now gone. There is no way, and I mean no way that you will get her a second time, just move on kid it's not worth all the hurt not to mention if you continue to drink like this you'll be broke like your little heart."

"T-that's not t-true!" Soul half shouted half hiccupped. "Y-you'll see." He slammed down a hundred and started to walk out the bar. "Keep the change."

"But the bills a hundred and ten… damn kid." But, Soul was already walking down the street, which was now getting dark, it was a good thing that he had forgotten about his bike parked in the ally, because he would have most likely ridden it home.

"Stupid smelly bartender… what does that jerk know? Ya, he's just saying that Soul doesn't mind him…n-nope not at a-all, I'll just walk on home and laugh up some sunshine and have a great n-night."

Soul was walking down the street wobbling and swerving and talking to himself like a mad man. People were crossing the street to avoid the drunken white haired teen that was now beginning to shout. "I am sooo much COOLER THEN ANY ONE OF YOU!" He was going in a circle pointing at the people walking fast in the opposite direction. "YEP YOU! NO NOT YOU, YOU!" A man in a tan suit looked at Soul in annoyance. "Ya, I am sooooo much cooler then Y.O.U." Soul turned around. "Hey lady! I'm cooler then ya! And little kid, d-don't cry but it's true what they say, I'm so fucken cooooooller then y-you! And you… shit." Soul found himself face to face with a grinning blue haired ninja.

"Blair you owe me ten bucks." Black Star laughed. "Dang Soul you really hit rock bottom haven't you?" Soul just sat there, mouth gaped open like a fish.

"Soul-kun, Blair-chan is… no we all are worried about Soul-kun…"

"Well don't be!" Soul snapped at the feline before she could finish her sentence.

"But Soul look at you…" Tsubaki was the one talking now. "You know we all miss Maka but…"

"Don't say her name, okay? This has n-nothing to do with her, I-I wanted to have a little drinky drink without that w-woman nagging at me, that's all." Soul felt his legs get all rubbery before he collapsed onto the hard pavement.

"Soul!" His friends yelled, all three went on their knees trying to help him up, but he waved them off.

"It's just, I-I miss her so much now… it's so not cool." The night air filled his lungs as he held back the unfamiliar felling of tears. "Why did she have to leave? Just as things were starting to look rewarding, I mean I was just understanding how I f-felt…"

"Soul-kun… everything will be okay, Soul-kun hasn't missed Soul-kun's chance yet Maka-chan will be back." Blair said turning back into cat form, and rubbing up against him.

"But, I have… the bartender and t-the…I screwed up big time…DAMN IT ALL TO HELL!" Soul screeched before hiding his face from his worried friends, a tear finally making its way down his tan skin. "I l-love her so much…" The last words were that of a whisper, making the three friends strain their ears in order to hear it.

"Well then stop crying like a defeated snot nosed kid and act like a man!" Soul looked up at his blue haired friend. "How do you expect any woman to like you in this condition?" He pointed at Soul who was still sitting on the floor. "Pull your ass together and straighten up, and maybe if you're lucky even a flat chested girl like Maka will want something to do with ya." The ninja grinned and held out a hand to Soul. "But let's take baby steps, how about you get out of that gutter first?"

"Ya, that sounds cool." Soul grabbed his friend's hand, knowing that in the morning he was going to feel like a truck hit him then went in reverse and hit him again…

(Maka's pov)

She walked down the hall of the train looking at the numbers at the top of the paired seats, tears were still flowing and she was having a difficult time hiding it from the other passengers. 'Aw, there it is cart 2 seat #21.'

"So it looks like I will have someone to talk to on the long trip after all." Maka looked around for the person that was talking, and then frowned when she saw that there was someone who was sitting in the chair next to hers. "My name is Koga what's yours?" The brown haired boy said sticking out his hand to her.

"Oh, it's Maka." She took his hand, 'This sucks' she thought. 'I was looking forward to solitude.'

"Well come on sit, I won't bite." Maka did a fake giggle at his words before finding her place on the set. "So where's your destination?" He asked after about twenty minutes of it being silent.

"Um collage."

"Really me to!" The boy said over excitedly. "Witch one are you going to?" His blue eyes glittered with joy.

"The Privet Academy for Talented Meister's…" Maka mumbled looking away. His face went hard, and Maka couldn't help but notice how handsome he was when he wasn't bouncing like a happy little kid.

"P.A.T.M.?" He asked after a little pause.

"Yep," Maka raised a brow.

"YAY! My train buddy can be my college buddy as well!" Maka was about to say something but he continued to talk. "I wonder if we can get it so that we ride on the plane together to, oh I'm just so happy that I will know someone there at the school and not be a complete dork, who has not a single friend, wouldn't that just suck, am I right oh buddy oh pal?" He nudged her with his elbow.

Maka was about to say something like 'I don't know you or we aren't friends get away from me you crazy person…' but instead she went with… "Ya, good thing we missed that, that would suck if we didn't know anyone."

"I know right? Oh, you just became my best college friend!" 'Kill me' Maka thought. 'I think that I will leave this guy out of my letters to my friends back at home.' "I wonder what kind of food they have there, do you know?"

"Nope, I guess we shall find out…"

"I hope they have curry, I just love curry, don't you?" Maka slapped her palm on her forehead, 'this is going to be one loooong trip.'

(P.A.T.M., Maka's pov)

After leaving Koga at the front gate (promising to have breakfast with him in the morning.) Maka made her way over to the girl's dorms to look for her room. Room R5, on the fourth floor. There were about ten rooms on the huge floors, promising that the rooms were a good size. She was hoping to get a room all to herself, so that she wouldn't have to worry about talking to people. But, that seemed impossible because there seemed to be at least three girls in each dorm.

"Excuse me…" Maka said stopping a girl who was in the hallway with only a pink bath towel on, and a cigarette in her lips. "I'm looking for R5 and I have no clue where to go, do you think you could point me to the right direction?"

"What do you think I am? The fucken guide?" The raven-haired girl asked rolling her chocolate brown eyes.

"Um, sorry I was just… never mind." Maka turned around.

"Hold it pigtails. I was only teasing." The girl threw the other half of her cigarette on the ground; stomping on it with her bare foot. "Damn toughs things are nasty."

"Then why do you smoke?" Maka asked hesitantly.

"Because I'm in this class and we are studying cigarettes and the effects it has on wave lengths, and I thought 'what the hell, why don't I get a first hands experience with it.'"

"Ah…"

"Any who, your room is this way pigtails."

"It's Maka Albarn."

"I think I'll stick with pigtails." They walked down a hallway and stopped in front of a thick looking door. "Brigit put it up after one of the girls in the dorm over got drunk and trashed the place."

"Who's Brigit?"

"Our other roommate, she's a crazy one who's always paranoid about everything."

"Wait did you say 'our'."

"Ya, that's the only reason that I showed you to your room, damn pigtails are you slow or something," She didn't wait for Maka to answer but entered the room. A shorthaired blonde whose hair was died with random splotches of blues and purples instantly attacked Maka. The girl towered over her by a foot or so as she examined every bit of Maka.

"And who is this you bring to our room Imbre?" The girl Maka guessed was Brigit asked the bath towel girl.

"My names Maka Albarn, I'm your new roommate it's nice to meet you." Maka said with a smile.

"Hum… can you cook?" The girl asked.

"Well ya I guess." Maka said a bit confused.

"Well as long as you don't poison us…your welcome to stay. Please come in make yourself at home!" Brigit's purple eyes gleamed.

"Well that didn't take you very long to judge this one." Imbre said walking over to a door in the far corner of the dorm.

"Well the last one couldn't cook, she deserved what she got!" Brigit said walking to a different door on the opposite side of the large room; leaving Maka standing there alone.

"I wonder what she meant. Oh whatever…" Maka finally looked around the place doing a full 180. The living room was huge with an entertainment center equipped with a flat screen and an oversized radio. The couch rapped around the room and matched the rug both black with white pinstripes. In the corner of the room there was a black tiled fireplace, the carpet was soft and brightly colored white. Looking over to the kitchen she saw that the floor was tiled white and green granite with matching counter tops and island. All of the washcloths and dishes were green and white, along with the bar stools that where placed under the counter that went a bight out to form the eating area. After she got a good look she made her way over the door that the two didn't go into.

She knocked first before walking into the room, making sure that no one was in it. She opened the door and felt her jaw drop; the room was big enough to fit two and a half of her old bedrooms in to it. The carpet was the same as the living rooms; the walls were painted a slight purple color with dark purple trimmings and curtains. But she wasn't focusing on the walls but on the bed! "Oh my god, that's the single biggest," She paused jumping on the soft mattress. "…the softest bed I have ever seen!" She squealed.

After bouncing a few times on the soft sheets she looked over at the closet door, a huge grin spreading across her lips. Jumping off of the bed she walked over to the double doors and flung them open. Her eyes widened, the closet could have fit her old bathroom in side of it. "Who would possibly need all of this space?" She asked herself, looking down she saw her small pile of belongings, the closet making them look tinny. "I'll unpack tomorrow," She said with a yawn. "Nap, need nap." She grabbed a square object out of one of the bags then made her way over to her new bed.

"This doesn't feel right…" Even though the bed was soft it wasn't HER bed. "Well…" She placed the square object on the nightstand by the bed, looking at the framed smiling faces of her and her white haired partner she grinned. "Good night…Soul…see you in five…" She drifted off to sleep; the moonlight bouncing through her new window…


	6. Return To Me, So Soon?

AN:

Yes, I know I said that I was going to update within a day, (blame stupid freezing computers!). And I am sorry to say that this chappy wasn't as long as I wanted it to be. So that means that I will just have to update sooner… right? Hehe ^.^',, I think so! Well not much to say here, but read, enjoy, and REVIEW they help me write faster! Disclaimer: I don't own SE, sad I know…

Chapter Six: Return To Me, So Soon?

(Three years later)

Clouds blanketed the hot city as the sun tried desperately to peek threw them. The weather was off today. Promising there to be a rare hot rain later on in the night. In a small two-bedroom apartment a white haired scythe sat looking out his window, his messy hair untamed, pushed off to a random side. He had had this style for years, looked the same for years, just recently changed.

His skinny kid body had been exchanged for a more mature man body. He held himself higher, his full 6ft 4in held him up tall. His torso, filled out with long lean muscle, formed over the years, by constant training. Due to the fact that he refused to have a new mister, he was constantly going to school, and the gym.

It had been three and a half lonely years, and still nothing about his personality has changed. "Two more to go…" He reminded himself as he lifted his gaze to the door, a second later there was a series of thuds.

"Soul, I know you are awake in there answer the door." The voice was that of the rising Shinigami.

"What do you want Kidd?" Soul answered putting on a shirt.

"My father has asked me to come get you because you never answer the calls we send you."

"Sorry that I don't constantly look at myself in the mirror." Soul mumbled under his breath.

"What?"

"Nothing, just tell your father that for the last time I will not get a new partner, I am fine on my own."

"Soul are you really that selfish? You are a death scythe and you are just wasting away in here with all of that power unused! And besides he said that this mister you will actually agree with." The Shinigami yelled on the other side of the door, which was swung open an instant later.

"Oh, really, don't worry Soul. Just break your promise to Maka and get a new mister, ya and in two years how do I explain? She's your friend too Kidd do you really want to explain to her why she won't have a partner when she gets back?"

"Soul will you stop being so hot headed and go see what my father has to say? He is the Shinigami you know."

'Shinigami or not he still is an ass…" Soul said rolling his eyes.

"How dare you speak about my honorable father that way!" The slightly shorter black haired man yelled. Kidd, being a year older then Soul had already graduated from college and had become the new teacher of 'Class Crescent Moon' Stein and Sid became the new head of the military in Death City. "I should kick your ass for that comment!" The twenty-two year old yelled. Soul rolled his eyes.

"Aw, Kidd give the guy a brake." Liz walked up behind her mister. She was in her blue and black police uniform; obviously she just got off work. Her hair was worn in a tight bun with pieces of hair down framing her face.

"Hehehe ya Kid-kun don't be such a meanie!" Patty giggled skipping down the hall. Her hair had been grown out to about shoulder length with two strips of hair cut shorter in the front. She was dressed in casual clothing; do to the fact that she had to repeat a year of college.

"Liz, Patty! I told you two to wait in the car!" The pissed off Kidd flared his nostrils at his disobedient weapons.

"You expect us to wait in that hot oven of a car when you chit chat up here, as if." Liz crossed her arms and frowned at the Shinigami.

"Ya we were like little sausages sizzling in a frying pan." Patty pinched her nose and made a grossed out face, she had become a vegetarian after finding out where meat came from.

"Whatever…Soul you are coming, my father has been waiting long enough for you to show your face, just let him tell you about this new partner and then you can say yes…or no."

"Fine, but no promises on anything." Soul huffed before pushing through Kidd and his two weapons. He was only half focused on Kidd walking behind him, his mind was spinning way too fast, 'was this a good idea? Was it considered cheating on my mister with another? No, he was only looking.'

"We can give you a ride if you want, it would be over with sooner." Kidd said sarcastically.

"Fine, whatever…" They all piled into the black stretched out car, the interior smelt brand new and Soul had to crinkle his nose to the obnoxious smell. The ride was quick; taking them down the same street Soul had traveled for years. Nothing major had changed in Death City, just a few new coffee shops and the market place had grown a little. Other than that it was the same old dried out city full with the same old people with their unique personalities.

"We are here, oh what a beautiful sight; the most symmetrical building in town!" Soul looked over at the beaming Kidd, even though Kidd tried to look professional now a day, he was still the same old Kidd. "Well don't hold your breath, hurry up inside!" Kidd jumped out of the car pride coming off of him in waves. "And to think this will all be mine some day!"

"Hehehe…" Patty laughed jumping out after him. Liz did her signature face palm and shook her head.

"Idiot…" She mumbled. "You coming Soul?"

"Ya, ya." Soul pulled himself out of the car, the leather material squeaking as he scooted off. "This better not be a waste of my time."

"Oh don't worry Soul, come, come we mustn't be late…" With that Kidd marched off a huge smile plastered to his face. Patty following suit, but Liz stayed behind. 'Kidd probably told her to make sure that I didn't run away, so uncool…' Soul thought to himself. But he just walked by her making an annoyed growl.

"This is good for you Soul; I mean when was the last time that you went out?" Liz asked behind him. "Now that I think about it I never see you with any lady friends… I mean you aren't a virgin, are you?"

"Shut up; let's just get this over with already." Soul snapped at her comment. He had gone on a few dates, two of which the instant the girls saw him they shrieked and wouldn't stop asking if his hair and his eyes were really naturally colored that way. "Come on before Kidd freaks out…"

They entered Shinigami's office, walking up the path to his mirror Soul looked at the guillotines that hung from the ark of the hall. Their blades danced as clouds reflected off there sharp surfaces.

"YOOOOO! Kiddo, Thomson sisters, and… OH! Soul-kun you actually came this time, I am sooo glad, I have so much to tell you…" The black-clothed Shinigami yelled in excitement.

"Listen old man, I have no interest in a new mister. So don't waste your breath, it isn't happening, now if you have some solo missions then that is a possibility…"

"Wait, wait let me finish…" Shinigami said waving his arms to stop Soul from continuing his rant. "Who ever said anything about a NEW mister?"

"Eh?" Soul said raising an eyebrow.

"Well you have been sitting doing nothing for the past three years saying no to every new mister that was shown to you sooo…" The head of Shibusen paused. "What about you partnering back up with your old mister…you remember Ms. Albarn right?" Soul took a deep breath.

"Yes, of course I remember Maka, and yes I will partner up with her when she gets back. That was the plan from the beginning, but why are you calling me in here right now? Maka doesn't get back for another two years." Soul tried to stay calm, but really he wanted to rip the skull mask right off his face and shove it where the sun don't shine.

"Well that was the case up until last night, you see P.A.T.M. called me around midnight telling me that Maka-chan would be on her way back around 6am today."

"W-WHAT!" Soul yelled, in shock.

"Yes, it would seem that she was able to graduate sooner than expected…Hey hold on a minute!" Soul was rushing to the door, on his way to the train station.

"What is it!" He yelled over his shoulder.

"She's taking a plane all the way here, so she won't be getting in for another five hours or so." Soul stopped in his tracks and looked at the over happy Shinigami. "Maka-chan will be coming strait here after she arrives…"

"MAKA! DADDY LOVES YOU!" A loud red headed Death Scythe yelled from behind Shinigami's mirror. "COME BACK TO PAPA! DON'T LEAVE ME LIKE MAMA…MAKA…"

"Will you shut it already?" Soul yelled back to the un-aged Spirit.

"BUT PAPA MISSES HIS LITTLE GIRL SOOOO…."

"SHINIGAMI…CHOP!" The death god reached out of his mirror and chopped the crying father on the head. The red head fell to the ground, passed out cold. "Any way… if Soul-kun wants you can tell your friends to come around nine to great her…"

"Okay, sounds cool." Soul interrupted the Death God and fast walked out of the room. "Shit, shit, shit!" Soul walked back and forth once outside of Shinigami's office. "I wasn't expecting her to come so early… I have to clean the house…no get her room ready. But," Soul stopped walking. "What if she thinks it's weird to stay in the apartment? Oh whatever, I would rather be safe than sorry…"

"YA HOO! THE ALL POWERFULL BLACK STAR HAS COME NO LONGER DO YOU HAVE TO HOLD YOUR BREATH IN WAITING!"

"Hey Black Star…" Soul said without looking up at his blue haired friend. Soul began to mumble to himself again.

"Sooooo…what ya doing?" Black Star said walking backward matching Soul's paste. His blue hair was spiked a bit wilder and it had grown a few inches in length, he wore his usual long shorts that flared off about ankle high, the only difference was that they were all black. The only thing that kept his baggy pants from falling was an oversized spiked belt that was thrown on lazily; missing a few belt loops. His top was the same with the exception of it being white with black sleeves and the collar was raised all the way up to his lips. He stood about an inch taller than Soul, (and always bragged about it…)

"Thinking about what to do…" He said still not paying much attention to his childhood friend.

"What do you mean, 'what to do?'" Tsubaki's sweet voice came from the other side of Soul. A few things had changed about her as well. All of her hair was no longer held up, but half was let down with the top half in a ponytail. She wore a plain black and white-colored kimono that went half way down her thigh, a silver star over her right breast.

"What to do about Maka." Soul said still walking back and forth, deep in thought.

"HAHAHA, you still hung up on that chick?" Black Star yelled, throwing his head back to laugh some more.

"No, it's not that. She's coming home early and I have so much to do in only…" Soul paused to look up at the wall clock that hung above Shinigami's office door. "Five hours…"

"FIVE HOURS!" Tsubaki shrieked. "Maka is coming home… in five hours…" She grabbed a nearby wall trying to hold herself up.

"WELL GOOD FOR YOU! MAYBE YOU'LL FINALLY GET SOME… HAHA, IF YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN!" Black star shouted, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Black Star!" Tsubaki yelled at her immature mister.

"Not cool," Soul rolled his eyes. "I have so many things to do in so little time…" Soul rushed past his two friends who looked at each other rolling their eyes. He fast walked out of Shibusan's long hallways and out the back exit.

"Like what?" Tsubaki asked politely following the white haired scythe. Soul ignored Tsubaki's question.

"I wonder why she didn't tell me she was coming…" Soul asked no one in particular. Keeping a fast walk/ run down the crowded streets.

"HAHAHA! She probably sent you a letter but you just threw it in the pile of mail you got going on your kitten table!" Black Star said; louder than necessary.

"Did she tell either of you?" Soul asked his two friends, finally lifting his gaze. They both shook their heads.

"Nope." Black Star smiled. "HAHAHA! I wonder if she even remembers us." Black Star laughed.

"Black Star! Don't even joke like that!" Tsubaki snapped. "Oh, where at Soul's place…" Soul was ignoring the two again; focused on making a list in his head of what he needed to get done. First thing to do: Cheek the mail. He headed up the stairs, his friends following quietly behind him. Soul dug into his tight jean pockets feeling for his keys, his fingers brushed against the cool metal snatching them up he shoved them into the keyhole, flinging the door open.

"Yo, dude slow down, you can't out shine the awesome Black Star! YA-HOO" Black Star yelled as the door almost hit him. Soul mumbled a quick apology over his shoulder as he made his way over to the table.

"Umm… Soul what are you doing?" Tsubaki asked politely from the doorway. Soul was digging around in a mass of papers, causing them to avalanche off the table; pooling on the floor.

"Seeing if Maka remembered to send ME a letter… SHIT!" Soul lifted up a blue sealed envelope. The front simply said 'Soul'' written in Maka's loopy handwriting. She had sent him a letter once every month, which Soul never replied to. Even though he had written many he would just throw them away. Because they were to… well uncool. He opened the blue folded paper; he wasn't expecting it to come in the mail for another week or so. It read:

Dear Spiky head,

Yes, I do realize that I just sent you one of these papers not too long ago, and no I won't be sending you two letters a month now, so you don't need to wait by the mail slot more than once…

'Damn girl' Soul thought. 'How does she know I wait for the letter? And does she really think that it is a burden to read them…" He looked back at the letter…

Anyway, the reason that I am writing to you for a second time is… I'AM COMING HOME! Yes it is a whole two and a half years early! And no, it's not because it was too hard and they dropped me, or because I got myself into trouble (I'm not Black Star) but because I graduated early, so I will be staying in Death City for good this time, no more leaving YAY!

So, I expect you to have my room ready, (I know you have been using it as a storage shed mister!) and to tell everyone beforehand. But, I won't waist my ink on telling you this because you most likely (do to the fact that this letter was unexpected) threw this somewhere, and the day that I come home is the day Shinigami-sama tells you. Well, see you in a few days…

~MA

"Ahhhhh, SHIT!" Soul flopped on the cushion settled under the low cluttered table; slamming his head on its hard surface. "She knew… why does she have to know me so well? So uncool…" Soul mumbled into his arm.

"I think it's cute," Tsubaki said, picking up the letter and skimming over it. "We have a little over four hours to pick up and get ready for Maka's arrival… wait are you really using her room for storage?" Soul looked up at the dark-haired weapon giving a weak smile.

"Well…about that…" Tsubaki slapped her head at Soul's words.

"Let's start then, me and Black Star… well at least I will help out…" Tsubaki sighed.

"YA-HOO! As if a GOD like I will do SUCH EASY work like CLEANING … I will ummm… DO THE INTENSE JOB OF KEEPING THE COUCH WARM, AND THE T.V. READY FOR THE BLONDES ARRIVAL! YA-HOO!" And with that Black Star Jumped on the couch spreading over it with a huge grin on his face and the remote in his hand.

"I'll go start in Maka's room; you can clear off the table…" Tsubaki said walking over to the hallway.

"NO! Wait…" Soul said running over to try to stop Tsubaki, but he was too late, Tsubaki opened up the cream-colored door. Instantly boxes rolled into the hallway.

"EEAK!" Tsubaki squealed. "Umm… how about I call the storage place?" She said with a weak smile, her sweat dropping.

"I'll get the phone…" Soul walked off. 'Maka… Maka's really coming home…' He kept saying it to himself, a smile spreading across his lips…

(Shinigami's office 8:50pm)

"What is taking her so long?" Soul said for the hundredth time.

"You know no matter how many times you ask that question, ITS NOT LIKE ITS GOING TO GET HER HERE ANY FASTER!" Liz yelled at the white haired scythe once again.

"Soul, she's right we are early you know…" Tsubaki tried not to sound irritated at the ticked off Soul. He had made them come a whole hour early just in case her plane came in sooner than expected. Meaning that they had to go on overdrive to get the small apartment ready for Maka's arrival. Soul actually ripped the vacuum out of her hands. So that only half of Maka's carpet was gone over.

"I know, I know... but what is taking her sooo…"

"Dude if you say it one more time, I am going to take my crusty sock and cram it into your mouth!" Black Star yelled, interrupting Soul from repeating himself for the hundredth and one time.

"Hehehehehe… ahhhhhh Soul can't wait to see Maka! Hehehehehe!" Patty giggled flapping her arms like she was a bird.

"We all can't wait… but some of us are acting a little bit more annoying than others…" Kidd motioned to Soul, who just rolled his eyes.

"Well at least I'm not being disgusting like Black Star…" Soul pointed behind Kidd's back to where Black Star was letting a long strip of drool and snot drip out of his mouth and down to the floor, sucking it back up before it made contact.

"YOU'RE JUST JEALOUS…" Black Star started to say before he just spit the mucus out of his mouth, it landing inches away from Liz's feet."

"Ewww, ewww, ewww! YOU SICK BLUE HAIRED FREAK!" Liz yelled; punching Black Star in the face. He flew across the room smacking into one of the pillars that held up the archway.

"Is this a challenge? BRING IT ON!" Black Star said pulling himself off the ground; charging Liz, a snot bubble popping out of his nose.

"EWWW! STOP IT!" Liz yelled running away from Black Star. "YOU WIN, YOU WIN! JUST STOP! I SURRENDER!"

"Say I'm the greatest God EVER!" Black Star shouted continuing to chase Liz.

"YOU'RE THE GREATEST GOD EVERRRRR!" Liz yelled (still running) tears streaming down her face.

"Umm, excuse me Shinigami Sr.?" Sid said from the arch way. "Albarn Maka has just arrived."

"Goood, gooood!" Shinigami said, after being quiet the whole time. "Please send her in…"

"Yes Sr." Sid walked away down the hall; Soul felt his heart beating rapidly against his ribs, waiting for the double doors to open and for a blonde to walk in.

The doors slowly creaked open… and what Soul saw caused his jaw to drop…


	7. Welcome home Maka Albarn

AN: So, I have many things to say, but will go as fast as possible

#1 I have written another SE story as a sorta test thing for this one, I have never written a lemon before and so I don't know if it will come out well "dry" so to speak ^.^'... and i am really considering making this rated M and putting a little "something, something" in this story. So I ask you... that when I post the one shot/ test thing if you will read it and review, tell me if I am going to ruin this story with bad lemon or if its good enough to put into the mix of things. :D

#2 I NEED A BETA! I know were to get them but all of there things sounded so professional, and I would like to have someone that has actually read my story, and doesn't need catching up. So if you are interested or know anyone who would be interested please send me a message at my e-mail : or pm me. (You'll be able to read the new chappys sooner then everyone else!) ^.^

DC: I don't own the Soul Eater, and it makes me want to punch walls... ouch! (Stupid idea, punch pillows instead *softer*)

* * *

Chapter Seven: Welcome home…Maka Albarn.

She was walking down the hall on her way to Shinigami's office, her white and black combat boots tapping lightly on the floors slick surface. Long slender lags holding up a patient frame, her mid-back length golden hair flowing; picking up any hint of wind that crept in the lit hallways.

"Smells the same." Maka smiled; taking a deep breath of the long missed sent that the ancient school gave off. In a weeks time she would be turning twenty-one and returning home was the best present she could have asked for. She picked up speed, impatient to reach the big double doors that would most likely hold all of her closest friends… and a certain white haired boy… or man? Maka was to deeply in thought that she missed all the many stares that were focused in her direction, from males' student and teachers alike.

"M-Maka?" The blonde turned her head in the direction her name was called.

"Sid-sensei!" Maka yelled happily at the familiar blue man. "Oh, it's so good to see someone that I recognize!" Sid just stared, blinking a few times as if he had something in his eye. "Shinigami's expecting me." Maka said after he didn't reply.

"Well, I'll tell Shinigami about your arrival… this way." The zombie walked off Maka following with a big smile plastered on her pale face. "Wait out here, it will only take me a minute." Without waiting for Maka to reply Sid opened the heavy double doors, disappearing into the large room. Maka could hear screeching coming from inside and strained her neck to see what was the source of it. But the black doors closed; blocking her view. She turned around, back against the wall tapping her booted foot to no particular beet.

"I wonder what everyone looks like… oh, will Sid just hurry up already?" Her pink lips frowned as her patients reached there boiling point. She starred down at the spot the door touched the floor; waiting to see the black shadows of Sid's feet come walking up. "Come on, come on…" She smiled when she saw him approaching, "Open the door… or I will…" Sid paused causing Maka to reach for the door; biting her lip in annoyance. But the heavy doors creaked open, the blue man looking down at her.

Sid walked out, closing the door behind him. "Shinigami can see you now…" Maka's smile grew wider (if possible) as she grabbed the oversized doorknobs and pulled them open.

Light automatically blinded her vision as she pocked her head into the bright room. She cupped a hand over her eyes as she took in the scenery. The fluffy white clouds defining logic as they floated around the blue walls, she lowered her hand from her face stepping fully into the room, the door closing behind her, to get a better look at the missed office…

Then she saw him, and time seemed to stand still as green eyes met red… 'Soul.' He looked like himself, only…older, manlier. He was no longer a skinny little boy, but a full-grown man, with full-grown shoulders, and full-grown muscles that were just barely noticeable threw his black opened leather jacket and sexy tight red shirt. 'Stop it Maka!' she yelled at herself for having such a perverted mind. 'This is Soul, now stop it or you'll fall over…'

She new that her body had changed as well. Her lags have always been long, but even they had lengthened out. Along with her hair that she wore down now, she had grown annoyed with the nickname 'pig tales' that she just wore it loose. She was still wearing her college uniform, due to the fact that she was in a rush to leave right after her last day of school that she forgot to change. It was a black mini-skirt with two inch white trim on the bottom; the top was a matching black jacket that fit her small waist tightly, it two had white trim along the button area, bottom, and the cuffs. The top button was undone, for her… well chest didn't quite all fit with it all buttoned up. She laughed a little at the face Soul was making as she made her way down the hall, fighting the urge to say 'Ha! Whose Ms. Tiny Tits now?' But instead she felt her cheeks grow hot under his intense stare.

"Makkkka!" Shinigami greeted the blonde, snapping her out of her gaze. "Welcome home! I hope that your trip wasn't to bad."

"O-oh… not at all Shinigami-sama." She gave the death god a weak smile before looking over the exited faces of her friends. "It was actually… EEK! Hey what the…" Maka looked down at her chest to see two small hands covering each breast.

"Hehehe…" Patty giggled from behind Maka.

"PATTY WHAT THE HELL!" Maka screamed jumping away from the giggling girl.

"Maka-chans boobs are BIG!" Patty exclaimed. Maka crossed her arms over her chest, her face turning the same color of Soul's widened eyes.

"I think what she means is, welcome home…" Liz said pinching the bridge of her nose.

"NOPE! That's not what I meant at all Liz-chan, I mean look at them! There twice the size of mine if not BIGGER!" Patty yelled before Liz could finish her sentence.

"Maka… I-I…" Tsubaki's soft voice made Maka turn around to look at the demon blade. "Oh! I missed you so much welcome home!" Tsubaki flung herself around Maka's long neck.

"CAN I JUST SEE THEM?" Patty asked popping in-between the two hugging friends.

"Patty just leave her alone…" Liz said rolling her eyes.

"ARE YOU HIDING A SMALL CHILD IN THERE?" Patty asked pocking at her chest.

"PATTY!" Maka yelped, jumping back.

"NO I'M SERIOUS! IF YOU ARE LET HIM OUT! HE MIGHT GET SQUISHED!" Patty slapped her right fist on her left open palm to make a smacking sound.

Mean wile three guys looked at the seen in front of them, all close to a nosebleed. As Patty continued to insist on getting a peek of Maka's newly grown chest.

"Is this really happening?" Kidd asked himself.

"I think I finally reached heaven…" Black Star said in the same monotone voice as Kidd. Soul tried to look away from the seen in front of him.

'This is Maka…' he told himself over and over. 'She's the same old nerdy book warm, "little" girl… and Patty's trying to grope her…' He shook his head darting his eyes away, only to find himself looking back at the two blondes. '…Dam…'

"Maka! Just ONE tinny peek!" Patty giggled. "Its not like I haven't seen them before Hehehehehehe!" Soul felt drool form at the side of his mouth at Patty's comment.

"H-hey! When you say it like that it just sounds…" Maka looked over at the three blushing boys. "GET YOUR MINDS OUT OF THE GUTTER!" She yelled stomping her foot in annoyance. "IT'S CALLED GYM LOCKER ROOMS!"

"That's not helping…" Liz sighed putting a hand on Maka's shoulder. In fact Maka's statement caused the three's dirty minds to wonder even deeper. Maka was about to yell at them when Shinigami cleared his throat. Maka blushed as she realized that both her father and the death god had both been watching what had just happened.

"Well if you are all done…" Shinigami started but was interrupted at Spirit launched himself at his daughter.

"MAAAKKKKKKKAAAAAAA! PAPA LOVES YOU… oomph…" Maka's fist made contact before the red head could put her into a death grip. "M-maka, w-why…?" The crumpled man said falling to the floor.

"So, Shinigami-sama, what were you saying?" Maka asked walking over her father, an innocent smile on her lips.

"W-well… you see. You will be partnered with your old partner, Soul Eater Evens," Maka glanced at Soul, only to find that he was already looking at her, she gave him a small smile, and his eyes darted away. " Unless you had other ideas…"

"Oh, no not at all that will be just fine." Maka said with a little laugh.

"Then that's good, but because he is still attending collage for the remainder of the year, you will only be getting missions during the week end. I hope you don't mind…"

"Nope, it will give me time to get settled back into town. This time laps thing is kinda confusing." Maka said rubbing the back of her head.

"Alright then, that's all there is to tell you… oh, do you already have a place to stay?" Shinigami asked in his cartoon like voice.

"Well…" Maka started.

"Ya, she's going to be staying in her old room." Soul interrupted.

"Good, we will have your stuff sent over there pronto." The death god said making a peace sign with his middle and pointer fingers. "You may go now, catch up and stuff like that, and please stop by sometime and say hi!"

"Alright, sounds good." Maka waved a good bye to the death god, before turning around; stepping back over her father. The rest of the friends followed, all of them had huge smiles plastered on their faces.

The metal doors closed behind them, and the friends made there way down the halls of Shibusen, finally complete once again.

"Sooo… Maka, what was P.A.T.M. like?" Kidd asked the blonde. Maka made a sour face.

"It was full of stuck up smart kids." She shrugged. "But there were some ok people, like my two roommates. Even though sometimes I wanted to throw them out the window…oh, and Koga-kun" Soul looked up, 'who's Koga?' he asked quietly tucking away the question for later.

"So what your saying is that it was no way near as awesome as this dump?" Black Star laughed. "That's sad." Soul walked a foot behind the group, trying to think about who this Koga person was and how close could Maka be to him to call him "Kun,"

"Hehehe, Soul-kun still likes Maka?" Patty laughed behind Soul, causing him to jump in surprise.

"What are you talking about?" Soul asked trying to sound confused.

"Oh, drop the 'cool' act Soul, it's written all over your face." Liz said from the other side of him, causing him to jump again.

"How the hell do you two do that…" He said, this time really confused.

"Hehehe, don't change the subject!" Patty hit Soul's back with her open palm. (Harder then necessary.)

"There is no subject to be talking about, I don't like her so just get it out of your heads already." Soul said annoyed.

"Aw, fine be that way meany!" Patty pouted and walked back over to the rest of the group.

"Fine, lie all you want Soul, it wont get you any were." Liz huffed.

"What ever…" Soul crossed his arms, looking away. Liz turned around to follow her sister.

"Oh, by the way you still have some drool… right there." Liz said turning around and pointing to her own lip. Soul quickly rubbed his mouth on the back of his hand.

"That sounds great!" Soul looked over to were Maka's voice came from. "Hey Soul, Tsubaki just suggested that we go to 'Jack's Dinner' for dinner, just like the old days. Are you hungry?"

Soul smiled. "What are you talking about? I'm always hungry."

"Hehe, you haven't changed at all, have you?" She laughed; Soul felt his face warm up. "Then it's settled, Jack's it is!" Maka said with a giggle. The rest of the friends shook their heads in agreement.

(Jack's Dinner)

"…and I want that, oh and that, and ah yes definitely one no two of those…" Black Star yelled pointing to the pictures on the menu, the waiter looked disgusted, as did the rest of the friends, as he ordered everything off of the menu.

"Alright, and what about the rest of you?" The young man asked the rest of the people at the table.

"A chicken salad, without the chicken." Patty ordered, confusing the man.

"Ranch rap, and ice tea." Tsubaki ordered shyly.

"Chicken salad…with chicken." Liz said rolling her eyes at her sister, who just giggled.

" And what will y-you…" The waiter stopped and looked at Maka, his mouth gaped open like a fish. Soul stared at the boy, wanting to reach across the table and pop him in his jaw.

"Hum," Maka said looking down at the menu, oblivious of the pervert staring at her chest. Soul was just about to say something when Maka made up her mind. "Nachos." She said shutting the menu and handing it to their waiter.

"Excellent pick, my personal favorite." The man said with a smirk.

"Really? Mine to…." Maka laughed. And Soul felt his blood boil. 'Was she flirting?'

"Ya, it's pretty hot…" The guy grinned, licking his bottom lip. Maka laughed and Soul thought he was going to puke in disgust.

"So what do you think about the peach tea?" Maka asked looking over the drink menu.

"Ummm, well…" The guy started confused. Soul felt a laugh in the back of his throat, relief rushing over him 'Maka wasn't flirting, she's just naïve.' "It's good I guess." The guy finished.

"Alright, peach tea it is then." Maka said and the guy slowly wrote it down, along with the rest of their orders.

Dinner was fun and interesting, as always. Patty was white the whole time as she watched everyone eating their meat. Black Star literally ate himself sick; running over to the bathroom to vomit or 'num chuck' as he called it. And threw out the whole thing Soul found himself constantly glaring down people innocent or not, if they looked in Maka's direction they would get one of Soul's scary looks, and of course she had to sit on the out side of the booth. So that Soul couldn't see the whole place. Maka seemed completely oblivious to the whole thing, and that both bothered him and relieved him, because if she did know, she would most likely be kicking some ass right now. They were now on their way home and Soul couldn't help but be relieved.

"Bye Tsubaki see you tomorrow." Maka said giving her friend a hug. They were at Soul and Maka's apartment, the first stop on their way back to their houses. Black Star and Tsubaki would have to walk about five more minuets and Kidd and the Thomson sisters would be taking their car back to their huge house.

"Okay, see you then Maka-chan, remember, 3:00 us girls are going out." Tsubaki smiled, reminding Maka of the plans they made at the dinner.

"3 o'clock got it." Maka laughed. She waved a bye to the rest of her friends before heading inside the large building with Soul.

They walked over to the elevator and stood there in silence, Maka rolling back and forth on the balls of her feet. The elevator button dinged and the two walked in. It was late so there wasn't anyone else in the large metal box. When they were just about to reach their floor Maka reached down and pushed the red emergency stop button.

"Maka what the…" Soul yelled as the machine jerked to a stop, his arm pounding hard on the medal wall. "Are you attempting to kill us?"

"What's wrong with you?" Maka asked boldly, crossing her arms a pout spreading across her face.

"What's wrong with me? You're the one who's acting like a crazy person." Soul growled in annoyance rubbing his arm.

"You know what I mean…"

"Actually no I don't."

"Soul!"

Soul rolled his eyes and reached down pressing the button, the elevator jerking awake, but Maka pressed the button once more and it stopped again.

"You know what I'm talking about Soul." Maka repeated herself.

"No I really don't." Soul was growing annoyed.

"Yes you do."

"Enlighten me."

"Fine, first you look at me like I'm some sort of stranger, you don't say a word all night, and when we went to dinner you glared at every single person in there… and I have reason to belief that some actually pissed them selves. You can be pretty intimidating sometimes." She listed the things off.

"Okay if you're done…" Soul reached out and pressed the button, only to have Maka press it for the third time. "Really? Do you have to always be so dam stubborn?" Soul growled, raising his voice a bit.

"That's besides the point, but yes, yes I do and if you don't like it well then, tough." Maka said matter of factly putting her hands on her hips. Soul rolled his eyes, she didn't know how much he really did like it.

"You already said what you wanted to say…"

"But I didn't,"

"Well please… continue." Soul said trying to sound as sarcastically as possible, seeing how pissed he could get her. Maka pouted trying to look tuff, Soul missed that cute non-threatening face.

"Soul, do you want me here?" Maka asked taking Soul by surprise.

"Eh?"

"It's just you were acting kinda pissed off all day…"

Soul rubbed the bridge of hid nose, taking a deep breath. "Stupid girl…" Soul said putting one hand up against the back wall, only a foot away from Maka, pinning her to her spot.

"S-soul what…"

"Of coarse I want you here…" He said interrupting her, leaning closer, Maka's face was bright red as Soul raised is other hand. Her heart was racing; his hand was inches from touching her thigh. **Click**, Soul pressed the button that was behind Maka on the wall that she was up against. Soul pushed off the wall with his hand that was above Maka's head. "And if you press that dam button again I'll cut your hand off, got it?" Soul said from the other side of the elevator, Maka's eyes were still wide, she didn't dare move from her spot.

They walked out of the elevator less then a minute latter and down the hall to the small apartment. "Well, welcome home…" Soul said pushing the door open. Maka gasped, "What is it not as grand as you remember it being?"

"No, its just I expected the whole place to be a disaster, but you actually cleaned!" Soul's sweet dropped, in reality the place looked like a twister had gone threw it then turned around and went threw it once more for good measure. The only reason it look this good was because him and Tsubaki kicked some major ass (took everything and shoved it into storage.) "Who knew that Soul Eater would ever pick up without being told or helped? Why didn't you do this good of a job before?"

"I don't know hahaha…" Soul said rubbing the back of his head.

"Oh! My room, I can't wait to see MY lovely room." Maka giggled rushing down the small hallway. She had a huge room at P.A.T.M. but it never felt like it was hers. She flopped on the full sized bed a smile spreading across her lips as she felt the bumps of the old mattress, the other bed that she had back at the dorms had been way to big and fluffy. It was like she was sleeping on a mutant stuffed animal, yes creepy.

"Looks like they got your stuff here okay." Soul said from the doorframe, Maka leaned forward on her elbows and smiled up at him. "Blair left a note…"

"Really? Where is she?" Maka said pushing herself all the way up and walking over to Soul who was holding a pink sticky note.

Maka-chan~

YAY! Maka-chan's home, sorry that Blair can't great Maka-chan! But Blair will see Maka-chan tomorrow when Blair gets off… (FLIP NOTE)

Soul flipped the small sticky note over…

…work, we need to hang and catch up, and do other girly things! Can't wait to see Maka-chan…

Love, The Kitty

Maka laughed to herself. "I missed that cats funny way of talking."

"I sure wouldn't." Soul said rolling his eyes. "Lets get your stuff into your bedroom." Maka nodded and followed him into the living room. "Dam…" Maka looked down at the large amount of bags.

"I had a really big closet and it looked so empty without things in it…" Maka laughed. "And besides I don't even ware most of it hehe."

"Wait, it's ALL cloths?" Soul asked dumb founded, looking at his mister.

"Well… pretty much, that and gifts!" She laughed. "But yours doesn't get here for a few days, so you have to just wait."

"What are you talking about? Its your birthday that's coming up, why should you be getting me a gift?"

"I got one for everyone." Maka defended herself. "Now lets get these things into the room so that we can get some sleep. Soul shrugged and lifted up two duffel bags in both hands.

"What do you have in these things" Soul huffed putting the last one on Maka's bed. "Bricks?" Maka rolled her eyes, and was about to say something smart-ass like but yawned. "Alright I think that means its time for you to get some sleep." Soul said walking out of her room. He turned around when he was at the doorframe, "Night."

"Night…" Maka said rapping her arms around him, into a hug. "Its so good to see you again."

"Ya, ya…" Soul said a blush forming on his checks, Maka pulled away and turned around.

"See you in the morning." She said over her shoulder, she was trying to hide her own blush. She didn't realize just how fit and filled out Soul had become until they were pressed up against each other. And now her perverted mind was going off as she thought about what his chest must look like under the thin lair off cotton that was blocking her view.

"See ya…" Soul said walking away having his own perverted thoughts. 'Dam girl, does she realize that she just smashed her chest up against mine… her soft, large… shut it Soul!' He yelled at himself, 'this is Maka, Maka, Maka...'

Walking into his bedroom he pulled the red shirt off of his body, running his fingers threw his mass of white hair. "This is Maka." He said out loud, he unbuttoned his pants and threw them onto the floor, flopping into his bed he turned off the lamp that was on his wooden nightstand, unable to stop himself from thinking that Maka was laying in bed, on the other side of his wall, 'what a great feeling' he thought to himself. A smile spread across his mouth, "Welcome home… Maka Albarn…"

* * *

Review, and you will get super powa ^^

and i would like to thank:

soulXmaka4evalove,, for your coment on having Soul drool the idea completely slipped my mind,, :D


	8. Date?

AN: I meant to update sooner, but there was a problem with getting the doc. to my new beta, 'Kage Ookami-Oni' who is awesome, they did a great job. But, now we know how to get a doc, back and forth. So, there will not be any future problems with updating. Yay! ^.^

Any way, this is the newest chappy, read, enjoy, and REVIEW! It makes me happy,,

DC: I wished upon a star that SE was all mine ***evil laugh***, the star hasn't written back yet, so for the mean time, no I don't own Soul Eater D:…

* * *

Chapter Eight: Date?

The newly awaken sun gleamed in threw a cracked window. Its rays beamed and bounced playfully off the walls, making the room peacefully joyful. A small figure was out lined under a lightly-colored blanket, shifting in her sleep as a growing silhouettedisturbed the window.

The shadowed figure climbed on the bed, carful not to disturb the sleeping girl. "Maaaakkkkaaa-chhhannn…" A purpled haired cat purred, twisting a strand of the blonde's hair in-between two fingers.

"Wa…" Maka's sleepy green eyes slightly opened, her gaze shifting slightly to the direction the voice came from.

"MORNING MAKA-CHAN!"

"AHHH!" Maka yelled when she saw Blair on top of her. She jerked forward, causing their two heads to clash together.

Blair crashed to the floor. "Ouch! Maka-chan that hurt…"

"Well what do you expect when you startle people like that?" Maka yelled at the cat, she scooted off the bed to examine the spot on Blair's head that she was rubbing. "Are you alright..."

"YEP! BLAIR'S A OKAY!" The cat screamed saluting the blonde.

"Well that was fast…" Maka mumbled under her breath.

"WELOCOME HOME MAKA-CHAN!" Blair yelled again. Maka was just about to reply but a quick nock came from the door.

"Oi, will you two keep it down? Is it really necessary to yell this early in the morning?" Soul asked from the other side. Maka rolled her eyes knowing that it was useless to answer because Soul had already walked away.

"Oh, Soul-kun can be so stiff sometimes, no fun at all…" The cat crossed her arms and shook her head.

"You can say that again." Maka stood and held a hand out for Blair. The cat smiled and reached forward, using Maka's hand to pull herself up. "So what have you been up to these days…" Maka was interrupted as Blair's arms rapped around her long neck.

"Welcome home Maka-chan." Blair pulled away smiling at the blonde. "NOW WE CAN DO GIRLY THINGS! AND WITH THAT NEW BODY OF MAKA-CHAN'S MAKA CAN FINALLY FIT INTO SOME THINGS THAT ARE ACTUALLY CUTE!" Blair said with a grin on her face, unaware that she had just dised Maka.

"Y-ya, sounds good…" Maka answered her sweat dropping.

"MAKA!" Soul's voice came from out side the door. "If you're going to insist on waking the whole building up this early will you at least make some breakfast? I'm starving here…"

"Then make your own food!" Maka yelled back yanking the door open.

"As if! You woke me up, so you cook, that's how it works." Soul said nonchalantly.

"SCENTS WHEN!" Maka's voice grew even louder.

"Ah, I missed having Maka-chan around…" Blair said smiling, as the two continued arguing…

(Fifteen minuets later…)

Maka quickly threw down Souls plate, of hot eggs and ham. "There happy?" Maka asked looking away with a huff.

"Ya actually…"

"Wipe that smirk off of your face!" Maka snapped. "I didn't make you breakfast because you told me to… I did it because I wanted to." She said with a pout.

"Oh, really? I thought it was because I won…"

"YOU DIDN"T WIN SHIT!" Maka yelled; fists at her sides.

"Aaaaand round TWO!" Blair laughed from the counter. "Let's see if Maka-chan will recover from that tough loss…"

"I SAID I DIDN'T LOSE!" Maka yelled stomping her foot.

"I think you did." Soul said with a half smile.

"ALRIGHT THAT'S IT!" Maka walked over to her partner, rolling up her sleeves.

"Wow, this looks serious folks…" Blair continued, acting like an announcer.

"What you going to do? Hit me? Alright…" Soul got up and leaned down to Maka's level, turning his head, "Go on… right there." He pointed to his cheek.

"YOU JERK!" Maka pulled her arm back…

"YA-HOO! THE ALL POWERFUL BLACK STAR HAS ARRIVED… OOO WHAT SMELLS SOOOO GOOD?" Soul and Maka both blinked their eyes and turned towards the door.

"Good-morning… we knocked but you were yelling sooo…" Tsubaki said rubbing the back of her head. "If you two are eating we can come back latter…"

"OH! No Soul's about finished… here you go Black Star help yourself…" Maka snatched the plate off of the counter and handed it over to the drooling ninja.

"Hey! No I wasn't…" Soul yelled, but Black Star already swallowed the untouched food, in one bite.

"OH! And Maka-chan won round two! The score bored is now tied!" Blair laughed swinging her legs back and forth from her new perch on top the fridge.

"Don't worry Soul!" Black Star yelled after swallowing. "You weren't missing out; it wasn't that good any way! YA-HOO…" Maka's eye brow twitched at his words.

"Black Star…" Tsubaki said, getting in the way of Maka hitting him.

"So…" Soul said from behind Maka. "Why are ya here so early?" Soul asked.

"Didn't Blair tell you?" Tsubaki asked looking up at the cat. Blair hit her head with her palm.

"Oops…Blair new that she forgot something…" Blair jumped off the fridge.

"Forgot what?" Maka asked, finally starting to cool down.

"We thought that it would be better to come get you when Soul leaves for School…" Tsubaki politely said.

"That way Maka-chan can get home earlier, and not be sooo tiered tonight…" Blair said with a wink.

"To tired for what?" Maka said pointing her finger to her bottom lip, trying to remember if they had made plans.

"Oh… nothing…" Blair said grabbing her purse. "Let's get going then…"

"Wait…" Maka said as Blair grabbed her arm. "I'm not dressed yet…"

"We should go to…" Soul said to Black Star, who stuck his tong out.

"But, I have to run late so that everyone looks at me… if I THE GREAT BLACK STAR shows up early, I'll just be considered a nerd."

"Then just wait on the roof before class…" Soul said walking off, Black Star walking slowly behind. Soul stopped by the door frame. "See you tonight Maka… And yes, you did lose…" He grinned, shutting the door behind him.

"That little…" Maka said pounding her fist on the counter.

(Soul's pov)

"I find it ironic…" Black Star said walking with his hands behind his head.

"What's that?" Soul asked without looking at his friend.

"Just the fact that we always made fun of that chick… and now look at her." Black Star laughed.

"What chick?" Soul raised and eyebrow.

"UMMM let me think…Maka, duh who else would I be talking about? Get with the program I know, I know it is hard to keep up with a gods speed of thinking but…"

"What are you talking about?" Soul interrupted his friends rant.

"Listen little man.." Black Star put his hand on Soul's shoulder. "Maka the flat, totally non-attractive little girl, has now left, gone away… She is now replaced with someone who could probably be the hottest chick in death city."

"Okay it's final…" Soul said pulling away from Black Star. "You have completely lost it…"

"Fine all that I am saying is that, people have noticed. And if you don't do anything about it, some other guy will get her before you…"

Soul stopped walking and looked over at his friend. "What has Tsubaki been feeding you?"

"HAHAHA if anyone poised me it was your mister!" The blue haired mister laughed. "And I'm not joking; I mean you still love her right?" Black Star said getting serious. Soul just walked past him, without answering.

"We are going to be late…"

(Death City Privet Academy)

It was five past twelve, and Soul was about to kill the dam clock that hung in the large room. The constant ticking drilling into his head, as he desperately tried to answer the questions on the quiz in front of him. Between Black Star constantly peeking at his paper (from two people down) , the dam clock, and him thinking about what his blue haired friend had told him. Soul was finding it difficult to concentrate on putting pen to paper.

"Pssst… PSST Soul! Hey Soul!" Black Star whispered loudly. "Hey Pssst!"

"Will you shut it!" Soul yelled louder then he meant to.

"Soul Eater Evens do you have anything to say to the class?" Marie asked from her new desk.

"No, sorry…" Soul grunted.

"HAHA! You got caught, unlike a god like me!" Black Star laughed standing on a chair.

"Black Star just turn in your paper and go…" Marie said pointing to the door.

"YA-HOO! DO YOU ALL SEE THAT! MY GOD LIKE ABILITIES HAS GOTTEN ME OUT OF YET ANOTHER QUIZ! PLEASE DON"T ENVY ME IT'S NOT YOUR FALT YOUR ALL SO SIMPLE MINDED… oomph!" Marie threw her shoe at Black Star.

"OUT, NOW!" She yelled.

"YA-HOO!" Black Star yelled jumping out the window. The whole class seemed to sigh as he left the room.

"Okay, this is the ten minute mark!" Marie announced.

'Shit!' Soul thought. 'I'm so dead…' He looked back at his test… 'Okay, let's see… *tick* *tick* *tick* DAMIT!' He yelled at himself.

Ten minutes latter Soul found himself turning in a half finished peace of paper. 'So uncool…'

"This isn't like you… is it because Maka has returned? Marie asked concern coating her voice.

"Nope…" Soul walked out the room letting the door swing behind him. 'Why does every thing I do, people think it's because of Maka…?' Soul asked himself…

"Hey your Soul Eater right?" Soul turned his head and looked up to see a tall guy with dark hair that had bleached tips, looking at him.

"It depends, who's asking?"

"Darin, I'm from the class over." The guy said with a smirk, he was one of tough's guys that you just wanted to punch the moment you saw him.

"Alright, Darin, what you want?"

"Your Maka Albarn's partner right?" Soul felt the hair on his back stand.

"No, wrong guy…" Soul walked off leaving the guy behind.

"Way to chase them off your girl Soul!" Black Star laughed slapping Soul on the back. "That'll show them alright!" Soul grunted and rolled his eyes, all that he wanted to do was to get home, and do nothing else. "OH that reminds me… Shinigami wants you and your woman to come by with me and Tsubaki tomorrow at noon."

"Fine…" Soul said hoping on his bike and driving off, leaving his friend behind…

(Maka's pov)

"Sooo… what Maka-chan's saying, is that NOTHING happened, like at all?" Both Blair and Tsubaki asked for the tenth time, leaning over Maka who was sitting in the changing room chair. Maka pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Yes, "She said calmly. "That is EXACTLY what I am saying."

"Well that's boring…" Liz said from the corner of the small room.

"HEHEHE…" Patty laughed.

"Now will you all get out so I can change?" Maka asked.

"Fine, but Blair-chan still doesn't belief Maka-chan!" The cat yelled, jumping up and walking out. Liz and Patty followed suit, but Tsubaki stayed behind.

"Oh, come on Tsubaki! You can't possibly think that me and Soul…? Its just not rational. He and I are nothing but friends, we have nothing but friend like feeling for one another… and besides even if I… Soul would never… NOTHING HAPPENED!" Maka yelled at her friend who still looked like she didn't fully believe her.

"Alright, whatever you say… just tell me when you're ready to, okay?" Tsubaki politely said walking out of the room. Maka sighed, 'why would anyone ever think me and Soul… it's not like we act like it… do we? Naw, there all just crazy people…'

"Hey! Hurry it up, BIG BOOBS! HEHEHE I'm getting hungry!" Maka blushed at Patty's words

"I am not answering to that nick name!" Maka shouted, pulling off the skinny-jeans that she was going to buy.

"Ah, to late hehehe! Big boobs big boobs!" Maka quickly put on her clothing and bolted out the dressing room.

"I would like to perches these please." Maka said slamming down the dark jeans and the green sleeveless shirt, on the counter.

"Thirty-two dollars and seventy-three cents…" The black haired girl said, smacking her gum. Maka reached in her purse. She couldn't help but think how extremely annoyingly prepay this girl was, she had a ton of make-up on and her boobs were pushed up way to dramatically. And the way that she stood, twirling her black curly hair in her manicured fingers, smacking her gum… "Thanks…" The girl said taking the money from Maka.

"You're welcome…"

"Wait…" The girl squinted her eyes.

"Wha…" Maka began, but the girl clapped her hands.

"Oh my gawd! Like no way! You're that Maka chick… I like so dated your partner, oh what's his name… Soul! Oh, how's he doing?" Maka stared at the girl, blank faced.

"He's doing fine…"

"Oh, that's good. I was totally afraid that he was still upset about me braking up with him. He is way too clingy… Well any ways tell him that Amber says hey there!"

"Will do…" Maka mumbled, taking the pink shopping bag and walking out the store.

"M-Maka, are you alright?" Tsubaki asked.

"That was so messed up, running into one of his ex's." Liz said.

"Maka-chan…"

"HAHAHA!" Maka erupted in laughter. "HOLD ON A SEC!" Maka grabbed her sides and began laughing harder.

"Do you think she's lost it?" Liz asked emotionless. Tsubaki and Blair looked at each other. "I mean she's taking it well…"

"HAHAHA!" Maka continued to laugh. "I AM SO GOING TO LAUGH AT HIM ABOUT THIS!"

"Eh?" Her four friends asked.

"W-well…" Maka said finally getting back in control of her laughing. "I knew that he dated, but hahaha, some one like that…" She pointed to the shops door. "…w+ith someone like Soul, just picture it! It's hilarious!" And with that Maka erupted into another laughing fit, soon Patty joined her.

"Yes, Liz-chan, yes Blair does think that Maka-chan has lost it." Blair mumbled.

(Sushi Restaurant)

"Blair thinks that she's eaten an entire oceans worth of fish…" Blair mumbled grabbing her stomach. "Why didn't you people tell me to stop?"

"Um, we did remember? You kept saying, 'oh one more bight won't hurt.'" Liz said trying to mimic Blair's voice.

"Well it did…" Blair mumbled burying her face in her arm.

"Excuse me ladies…" The four looked up at the sushi sheaf. "Toughs young men over there ordered you all desert…"

"Ah, tell them to die…" Blair mumbled grabbing her stomach.

"Hey, some of us didn't stuff are faces with fish/ vegetarian rolls, desert sounds good." Liz told the cat. The sheaf looked unsure of what to do.

"Tell them thanks." Maka said waving to the three men across the restaurant, giving them a small smile.

"Hey Maka…" Tsubaki asked quietly.

"Ya what is it Tsubaki?" Maka turned towards her friend.

"Well, you weren't that surprised when Soul dated… so, well did you date?" The rest of the girls looked over at Maka, even Blair lifted her head.

"Sure I did." Maka said taking a swig of her iced tea.

"What, what, what!" The girls all shouted.

"Hold the phone…" Liz said waving her arms out and shaking them. "When were you going to tell us this vital information?"

"I don't know…" Maka shrugged. "It just never really came up."

"Well go on," Tsubaki urged her friend.

"On about what?" Maka raised a brow.

"You know, how many you dated, names, how well it went… yada, yada" Liz said rolling her eyes.

"Hehehe, 'yada, yada'." Patty giggled at Liz's word chose.

"Well, eight in total." Maka said counting quietly.

"WHAT!" Tsubaki yelled standing up.

"Maka the new playa, eight in three years wow…" Liz laughed sitting back.

"And a half year, and most of them ended within a week, so they really shouldn't count." Maka mumbled. "They just got on my nerves."

"Well Maka-chan, what about the others?" Blair asked now getting interested.

"What do you mean?" Maka asked.

"Well, you know, hehehe… the others, you said that MOST got on your nerves, not all…" Patty giggled.

"Well… okay there was this one…" Maka looked up to see them all staring at her.

"Name, woman we need a NAME!" Liz practically jumped out of her seat.

"Koga…" Maka said. "We went out off and on, but it wasn't really anything solid." She rubbed the back of her head, giving a weak smil

"So did you do it?" Tsubaki asked taking everyone by surprise.

"Tsubaki!" Maka blushed.

"Way to be bold about it…" Liz laughed.

"W-well I…" Tsubaki muttered, turning red as well.

"Well Maka-chan?" Blair asked.

"We…" Maka started.

"It's a yes or a no answer Maka." Liz interrupted.

"I umm…"

"Oh, come on already spit it out!" Patty shouted.

"Well…"

"Just answer the dam question!" Liz said again.

"NO I DID NOT HAVE SEX WITH HIM!" Maka shouted jumping out of her seat.

"Umm, excuse me… b-but your desert is ready…" Maka slowly turned her head to see that the short sushi sheaf was standing directly behind her, and that everyone in the restaurant was staring at her; muttering.

"W-well take it to go…" Maka said calmly to the sheaf.

"HAHAHAHA!" Patty erupted in laughter.

"Smooth…" Liz said with a grin.

"It hurts to much to laugh, to Blair will just tear for Maka-chan…" Maka looked over to Tsubaki who was even giggling a bit. 'There crazy, crazy psycho people.' Maka thought. 'And I missed them so much…'

(Soul and Maka's apartment)

Maka waved a last good-bye to the group of giggling girls. It was latter then she was planning on coming home, way latter actually. Their plan to leave early and get back early didn't really go as planed. The clock outside the apartment said that it was a little past midnight. How she was able to hang out with her friends for longer then twelve hours, surprised her greatly.

After her little out burst in the sushi restaurant, Maka felt that she couldn't show her face in the tight community of Death City, but what's done is done. Sighing she finally started sown the hall to the elevator, growing impatient after waiting a whopping three minutes, Maka ditched the old machine and started up the stairs.

"Ok, Maka… quiet." Slowly popping her key into the key hole, Maka gently pushed the squeaking door open. Tip toeing inside, she kicked off her bulky boots and looked around the dark apartment; searching for a certain white haired weapon. "He has to be around here some… oh, there he is." Maka walked over to the couch, looking down at sleeping form. Even though Soul would never admit; ever, he always waited to go to bed until Maka was safely home. 'Ah," Maka thought, "What a good little weapon…' She rolled her eyes at that thought. In reality Soul played the roll of "Weapon" waaaayyyy over board.

She left him to sleep on the couch, walking over to the kitchen. "Lets see…" She grabbed two cups and the container labeled 'coco mix'. Sticking the kettle under the sink faucet, she walked away to the cabinet. "Where is it… got it." Whispering she grabbed the small bottle containing peppermint leaves. This was something she used to make every time Soul had to wait up for her, to extreme hours. He should be up soon, like always, she didn't know how he was able to do it, but no matter how quiet Maka was, he would always know when she came home.

She turned off the sink and put the kettle on the heated stove top. "Took you long enough women." Maka put on an innocent smile, knowing that Soul had to get up in a few hours for school.

"So, so, sooo sorry…" She said rubbing the back of her head, "Time just went by faster then we thought hahaha…"

"What ever just put extra chocolate in mine." Soul mumbled walking over to the fridge to get the chocolate chips.

"Sooo…Amber…" Maka felt another burst of laughter building up in the back of her throat. Soul groaned.

"Don't even…"

"Ah, come on she seemed… interesting." Maka laughed poring the water into the two cups.

"YOU MEET HER! Oh, no…" Soul hit his head on the counter, "Your never going to let me live this down, are you?" Soul asked looking up to Maka. She smiled poring the chocolate chunks into the cup.

"Never," She put the mint in last, and handed the mug over to her partner.

"So uncool, it was only one date…one miserable, gum smacking…"

"But, I guess that I'll drop it for now, seeing that you did stay up all night…"

"Ah, how generous." Soul grabbed the cup from Maka.

"Now get some sleep, the bags under your eyes look bigger then normal." Maka teased walking over to her room.

"Good night." Soul said in a sweet voice, catching Maka off guard she turned around and looked at him.

"Ya, you to…" She whispered, blinking she walked off.

"Stupid…" Soul muttered, he didn't mean to sound so, so… "So uncool," Soul took a sip of the chocolate drink. Smiling, he to walked to his room, to join the realm of unconsciousness…


	9. Work, And No Play?

AN:

I apologize! And no not for the late update (though I should have posted sooner…) but for the fact, yes it is a fact now; that I am leaving for my grandparent's house in less then a week.

And they aren't the nice, loving ones... OH NO! They are the rich, preppy ones that continue to ask when you are going to give them grandbabies and you have to constantly remind them that you are only fifteen years old, so that it won't be happening anytime soon! And that marriage is totally not going to happen! AHAHAHAH! I AM GOING TO DIE!

I don't know when I will be getting back (if I make it back) so I will just lock myself in their guest room and write my heart out until my fingers bleed, and update with one or two chappys when I get back home… (along with a small rant)

DC: I don't own Soul Eater… there I am finally in touch with reality… now enjoy the chapter; I must go and dance with rainbow life size cookies! YAY!

* * *

Chapter Nine: Work, And No Play?

Pain shivered threw her, as blood mutated the blonde's form in more ways then one. The oozing darkness engulfed her world as her screams were muted. Running was not an option; ware is there to run when what you are running from is every ware?

Black liquid entered her mouth and nose, causing her to choke; unable to breath, she was blinded by the quantity of the over powering substance. Unknowing if the liquid had formed with her eyes or if her whole world was finally coated, leaving nothing to see.

"Welcome back…" A dark familiar voice echoed in the darkness. "Now I can return as well…" Eyes etched in the back of her mind, blood pooling out pink lips, caking down her body, she was one with this world of darkness. It was her, and she was it… a smile spread across her lips, ear to ear, and she loved it…

"Oi, Maka don't tell me you're still asleep!" Soul's voice broke Maka from her coma of a dream. "Hello in there, get up!" Soul was starting to sound annoyed.

"One minute." Maka mumbled, she slowly got out of bed and stumbled over to her door, cracking it open. "W-what?" She asked half awake.

"What? What?" Soul repeated. "I have been calling your name for ten minutes now."

"Did it ever occur to you that I might be oh, I don't know? SLEEPING!" Maka said matching Soul's annoyed expression.

"Oh, sorry I didn't know that Ms. Lazy Bones over here has to sleep in until THREE FLIPEN THIRTY!"

"It three thirty already?" Maka said scratching her head. "I never sleep in that late… Why didn't you wake me up this morning?"

"Do you ever listen women?" Soul asked, pinching the bridge of his nose. "I have been trying to wake you for TEN MINUTES!" Soul was beyond annoyed, and not just over his partner sleeping in, but because all day he had to tell people (mainly guys) that 'He had no clue if she was single or not...' And, yes it got old real quick.

"Calm down…" Maka said still half asleep. "What's the big deal? So I wanted to sleep in a little, you do it all the time."

"The big deal is…" Maka looked behind Soul to see the young Shinigami, Death the Kidd. Kidd cleared his throat. "My father has been waiting for you two for some time now," Kidd's face went stiff, " Tell me, why in Shinigami's name is it always you two who are causing my honorable father to wait?" Kidd's voice was growing louder, but he striated his tie. "He does have better things to do you know…"

"How the hell did you get in here?" Soul asked, ignoring their friend's rant.

"What is he talking about? Why would Shinigami be waiting for us?" Maka asked Soul.

"YOU DIDN"T EVEN TELL HER?" Kidd shouted, flailing his arms in the air.

"Tell me what?" Maka asked getting annoyed at the commotion.

"TELL ME WHAT? TELL ME WHAT! OH I'LL TELL YOU…" Kidd's voice grew in volume. Soul took a deep breath…

"Hey Kidd, the planters down stairs are unsymmetrical, go fix them will ya?" Soul asked calmly, grinding his teeth. Kidd's face went white.

"How didn't I notice this monstrosity? Liz, Patty!" The two pistols looked over from the couch. "Go get my gardening tools out from the car!" Kidd yelled running out the door and down the hall.

"Thanks Soul, way to go…" Liz said rolling her eyes, following her frantic mister.

"Hehehehehe…. Flowers!" Patty giggled skipping behind her sister.

"Now that was "cool"." Maka said doing air quotes when she said the word, cool.

"Ha, ha, ha. Very funny, now hurry up and get dressed, I say we have about fifteen minuets until Kidd's done with his 'landscaping.'" Soul said with a half smile.

"Perfect…" Maka giggled, Soul looked over at his smiling partner. "Now you have some time to make ME some breakfast." Maka rubbed her stomach and stuck her tong out.

"Psh, as if, and why would I do that?"

"Oh, I just recall yesterday when a certain someone said, 'you woke me up, so you cook…'" Maka was over pleased with her self.

"Dam, stubborn women…" Soul mumbled walking down the hall.

"OVER EASY ON RYE!" Maka yelled after him, she smiled to herself, walking into her room, and shutting the door behind her.

"Ahhh, Maka-chan and Soul-kun are so cute together." Maka looked over to her bed, to see a black cat grinning up at her.

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh, don't play dumb. Maka-chan and Soul-kun, you two like each other, it's completely noticeable." The cat said licking her paw.

"Oh, not that again…"

"What does Maka-chan mean? Maka-chan can't deny that there is a little something, something going on there?" The cat purred.

"There is nothing going on, so will you just drop it already?" Maka walked over to her dresser.

"Let Blair think… no… Hehehe Maka-chan and Soul-kun are perrrrfect for one another. It just makes sense."

"Maybe in your little world, but in mine. It makes absolutely no sense at all." Maka said pulling a green shirt over her head. Soul walked over to Maka's door about to knock on it when he heard the two talking. "I only think of Soul as my friend, my partner. We will never be anything but friends…" Maka turned towards the cat. "So just get that out of your head already." Soul turned away from the door, running his fingers threw his white hair. The cat looked at Maka from the bed…

"I don't buy it." Blair pouted, turning back into human form. "Your breakfast is ready…" Blair walked out the door, leaving Maka. 'When is she going to drop it?' Maka asked herself. 'It's not like Soul even looks at me that way… and there's no way that I look at him that way… right?' Maka sat on her bed, holding her hand up to her mouth. 'No, it's impossible… no way…'

"Oi Maka, get a move on!" Soul shouted from the kitchen.

"C-coming." Maka's voice was that of a whisper, her mind set on the possibilities.

"OI MAKA!" Soul's voice was louder, Maka walked out of her room and down the hall. "There you are…" Soul said handing her the plate.

"Now that I think about it, I'm not that hungry." Maka said giving him a fake smile and patting her stomach.

"Will you make up your mind?" Soul said with a huff, setting the plate on the counter. "Hungry, not hungry, it's not that hard."

"Sorry…" Maka rubbed the back of her head. "You should eat it…"

"Naw, not enough time, lets just go." Soul turned around and pulled the front door open, leaving without waiting for Maka.

"That's weird…" Maka said to herself. "He should have gotten madder…" She shrugged it off and followed him out the door. 'I wonder what's wrong with him.' Maka was deep in thought all the way until she was outside.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Soul's annoyed voice woke Maka from her thoughts. She looked over her left shoulder to see Death the Kidd hunched over. She walked over to get a better look only to be shouted at by the Shinigami.

"DON"T!" Kidd shouted at Maka, who stopped instantly. Kidd was on his hover-bored on his belly floating above the grass, holding a magnifying glass and small trimming scissors.

"Is he…" Maka asked.

"Yep," Liz interrupted.

"Hehehe…" Patty was rolling on her back, kicking her lags up in the air.

"Kid, we are going to be late…" Liz groaned.

"This is more important." Kidd answered, without a thought.

"Patty, will you please do something?" Liz asked with a huff. Patty stopped rolling on the sidewalk, and pulled herself up. She dusted off her shorts, and cracked her neck.

"**Oi Kidd you worthless scum…"** Patty said with a crooked face, Kidd looked up from the lawn. "**Get off your lazy ass and lets get a move on it already!" **Patty's eyes narrowed. Tears formed around the corners of Kidd's eyes, he shook his head up and down, and slowly got up.

"R-right…" Kidd mumbled.

"Scary…" Maka said felling her sweat drop. Kidd walked over to his over elongated white car and climbed in.

"Good job Patty." Liz said with a smile.

"Hehehe, I made Kidd cry!" Patty said patting herself on the back. Liz let out a sigh and then followed her mister into the car. Parry turned to Maka and Soul. "Are you two coming…" She made a kissing face. "Because we could wait for you." She was obviously still feeling a bit evil.

"Nope, were coming." Soul answered automatically, Maka was very confused, normally he would have made some sort of joke, or asked what she meant or… or… Maka shook her head, she was over thinking everything he was doing, do to her thoughts.

"You coming hehehe…" Patty asked with a wide sadistic smile.

"Yep…" Maka answered, blinking away her confusion. "So, what's this meeting about again?" Maka asked once she was seated in the long car.

"My father has an assignment for you, Soul, demon blade mister Black Star, and demon blade Tsubaki Nakatsukasa. He will tell you the details at his office."

Maka leaned over to Soul. "You know this whole; "business man" act of his is getting annoying." She whispered threw cupped hands.

"Yep…" Soul answered, Maka's bottom lip pouted at his attitude. 'He is going to get an earful about this.' Maka made a mental note. She leaned back in the cushioned chair, crossing her arms and lags. Soul's red eyes moved over to her pissed off frame, he new that he shouldn't act like such an ass, but he couldn't help himself.

"Alright we are here…" Kidd said, straightening his tie, the Thompson Sisters climbed out of the car first. Followed by Kidd, Soul shifted in his seat pulling himself up, he was about to get out of the air-conditioned car, but a small hand stopped him. His gaze turned towards the blonde.

"What is it now…"

"Why are you being such a jerk?" Maka asked her jade colored eyes were full with hurt. Soul shrugged her hand off…

"I don't know what you're talking about…"

"Soul…"

Soul turned around and scooted out of the car, Maka sat there looking at the empty space were her partner had been sitting moments ago. "That baka…" She muttered threw clenched teeth, wiping at her watery eyes, there was no way that she was going to let herself cry because of him. She put a determined look on her face, "If he's going to act like that then I will give him the cold shoulder as well." Maka finally climbed out of the car, following her friends up the long stone staircase of Shibusen.

(Shinigami's office)

"TOOK YOU ALL LONG ENOUGH!" Black Star shouted at his friends as soon as the door opened. "It's alright; it's understandable for people like you to be unable to match a GODS SPEED! YAHOO!"

"Black Star…" Tsubaki said politely, trying to stop her mister from being foolish, as always.

"YO! Maka, Soul… Thank you for joining us! And thank you Kiddo for once again escorting them here." Shinigami's cartoon voice rang out threw the bright room, catching everyone's attention. "Black Star, as you know you and Tsubaki have yet to collect all of your required souls. This normally would mean that you would be enable to graduate high school, but you two have a special case do to your soul's wavelength.

"YAHOO! Ya hear that Tsubaki? I'm special, even Shinigami recognizes that!"

"SHINIGAMI CHOP!" A large mitted hand smashed down on top of the blue haired mister, he dropped down; unconscious. 'Now there's an idea…' Maka thought. 'I should Maka-chop Soul, ya with that extra thick library book I just checked out…'

"Maka…" Liz whispered into Maka's ear.

"What?" Maka mumbled still deep in dark thought.

"Did something happen? You have a dark look in your eyes…" Maka looked over at Liz.

"Nope." Maka gave a little fake smile.

"ATTENTION!" Shinigami yelled, everyone's eyes went back to the death god. "Like I was saying, Black Star and Tsubaki Nakatsukasa have yet to get all their souls needed for Tsubaki to become a death weapon. There for, I will be sending both Maka Albarn and her weapon Soul Eater, with them on there next mission, as a sort of… lets say…chaperon."

"WHAT!" Black Star suddenly jumped alive, flailing his arms wildly. "THERE IS ABSOLUTELY NO WAY THAT WE ARE BEING BABYSAT!"

"Please Black Star…" Tsubaki smiled. "It may be fun having friends come along."

"NO! NO! NO! A GOD DOESN'T HAVE IN-SUPERIOR TAG ALONGS!" Black Star said ignoring Tsubaki.

"SHINIGAMI… CHOP!" And yet again Black Star was out cold.

"Excuse me Shinigami…" Maka finally spoke up; the death god looked over at the blonde. "So will Soul and I only be there on the side lines?" Maka asked.

"Right-o! You and Soul will just be there to make sure that things go smoothly; Black Star seems to get unfocused on his missions, you two will hopefully make him competitive on this one. But, unfortunately, this mission has no pre-kishin souls at the end of it, it's more of a routine check up on one of Death Cities sister cities back east. The area has been quiet for some time."

"So you want us to see if it has been TO quiet or not?" Soul asked from behind Maka.

"Exactly…" Shinigami made a peace sign with his fingers.

"Sooo…" Black Star sat up.

"Not again…" Liz mumbled, doing a face-palm.

"There's no real point in going." Black Star said emotionless. "How am I supposed to make Tsubaki a death weapon, WITH THIS PEACE OF CRAP OF A MISSION?" The room waited for another Shinigami-chop, but instead Shinigami sighed.

"You must put into mind Black Star…" Shinigami said calmly. "That you and Tsubaki are the lowest level mister weapon duo at your age, due to the lack of souls collected. So it is natural for you to get lower level missions." Black Star huffed and folded his arms across his chest.

"Ya, whatever…" The blue haired mister mumbled.

"Now you will be leaving on Friday after school lets out, to the small town of Sabaku."

"Great…" Maka herd Soul mumble. "More desert…"

"Well, that's about all the information you four need, see you in a few days." Shinigami said in a singsong voice, dismissing the group. They all gave a small nod to the death god, then turned around, making their way down the long hall; Black Star complaining the whole way.

"Man this sucks…" Black Star mumbled once the large double doors shut behind them.

"Well if you think about it, if the mission goes smoothly it could be like a little vacation with friends." Tsubaki smiled, trying to cheer up her mister.

"Ah, this is going to suck." Black Star groaned again, ignoring his weapon.

"You can say that again…" Soul answered. Maka felt her blood boil, she didn't know why she was so irritated with everything Soul said, but he was starting to really piss her off. "Well I'm heading home, you coming Maka?" Maka turned to the large clock overhanging the double doors.

"N-no, I actually…" Maka bit her lip trying to figure out a good excuse. "… I have to…do something," Great excuse, "Don't wait up for me, I'll see you in a bit." Maka looked over at Soul, who still looked skeptical.

"Fine" Soul said after a brief pause. Maka sighed, normally Soul would have questioned her, and she wasn't that great of a liar. So, this time his acting weird was a good thing.

"Well see you later…"Maka laughed nervously, walking down a side hall, leaving her friends behind. 'I'm so late' she thought to herself as she rushed down the hall.

"I wonder what her problem is…" Kidd asked looking in the direction Maka went.

"Isn't it obvious!" Liz shouted.

"Hehehe…" Patty laughed rolling on the ground.

"What do you mean?" Soul asked raising an eyebrow.

"M-Maka…" Tsubaki mumbled. "She must have a date."

"Oh…" Soul said walking away; he really couldn't handle this right now.

"And ware do you think your going?" Liz yelled.

"Ya dude!" Black Star added. "Go get your girl HAHAHA!"

"Na, I'm good…" Soul said rolling his eyes. The group of friends looked at each other, and at the same time they all grabbed Soul by his jacket and pulled him down the hall that Maka went down. "Hey what the hell!"

"It's for your own good!" Liz yelled at him. "This may just be your golden chance."

"She's this way…" Kidd said using his soul perception to track down the blonde. "All right… stop." Kid put an arm out to stop his friends, and looked around the corner of the hall. "If I am correct, she is in the nurses' station."

"Why would she be in there?" Liz asked confused.

"Beds…" Tsubaki mumbled; everyone went quiet.

"Does everything have to be sexual with you?" Liz asked her now blushing friend.

"Okay, now this is extremely uncool." Soul said finally shaking himself free from his friend's grips. "I'm going home now…"

"No you don't!" Black Star said jumping on top of Soul.

"Black Star what the hell! Get off!" Soul thrashed trying to get his blue haired friend off of him.

"Not until you promise to go and have a little peek!" Black Star laughed.

"WHAT!" Liz yelled. "ARE BOTH YOU AND TSUBAKI PERVERTS?"

"Liz…" Tsubaki groaned, growing even redder.

"Oh, that's not what I meant!" Black Star said, knocking Soul down and sitting on his back, Soul's breath was knocked out of his lungs by the impact. "I meant," Black Star's voice got serious. "What if Maka is in trouble? I mean what if…"

"Alright, alright I'll go, just get off already!" Soul yelled; elbowing his friend in the side.

"Ouch! Soul that hurt!" Black Star groaned rubbing his side. The blue haired ninja slowly rolled off of Soul.

"Ya, well you disserved it." Soul growled pushing himself off the ground.

"Well…" Liz said nudging Soul with her elbow, "Are you going or what?" Soul rolled his eyes, and dug his hands into his pockets.

"Fine," He sighed, he really wasn't going to like this. He pulled his fingers through his hair and proceeded around the corner to the nurses station.

"…really? No I'm fine…" Soul paused outside the door ware his misters voice was coming from. Taking a deep breath, he pecked into the slightly cracked door; preparing for heartbreak. He scanned the white room, 'Ah, there she is' Soul thought as he saw a shimmer of golden hair. "What the…" he muttered, instead of there being a boy with her, Maka was sitting on the wooden desk chair talking to the dark skinned Naigus who was acting as the school nurse.

"Yes, unfortunately that is the case…" The bandaged weapon sighed.

"Oh, alright…" Maka mumbled, Soul sighed, 'Maka was only getting a check up.' Soul turned to leave, "So…" he stopped, curious as to what Maka was about to say. "When will it completely take over my soul?" Soul grew white at Maka's words.

"Soon, very soon," Naigus whispered. "B-But, I am sure that Stein will be able to find something out before you loose complete control."

"Alright…" Maka said sounding saddened; there was a sound of a chair being pushed back. "Just do me a favor…" There was a brief pause. "Don't tell Soul, he acts stupid when he worries."

"Sure, my lips are sealed…" Naigus answered.

"Alright, by then." Maka said cheerfully, but Soul could tell that it was forced. There was foot steps coming to the door, and Soul quickly walked away, passing up his friends.

"Hey Soul what happened?" Liz shouted.

"Shh… Maka's coming…" Tsubaki said pulling Liz back around the corner. Maka walked by the group, paused and looked to her side, eyes met eyes.

"We…" Kidd started.

"We weren't spying, we saw and herd nothing!" Liz shouted.

"…okay…" Maka said raising a brow.

"You weren't on a date were you?" Kidd asked, sweat dropping.

"No," Maka answered, cocking her head to the side.

"Hehehehehe!" Patty laughed at Maka's confused expression. The friends looked at each other, silence filling the air. Foot steps were herd walking up the hall.

"That must be Soul," Tsubaki whispered.

Maka rolled her eyes, getting ready to yell at her weapon as soon as he turned the corner. She put her hands on her hips and frowned… the person turned the corner. Maka went white… "K-Koga?"

"MAKA-CHAN!" The dark haired mister yelled in excitement grabbing Maka in a hug. "It has been a wile…"


	10. Love Story Who's the Hunk?

AN:

I am ALIVE! Mostly… Well I am back from my grandparents house AHAHAHAH finally! Well there was one good point, and that was when we went to Hearst Castle! Ya, a real castle, it was my first time to one so I was super exited XD. And after just a few days of torture and nagging, I was able to master the art of ignoring and blocking them out of my mind, just say uh-hu and a few yeps, and if you really are really pushing it give a little nod every now and then.

Well any who, here you go chapter number ten! Yes double digest now! And at the end of this post I shall leave a list of thanks, so read them, you may be on it ^.^, DC: I no own Soul Eater

* * *

Chapter ten: Love story; who's the hunk?

Soul kicked an empty soda can as he walked through the hot town of death city. The sun laughed as its rays landed on his jacket covered back. But, he refused to remove the dark article of clothing; either that or he was to distracted to notice the burning temperature.

"Dam it… that idiot…" The white haired scythe mumbled, his tooth nicked his bottom lip as he clenched his teeth together, a small trickle of blood ran down the corner of his mouth, but Soul licked it away quickly. "Why does she do that? Act like such a…" Soul continued to talk under his breath, sucking on the sore spot on his lip.

"Welcome home, Soul Eater." Soul looked up at the feminine face of the landlady.

"Hello Amber." Soul said to the black haired girl. She gave him a slight smile, Soul knew that she liked him, she had for some time, but Soul didn't stop to chat, he had more important things to do. And one of those things would get him into a whole lot of trouble form a certain blonde, if he were to get caught.

Soul gripped the slick mettle of the apartments doorknob. "Come on open." He growled as he shook the handle. Pausing he sighed and dug into his pockets for the keys, "Dam… that stupid cat…" Blair had lost her keys the day before, so this morning the feline had borrowed Soul's, and now Soul was locked out of his own house. 'I could go down stairs and ask the landlady…' Soul thought, leaning up against the dark wood door. 'No that would be to much effort…' He bent his knees and slid down the door; stretching his lags out; he sat on the hard smoky colored floor.

He waited for about five minutes, (which felt like five hours) listening to the hot wind that whistled through the trees. Tapping his foot to a random beat, "Were the hell is Maka?" Soul sighed, now that he had calmed down, he realized just how hot it was. He took a deep breath and quickly pulled off his leather jacket.

(Maka's pov)

"S-so…" Tsubaki started for the fifth time, but she only looked away. Maka was getting annoyed with her friends behavior and it wasn't only Tsubaki but the whole lot of them. Even Black Star was quiet, and Black Star doesn't _do_ quiet. Maka just fiddled with her hair, 'this is really weird' Maka thought. Koga didn't seem to notice all the glares her friends were giving him, he was actually smiling, and walking close to her REALLY close to her. Their hands kept accidentally bumping, Maka really wanted to yell at him to move a few inches or a foot… or hell, why not a whole flippen continent?

"Death City is smaller then I remember." Koga said with a smile.

"Well Mr. big guy, sorry that it doesn't meet your expectations, you think you're a BIG guy?" Black Star asked rudely, Maka looked over at Tsubaki but she didn't apologize for her mister, instead her kind brown eyes held a tint of hate. What was up with them?

"Oh, no, no, no…" Koga said shaking his hands out in front of him. "That's not what I meant at all, it's just it has been such a long time cents I have been here, that's all."

"Well we all live here." Liz said grinding her teeth. "…and so douse SOUL!" Liz snapped at Maka.

"Who's Soul?" Koga asked cocking his head to the side, looking at Maka for the answer, and moving ever so closer. Maka opened her mouth to talk.

"HEY!" Liz shouted before Maka could get anything out. "I am the one talking here buddy!" Koga gave a little pout.

"Liz, please." Maka said glaring at the weapon.

"You know…" Koga said looking over at Kidd. "You really should keep your weapons on a shorter leash." Kidd looked taken aback.

"Oh, hell no!" Liz shouted pulling up her sleeve.

"We are here!" Maka yelled getting in-between the two, before Liz could get her hands on Koga.

"So this is were you live?" Koga asked smiling. "It's… cute." He pulled out a hanker chief and put it on the rail of the stairs. "Coming?"

"We have an elevator you know." Maka said.

"Yes, well I don't trust old buildings that much." Koga laughed, and then proceeded up the flight of stairs.

"That ass…" Liz was still steaming with anger.

"We should cut his small puny little…" Patty said rubbing her hands together. 3

"We are NOT cutting anything off!" Maka interrupted. "What is wrong with you people? Yes, he is unexpected, and he can be quite the character, but he is my friend." She turned towards the stares. "Now lets go, leave the attitude here…" Maka started up the stairs after Koga.

"This is bad…" Kidd mumbled.

"Poor Soul." Tsubaki sighed.

"No!" Liz interrupted them. "There is No way that Maka will end up with that jerk! We will get Maka and Soul together, all that we need to do is kick a little ass!"

"YA- HOO! I'm up for that" Black Star grinned, the group gave a little nod of understanding and then made their way to Maka and Soul's apartment.

"Koga?" Maka shouted once she got off the stairs.

"I'm over here." The brown haired mister said smiling at the blonde as he turned around a corner. "I was just exploring, this place is nice," His face went sour. "Well besides the half naked person over there." Koga pointed in the direction of Maka's apartment.

"Half naked?" Maka asked raising a brow.

"Hey Maka wait up!" Black Stars voice came from the stairs. A few seconds latter her friends appeared in front of the two. "Hey!" Black Star shouted. "My name is the one the only Black Star the GOD!" Black Star's grin went from ear to ear, as he extended his hand out to Koga.

"Sorry we were so rude before…" Kidd said putting his hand out as well. "My name is Death the Kidd, you can call me Kidd." Koga smiled.

"I'm Koga, it's nice to meet you." Koga took both hands and shook them, giving a large smile.

"My name is Tsubaki." Tsubaki said with a small polite smile. Koga's face twisted in annoyance. Then he looked at Black Star.

"Are all weapons here so rude?" Koga asked, the room went quiet as he looked over at a confused Tsubaki. "Listen, when us misters are trying to have a conversation, I would appreciate it if you just put a lid on it, okay?" Koga looked over at Maka "Now then where's your place?"

"O-oh, this way…" Maka said; her brow frowning at his words to poor Tsubaki who was still baffled. Koga gave her a large smile and started toward the direction she was pointing to.

"What the hell was that?" Black Star mumbled looking over his shoulder at his partner, whose face was still filled with hurt and embarrassment. Maka sighed as she turned around.

"Sorry about that, lets go." Maka mumbled as she walked away towards her apartment. She turned the corner that Koga had disappeared to.

"Isn't that just discussing?" Koga's annoyed voice made Maka look up. The mister was standing with his arms crossed; his nose wrinkled in disgust. "He's all sweaty and everything." Maka looked over at what Koga was looking at; her cheeks grew hot at the sight. Soul was sitting on the floor by their apartment; he was shirtless, showing his new matured body, hard muscles were glistening with sweat and he had on a frown looking at the wall opposite he was sitting, he looked in Maka's eye; HOT!

Soul's ruby eyes slowly moved to stare into Maka's jade colored ones. His jawbone clenched. Maka breathed in, aside from him looking sexy, Soul looked pissed really pissed. "And were the hell…" Soul started as he slowly got up, this gave Maka a better view of his tight abs. "Have you been!" Soul's eye was twitching in irritation.

"S-sorry." Was the only thing that Maka could say, her breath was still caught in her throat.

"SORRY! Oh its okay if I wait in the fucken 112 degree weather, for god knows how long, as long as she's SORRY!"

"Uh-hu" Maka said not paying any attention. 'I wonder what it would be like…' Maka thought, '… to touch them?' She felt her chest grow hot, 'I bet they would sizzle,' She was trying to look away from his muscles, but they were just so… ah inspiring.

"What do you mean 'uh-hu'? OI earth to Maka!" Soul was shouting down the hall, but Maka hardly noticed.

"How dare you raise your voice to her!" Koga yelled at Soul, Soul paused and looked over at the slightly shorter person.

"Who the hell are you?" Soul asked growing even madder.

"O-oh…" Maka finally reentered reality. "Soul, this is Koga, Koga this is Soul." Maka smiled at the both of them, but they were both still glaring at one another. Maka cleared her throat after a few seconds of it being quiet. "Soul is my partner, and Koga, well Koga was my… my friend from collage." Maka said trying to find the right words.

"Hahaha…" Koga started laughing, taking both Maka and Soul off guard, all of a sudden Koga draped his arm around Maka's shoulders. "I would say we were more then just friends." He wiggled his eyebrows at Soul and gave him a dark smile.

"Get your hands off her you little…" Soul was about to show this little punk what a death scythe could do, when Maka pulled away from Koga and grabbed a key from under the 'Welcome' mat and stuck it in the key hole.

"Here…" Maka said handing the key to Soul.

"You have to be fucking kidding me!" Soul said snatching the key from Maka. Cool air seeped from the open door, inviting Soul in, but before he could step inside, Koga pushed in front of him.

"Misters first." Koga said with a scowl, Soul's eyes flashed with pure hatred. "Wow Maka-chan this place is gorgeous, that's not expected from someone like you." Koga said as he entered the small apartment.

"Oh, thanks." Maka smiled from the counter. Soul was ready to rip someone's head off.

"You're welcome…" Koga looked over his shoulder at Soul. "Sweet heart." Soul glared at the brown haired mister in front of him. He was going to kill him. *Beep* *Beep* *Beep* Soul looked over at the phone. "Well?" Koga asked walking over to the kitchen, ware Maka was. "Are you going to get that?" Soul clenched his teeth; he didn't trust this guy one bit.

"Hello what do ya want?" Soul said snatching up the phone; Koga took the opportunity to slide into the kitchen.

"So… lovely?" Koga said rapping his arms behind Maka's waste.

"Ah! Koga… hey stop it!" Maka struggled under his grip.

"Oh, come off it sweaty, you didn't seem to mind so much a few months ago." Koga said breathing on the crook of Maka's neck.

"I said, get the hell off!" Maka elbowed the much taller man in the ribs, knocking the wind out of him, she spun around and shoved him into the fridge. Though she was small, and was much lighter then Koga, Maka was strong, graduating college at the top of her class in both smarts and strength

"N-nice job hun…" Koga wheezed gripping his stomach, Maka crossed her arms and walked past the panting mister, she silently hoped she boozed a rib or two.

"That was Tsubaki." Soul called to her as she stomped over to her room. "She said sorry but something came up and that they had to go back to the school." Maka nodded, and then slammed her door.

"Ya know." Soul said walking over to the kitchen and leaning up against the counter a crossed from the still gasping mister. "Your lucky."

"And how, may I ask, am I "lucky"" Koga gasped.

"Maka's to nice, if it were me…" Soul reached forward and picked the mister up by his shirt, easily with one hand. "I would have killed you…" He dropped the glairing Koga, and walked away. "You can let your self out, thanks to you Maka is going to be in a bad mood." Soul sighed knowing of the argument that was sure to come.

"Fine, but only because I want to!" Soul rolled his eyes at Koga's immature words. " Neko, get the dam door!" Soul looked over as a flash came from Koga's back pocket. I small meek girl dressed in a green kimono formed in front of Koga bowing her head down. Koga slapped her head sending red hair to snap back. "I said get the DAM DOOR!"

"Y-yes as you wish, I am your weapon, I serve my mister to the death." The girl bowed again and rushed past Soul, grabbing the doorknob and pulling it open for her mister.

"Maka is mine, and no mere weapon is going to do anything about that you got it?" Koga looked Soul up and down. Soul only chuckled.

"What ever." Soul answered, Koga stormed out of the apartment, reminding Soul of a three year old, his small partner following behind him. After the two left Soul sighed running his hand through his hair. "Uncool…"

(Shibusen)

"Well what's the plan?" Liz asked again, they were not going any ware until the group memorized the whole thing. And if that meant that they were going to stay in Shibusen's library for another three hours then that is what they were going to do. They were all seated around a circular table.

"Sense me and Black Star are going on a mission with Maka-chan and Soul…" Tsubaki started with a small smile.

"We do what ever it takes to get them to hahaha well you know…" Black Star laughed. "Get them in the same room; alone." He wiggled his brow; grinning from ear to ear, fully pleased with himself.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! And sense me, sis, and Kidd are all staying here, WE KICK SOME ASS!" Patty shouted jumping up and down on her chair.

"Patricia, if I have to ask you or Black Star to keep it down one more time, the group of you will be asked to leave." The old man librarian said from the large deck.

"Oops… sorry, hehehe" Patty giggled putting a hand over her mouth.

"Any way," Kidd said with a pout. "What Patty was trying to say, was that we stay back, befriend this 'Koga' caricature, who has NO symmetry to speak of if I may add, did you see his hair? It was a monstrosity, worse then Black Star's."

"Kidd, the plan!" Liz shouted.

"Oh, yes, we befriend him, find his weakness, determinate him." Kidd said with a slight grin.

"Exactly, I think we are ready" Liz said standing up and slamming her fists on the tabletop. The friends all smiled in agreement.

"LETS GET THAT ASS!" Patty shouted.

"Alright that's it, all of you out!" The librarian called from behind them.

(Maka and Soul's apartment, round:?)

"All that I am saying is that you could have been nicer to him." Maka said with a pout.

"WHAT!" Soul shouted, flailing his arms in the air. "Your saying I should be nicer to him? You're the one who cracked his ribs!"

"I did not crack them! And I only did that because… well that doesn't matter, you didn't even give him a chance! The second that you saw him you were being an ass!" Maka said getting closer to Soul.

"That's because the SECOND I saw him I didn't trust him!" Soul shouted back getting closer as well, there was no way that he was going to back down now, no way in hell. "He is not a good guy, Maka! Will you get your head out of your ass and just see that?" Soul's voice lowered slightly.

"He is my friend Soul, so just get over it." Maka looked away from the annoyed Soul. The white haired boy looked at the blondes face, studying it. 'Was she blushing?' Soul asked himself.

"Will you PLEASE get a shirt on?" Maka asked he face growing redder. Soul grinned.

"Ah, what's the matter Maka?" Soul said leaning over her. "Are you thinking purvey thoughts?"

"J-just shut it!" Maka snapped shoving him away. "Get a dam shirt on!"

"Okay, okay, crazy woman…" Soul said rolling his eyes.

"MAKA…CHOP!" Maka grabbed the closest book she could find, that so happened to be the phone book.

"Ouch! What the hell!"

"Soul! You jerk!" Maka yelled her voice braking, she ran out the front door slamming it behind her.

"Nice going…" Soul sighed; rubbing his sore head. "Ya did it this time."

The night air stung Maka's lungs as she ran down the sidewalk. A hot desert rain was poring in, instantly socking her cloths threw. She was running blindly in a random direction; tears streaming from her green eyes. She hated this, she hated him! That jerk, making her cry, how weak could she get? Dam that insensitive ass, she hated, hated, HATED him!

She slowed her pace to a stop, bending over and gripping her knees, panting; out of breath. "That's not true, not true at all…" She whipped her eyes and nose on her sleeve. She didn't even know why she was so upset; they had gotten into much worse arguments in the past. Maybe it was because he was right, completely and utterly right, and that meant that she was wrong. "I'm an idiot…" The rain stopped, no the water was just not hitting her anymore; she looked up and saw an umbrella over her head.

"The S.A.T. scores would prove otherwise." Maka looked up to see Koga, holding the stripped umbrella. "Why don't we go and get a coffee, or hot chocolate? I know how much you like toughs." Maka looked around her; she had run clear across town. "Then you can tell me what happened. Come on, I'm buying."

"O-okay…" Maka sniffed shaking her head up and down. "Hot chocolate sounds good." They walked in silence, Koga humming a song that Maka didn't recognize.

"This place will do." Koga said cheerfully, 'What am I doing?' Maka asked herself, not paying any attention to her surroundings. 'Soul said that he didn't trust him…' "Hey, Maka what do you want?" Maka shook her head up and down as she sat at the booth.. 'But, I have known Koga for two years now…' "Maka?"

"Hu?" Maka asked.

"You seem a bit unfocused." Koga said cocking his head to the side.

"Do I?" Maka wasn't trying to sound like an ass, but the kitchen seen kept flashing in the back of her mind.

"Listen, Maka-chan, I am sooo super sorry that I did that to you. Its just I missed you so much…" Koga's voice broke and he put his hand under his nose. Maka was saddened by it, but she didn't fully believe his performance. "And I just saw how that beast was staring at you, and I had to get myself in-between you two. Dam it! He was practically raping you with his eyes, and the way he was talking about how fine your ass was when you left the room." Maka was lost for words, 'That didn't sound like Soul.' Maka thought. Koga reached across the table and grabbed Maka's hands, holding them in his own, and stroking the top of them with his thumbs. 'But, I have been wrong before.' "But do not fret, I will never let anything happen to you. With me, my love, I will protect you from that hoarded creature!"

"Hey, I don't need protection, this is Soul we are talking about!" Maka shouted pulling her hands away from his.

"Ah, but you do." Koga smiled. "And that is why I shall be joining you and Black Star on your mission tomorrow."

"WHAT!" Maka shouted, jumping out of her seat.

"Oh, I just knew that you would be thrilled." Koga clapped his hands together and smiled up at Maka. "I already talked it over with the Shinigami, and he thinks that it is a wonderful idea." Maka's mouth was gaped open like a fish. "Oh, just think about it Maka my dear! The two of us on a road trip, alone…together…" Koga stood up as well, and pulled Maka into a hug. An evil crooked smile spreading across his face…

* * *

I would like to thank the following readers, who have continued to read this story and put up with my spelling ^.^

* SoulForAnime

*shorybubbles27

*aMMaROXx

*LoveTheCrazy

* WriteOutMyHeart

* Supreme cookieeater NANCY

* Yami96

* soulXmaka4evalove


	11. Love You, or Hate You?

AN:

Yay! So I am starting on my first COSPLAY! And yes, it will be the one the only MAKA ALBARN! I am sooo exited I am even making the scythe form of Soul (none of my guy friends have watched/read Soul Eater, they are all lame!) but I got my little brother to cosplay as Black Star, and of coarse I have to make his costume as well, that boy has negative sewing abilities. But that also means that I have to make his Tsubaki weapons as well, and he wants all her weapon forms. So, I shall be busy with that, drivers ed, and updating to make you all happy ^ .^ Enjoy… DC: WHY? WHY? WHY?

Chapter eleven: Love You, or Hate You?

Soul threw the twentieth book on the floor, he groaned in annoyance at the small pile. He wasn't even done with half of the first shelf, "Dam which one is it?" Soul cursed under his breath.

Years earlier he had happened upon one of Maka's books that had been hollowed out; inside he had found a small leather book, which was indeed her 'diary'. Now the annoyed weapon was fumbling threw one of his mister's three book cases.

"Ahhhhhh, they're never ending!" Soul shouting slamming his head into the book case. He didn't even need to find it, but if he did it would make his job a whole lot easier. He needed to find out what this whole 'black blood' thing was about, and why Maka wasn't telling him anything about it.

"I don't even know if she still has a dam diary or not…" Soul's red gaze shifted over to a promising thick looking book. He did a silent prayer to Shinigami and reached for the purple novel. Griping the hard book he flipped threw the pages with his thumb. "Dam it!" He set the book on top of the pile he had gone threw. "This is so un cool…"

Flipping over so that he was on all fours Soul started to put away the small stack of books. "This is ridiculous; I should just ask her what's up." Soul pulled his fingers threw his tangled hair. Sighing he doubled checked that the books were in their original places. When he was sure that they looked undisturbed he pulled himself up.

His eyes danced a crossed Maka's room; he barely ever came in the small square part of the house. So this was the first time he really got to see it. The room smelt like Maka, it was a sweet almost fruity smell; the walls were plain; mainly white, the furniture consisted of a small wooden desk that sat in one corner, multiple book cases and a dresser.

The scythe sighed turning to walk out the door, "…dresser…" Soul blushed. He had seen girls in movies hide things in there panty drawer. He felt his face and neck grow hot. "No way am I going to do… that." But as Soul muffled the words he found himself reaching for the top drawer knob.

Sweet trickled down his brow, he closed his eyes half way and quickly shoved his hand in the one spot Maka would literally kill him if she spotted him peeping into. It had been a wile, and times had certainly changed. Soul had seen a few pares of Maka's plain white cotton underwear a few years ago. But now, as his hand glided threw the no, no zone, Soul felt a mix of silky, stringy… was that lace?

"What would Maka need these kind of underwear for?" Soul asked finding it hard not to look at the articles/treasures inside. His hand brushed something hard, a small smile formed on his lips. "Got ya!" He yanked out a hard black book sending several pairs of panties and bras flinging in opposite directions. "Shit!" Soul's face turned redder as he stumbled around the room. He reached for the last article and froze, "Is that a… a… thong?" Soul swallowed the saliva that had begun to pool in his watery mouth.

He quickly grabbed the blue material and shoved it into the wooden drawer. "This better be worth it." Soul groaned his lags a bit wobbly, he sat down on the old bed; the bed that Maka sleeps on… Soul shook his head. "Dam what's wrong with you? Just read the dam book and then go." He looked down at the black book in his hands. Just like the other books he put his thumb on the pages and flipped threw them. The slightly yellowed pages separated in the middle to reveal a small leather book.

"Yes." Soul hissed darkly. He slid his fingers under the small book, being as carful as he could with it. He didn't want Maka to find out that he was snooping, cool people don't snoop, but when desperate time's call for desperate measures then ya got to do what ya got to do.

He untied the small ribbon, and scanned over the first page:

_**This journal belongs to Maka Albarn. **_

_**If Blair is reading this, then put it back, if you don't then you better not tell anyone what you read or you will be sleeping OUT SIDE for now on! And I mean it! **_

_**If this is Soul reading it… never mind that spiky head isn't smart enough to find this.**_

Soul frowned at the text, "That's new…" He rolled his eyes. "Alright Black Blood…" Soul thumbed threw the pages, catching a few words that caught his attention; he even saw his name more then once. "Black Blood…" Soul repeated. "Black Blood…" He had to stay on topic no matter what; it wasn't invading if it was for a porpoise right?

**Black Blood: **

Soul stopped on the page with the heading that read Black Blood. He looked up from the book, took another quick look around the room, listened for the sound of keys. "Alright…"

_**Black Blood: **_

_**Its back! Oh god no! The black blood it's… I can hardly think about it! And I can't even think about telling Soul, would he freak? Would he hate me for bringing it back?**_

Soul flinched at Maka's words; she couldn't really think that he could ever hate her? Could she…

_**More importantly, what does this mean about Medusa? Is she back? Is Corona? What does this mean about soul resonance? We have a mission coming up but we won't be fighting really... **_

Soul paused, the thought of Medusa returning never really crossed his mind. 'If that dam witch is doing this to Maka…' Soul thought 'Then I will rip her dam throat out myself.'

_**I'm worried that Soul has found out, I wake up screaming almost every night due to the nightmares, but so far he hasn't brought anything up. Blair has been asking questions but I just laugh it off. I don't know how much longer I can cover it up. I mean I was able to do it pretty well in the old days, but it was never this bad. I am starting to see things when ever I look in the mirrors, like darkness randomly engulfing patches of the sky or black creachers and shapes behind me, reaching for me, and sometimes I find myself reaching back…**_

Soul felt shivers go up his back, the hairs on his neck stood strait up. 'How couldn't Maka tell me this? That baka…'

_**I don't know what to do; I would rather not freak anyone else out. So, I will keep this to myself until Stein can figure something out. I think that will be the best bet for something like this. I know that ether Soul would not want anything to do with me, or he would get all protective 'weapon' on me and not leave me alone for a second (which can get annoying; fast.) **_

_**~M **_

"What an idiot…" Soul mumbled, "How am I not supposed to worry, when you do crap like this?" He sighed and ran his fingers threw his white hair, which had grown damp with sweat. He took another look around the room, 'alright time to go…' But Soul started to flip through the book again. 'Okay, just one more…little… look…"

_**Soul Eater:**_

Soul paused; she had an entire page dedicated to him. 'Well if it's about me, then I think that I am obligated to read it…' Soul thought about that for a minute before smiling. 'Ya, that makes sense.'

_**Soul Eater:**_

_**That little jerk! Okay so he's not that 'little' any more, he grew quite a bit, no a lot! He's always been taller then me but now it's just ridiculous! **_

_**Anyway, like I was saying that 'little' jerk! He thinks that he can avoid me like the plague and then shrug it off when I demand an explanation! And that dam smirk! He thinks he is sooo dam cool, ya right, he's so full of himself it's sometimes sickening!**_

Soul paused and re-read the swirly hand writing. 'Was this the roast of Soul?' Soul's brow frowned as he read the remainder of the small page.

_**At points when we are arguing I just want to grab him by that mass of white hair, throw him on the floor and smash his hollow head in with my boot! Ya that would satisfy me completely! **_

Soul sighed, what else was he expecting from Maka? He was about to shut the book… "_**But…" **_Soul opened the pages, 'but' what?

_**But… I guess that he isn't all bad; I mean he is a punk… But, I don't know… he can be sweet when he isn't trying to show off. And his smirk…with his pointy teeth, can sometimes be…almost…hypnotizing… though I still haven't found out if that's a good thing or not. **_

_**~M**_

Soul shut the book; his face turning white… "Maka thinks…" A toothy smile spread from ear to ear. "She thinks that I am hypnotizing."

He stood up slowly and with hesitation placed the leather book inside the black one. He walked over to the dresser drawer and tossed it in, grabbing a few pairs of panties and placing them on top of it. When he was positive that Maka wouldn't notice a difference, Soul walked out of the room. He reached for the light switch, inhaling the familiar sent of his mister. He flicked the switch off and shut the door quietly behind him.

Now to find his dam mister…

(Down town Death City, Maka's pov)

The constant beet of rain echoed threw out the damp streets, shadows danced around abandoned alleys; laughs could be heard in the distance. A small damp, pathetic looking figure shivered as she made her way back home. Blonde hair stuck to her face, back, and breasts. She shivered again as the wind whispered around her.

"Why…" She huffed. "Why the hell does it have to rain NOW?" She was irritated, of all the times that Death City chose to rain; it was now. "I should just call Soul…" She stopped and stomped her foot. "NO! I am not going to play the damsel in distress!" This week she was reading 'The Princes Bride'. "I would rather get a cold, then get that jerks help…Dam, why did I have to run so fare from the house?" Maka hung her head lower and dragged her drenched feet threw ankle high puddles.

"Soul…" Maka mumbled. "He's such a jerk… but, I guess I love him for it…" Maka's head snapped up causing her rain stained hair to spray water droplets in opposite directions. "Did…did I just say I…" Maka put a hand over her mouth. "Did I just say I _love_ Soul?... No, I didn't mean it like that; I meant it like a mister loves her weapon, or a friend loves her friends… nothing more… nothing less…"

A lump grew in the blonde's throat. "Who am I kidding?" Her legs gave in and she flopped on her knees in the middle of the side walk, she put her hands on the damp ground and lifted her gaze so the rain hit her tear streaked face. "I… I am…"

"You are a flipping idiot!" Maka turned her head slowly and stared into the red gaze of Soul. "Dam women, do you want to get a fever?"

"S-Soul…" Maka swallowed down the tears. 'I am in…' Maka thought. 'I am in love with this man…'

"Don't 'Soul' me! Get your ass out of that puddle." Soul reached out to help Maka up. Green eyes shifted over to the callused hand, her pink lips pouted.

"I don't need your help." Maka mumbled; slapping his hand away.

"Oi what the hell is up with you?"

"YOU are what's UP with me…" Maka pulled herself off the grungy side walk, cursing under her breath at her mud stained knees and blue skirt. "Let's just go home…"

"That's what I was saying." Soul growled at his partner, who gave him a dirty look. Soul rolled his eyes and took a step back to let the blonde step in front of him. Maka rolled her jade eyes at her partner, who grunted in annoyance.

Maka's doc martens clinked against the dark streets, she slightly brushed her pale hand against Soul's ruff hand as she stomped by him, the brief touch causing her to blush slightly. She could feel Soul walking just inches behind her and it caused goose bumps to creep up her spine. She didn't know what was wrong with her, did she love him? Or was it just her imagination? But that didn't really matter right now; no matter what the case, love or not…she was still fully pissed off at him.

Out of no ware Maka felt a warm compress around her shivering body, then the dominating sent of Soul. She looked at the black bickers jacket that was draped over her shoulders, then up at the unreadable red gaze of her partner. She felt trapped in his gaze, her feet were still moving, yet she couldn't…stop…looking… dam puberty had been REALLY good to him…

Soul did that signature half smile of his. "What is it Maka?" Soul was really considering bringing up the whole 'hypnotizing' thing.

"N-nothing, but I don't kneed your jacket you know I am perfectly fine." Maka pouted finally pulling her gaze away from Soul.

"Ya right, I can hear your teeth chattering all the way from over here, that and…." Maka flashed another dark scowl over at the now drenched Soul. Was he blushing? "Well, your shirt is also kinda see-through now that it's wet." Maka's face turned white as she slowly lowered her eyes to her chest.

"Ahhh!" She yelled wrapping Soul's jacket all the way around her body. "Why were you looking?"

"Hey don't yell at me, it's NOT like I was the one prancing around in a white shirt WITHOUT a jacket in the middle of a flipping storm!" Soul yelled back.

"Ya, just shut it!" Maka's face turned a deep crimson. Soul ran his fingers threw his now tangled hair. They both sighed and continued in an awkward silence.

"So…" Maka mumbled after they turned on their street, 'this is way too weird. Must think of something to talk about.'

"Hmm?" Soul let out a small reply for her to continue.

"How long do you think the weather is going to stay like this?" Maka mentally smacked herself. 'Talking about the weather, really Maka, smooth…'

"I don't know."

"Ya," Maka glared at her partner, 'Dam him and his half assed answers.' What else is there possibly to… oh ya. "Soul?"

"What is it now?" Soul sounded annoyed, .

"Koga's going on the mission with us tomorrow." Soul instantly stopped walking; his hair covering his face. "S-Soul?"

"HAHAHAHAHA! Nice one Maka, you're a real kidder, you had me going there for a minute." Soul chuckled a bit before looking up at Maka's confused face; the blonde cocked an eye-brow. "WHAT THE FUCK!" Soul grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her rapidly a few times. "WHAT PART OF HE IS A BAD GUY DON"T YOU GET?"

"HEY! Will you nock that off I'm getting dizzy!" Soul stopped shaking her but left his hands on her shoulders.

"Well? Now you're inviting him on missions? Come on Maka he is NOT a good person!"

"First off, you just met him, sure he has a few quarks here and there, but he is also really nice and funny." Maka reached over and pushed Soul's hands off her shoulders. "And secondly, I didn't invite him, Shinigami did…" And with that Maka took off the jacket and pushed it into her partner's hands, she turned on her heel and stomped the rest of the block to their apartment.

"Dam women…doesn't she remember that her shirt is SEE-THROUGH?" Soul shook his head and sighed before heading to the apartment as well.

(Inside Soul and Maka's apartment)

Soul pushed open the cracked door to their apartment. "Oi, Maka next time shut the door all the way."

"Why?" Maka shouted from the bathroom. "You were right behind me." Soul slapped his forehead.

"Oh of course…" Soul said under his breath so that Maka couldn't hear him. "…and weird brown haired creeps by the name of Koga can just waltz write in…"

"What, did you say something?" Maka asked walking out of the bathroom and over to Soul in the living room.

She had changed into her long sleeved cotton pjs. She looked warm, which made Soul want to either go and get into dry clothing as well, or pull Maka into an embrace to warm him up. Just thinking about it got him all… toasty, but was it a good idea? He looked at Maka's moving lips; she was talking about Blair leaving a note about the cat going on vacation in California. But Soul wasn't really paying any attention. Was it a good idea? His eyes were glued on her pink lips. Oh yes, I think it is…

"Soul?" Maka asked with a pout.

"Y-ya?" Soul mumbled getting slapped back into reality.

"You weren't listening to me were you?" Maka put her hands on her hips.

"Not really…" Soul shoved his hands into his pockets and looked away; rocking on the balls of his feet.

"Ah, what ever… you should really go change into something dry, this is going to be our first mission in a long time together, so we are going tomorrow, if you're sick or not."

"Okay, okay…" Soul brushed past her and walked over to his bedroom. 'If I kissed her…' Soul thought. 'She would have probably slapped me, moved out, and never ever forgiven me… Besides she's in love with that Koga guy…'


	12. Trains and Pillows

AN:

I AM SORRY! My old rock of a computer finally went out on its last limb. It is now completely and utterly DEAD…R.I.P. my lovely ancient computer, you were always there for me… through the good and the bad… the new and the old… ^.^' Any way, that is why I have yet to update, I ordered a new laptop a few days ago… my poppa said that I should consider it my 16th birthday present. Which I would probably use a whole lot more then a car anyway (small town).

Sooo right now I am still waiting for my new much smaller and way faster laptop to arrive so I am updating from my friends house, she is very generous. Especially scents I have to re-write this chappy along with the other three that were already written out… ahhh! Well here you are… enjoy! DC: I DO NOT OWN SE AHHHHHHH!

~Faye

**p.s.: The rating will change… **

* * *

Chapter Twelve: Trains and Pillows…

The heat of the two damp bodies violently clashed causing the sticky room to grow ever so hotter. The pair's heavy pants masking the room into an exotic aroma. Bare feet mashed together in a frenzy to claim dominance.

White; bushy hair, tangled with a mass of damp blonde as they wrestled in an enchant dance. "…Maka…" The male breathed heavily into his partner's neck, his body moving back and forth; every motion causing his whole body to shudder.

"Soul…" Maka answered his plea with a moan. "Ah….ah dam… Soul!" Maka leaned her head back; exposing her long creamy neck and chest. She arched her back as Soul cupped her right breast into his hand. He loved the way he was making her crazy, the way that her hair was a tangled mess, the way she called his name louder with each groan of pleasure…

"SOUL!" She hissed screeching into his ear. Soul replied with a small grunt and smashed his mouth on hers, continuing to massage her breast…"Soul…" He was slightly taken aback as she continued to mumble his name even though her mouth was covered by his…

"DAM IT SOUL! OPEN THE DAM DOOR!" Soul jumped out of bed; panting heavily. The sun caked his room, its warm rays telling him that it was morning… which explained why Maka was banging on his door… today was their "all so important" mission.

"I'm coming; I'm coming… hold it, no need to knock the dam door down…" Soul scratched his rear as he made his way over the carpeted floor. He reached for the handle, only after did he realize the umbrella that was formed in his boxers. "Ummmm…. Hold on a sec…" Soul opened the door half way, carful not to let the upset mister get a glimpse at his erected area.

"Took you long enough…"A pout formed on Maka's features, a deep blush spread on Soul's face as he slowly remembered the dream he just had. "What were you doing anyway?"

"I… uh… sleeping…" Soul was having a 'hard' time concentrating, when only a minute ago Maka was groaning under him, all of her exposed... her hard sculpted body, with smooth creamy skin smashed to his … 'STOP IT!' Soul yelled at himself, these thoughts were not helping his 'friend' down stairs. Soul squirmed a bit as he nodded at Maka as she explained that they had to leave soon…

"You know that this is OUR first mission in a long time… right? I mean of all days you could have picked to sleep in, why did you have to pick this one? Are you that clueless?... Soul are you even listening to me?"

"Uh hu… sure thing, just give me a minute, okay?" Without waiting for an answer from his mister, Soul shut the door. He needed to take care of a few "things".

"What am I going to do with him?" Maka frowned, pinching her brow. She yawned into her hand as she made her way over to the kitchen. "What was up with his…er… privet area?" Maka asked quietly, she blushed. 'It's not like I was staring or anything…' She thought. 'Must be the morning thing… or maybe he was…' Maka's face grew redder. "NO, NO!" She yelled. "That doesn't sound like Soul…"

"What doesn't sound like me?" Soul asked walking up from behind Maka.

"Oh, nothing…just you actually being on time for once that's all." Maka laughed awkwardly before she looked at her partner and pouted. "Are you packed already?"

"Yep…" Soul said looking away from her and digging his hands into his pockets. Soul didn't realize what Maka was warring when she woke him up, do to his… concentration…

She was dressed in her signature drench coat, but it was white with black buttons and black trimming and cuffs. Her black Minnie skirt peeked out the bottom and her green tank-top was just barely visible from under the white coat. But what she was warring wasn't the issue; it was the way that it fit her. The coats she used to ware were always tight and fitting, but this one was MADE for her. It fit just right, tight in the right places and loose in others. It perfected her figure…

"You like it?" Maka asked with a smile, her hands behind her back. Obviously she had noticed Soul looking.

"Uh, sure… looks nice…" Soul mumbled, 'looks nice?' Soul cursed at himself. 'You idiot… really smooth…'

"My mom sent it in the mail for my birthday; I got it this morning…"

"That's right; today's your birthday…" Maka looked at Soul who was smiling slightly. "Happy birthday…Maka…" There eyes met and locked on…'I can't belief how tall Soul has gotten… his back is so wide…' Maka thought, bringing a blush to her checks… she could get lost in that ruby gaze…

Maka looked away after a few seconds. "Oh, get your stuff… Tsubaki and Black Star are here…" Soul looked at her with a questioning look, but sure enough the door was taped lightly, followed by three large thuds…

"YA-HOO! OPEN UP THE GREAT BLACK STAR HAS ARRIVED! OH COME ON I HAVE TO TAKE A PISS!" Maka herd Tsubaki quietly shush him, but being Black Star he ignored her. "COME ON I CAN FEEL IT COMING! I'LL KNOCK THE DAM DOOR DOWN IF I HAVE TO!"

"If you break the door I will Maka-chop you till you have brain damage!" Maka yelled over her shoulder, she sighed, and turned from her partner walking over to the wooden door. "And you better flush AND close the seat!" Maka yelled at the smiling ninja as she pulled the door open.

"Of course I a GOD will be able to handle such a simple minded task…" Black Star slipped past the irritated Maka, "YA-HOO, But I didn't promise anything about AIMING!" The blue haired mister rushed down the hall.

"YOU BETTER NOT MISS OR I AM USING YOUR HEAD AS A MOP! YOU GOT THAT?" Maka shouted after him.

"S-sorry about him…" Tsubaki rubbed the back of her head; nervously. "He can be a bit much… hahaha."

"Oh, don't worry about it, its not your fault that that blue monkey has absolutely NO manners at all…": Maka mumbled under her breath, "He better not be blowing up are bathroom! It took weeks to get that stench out last time!" Maka ran down the hall after Black Star.

"Sooo… Soul…" Tsubaki said leaning on the balls of her feet.

"What?"

"Don't tell me you forgot!" Tsubaki yelled putting her hands on her hips.

"Eh? Forgot what?"

"Maka's birthday! What else? Sooo… you did get her some thing, right?"

"Of coarse I didn't forget, and ya I got her a little something… why?"

"What is IT?" Tsubaki said getting closer. "We are relying on only you now to get Maka, because of Koga going with us on the mission Kid and the Thomson sisters can't concur and destroy! It's going to be sonly you…"

"Wait…wait…wait…" Soul interrupted her, waving his hands in front of him. "What are you talking about?"

"Oh, uh nothing… never mind hahaha…" Tsubaki laughed. "I'm going to go help Maka-chan…" Before Soul could say anything Tsubaki was gone, down the hall.

"Okay…"

(Fifteen minutes later.)

The hot sun pored down in waves on top the four walking bodies, as they made their way to the edge of town.

"I can't belief you..." Maka mumbled glaring over at Black Star.

"HAHAHA, YA-HOO! YOU HAVE TO ADMIT IT WAS HUGE! A WORLD RECORD! WELL THAT WAS EXPECTED FROM A GOD LIKE ME! YA-HOO!" Black Star was walking with his hands behind his head, a large grin plastered to his face; obviously very pleased with himself.

"You are sooo lucky that I didn't kill you…" Maka growled.

"I don't know, it was pretty big, he may be right with the world record thing…" Soul said with a smile. Both Maka and Tsubaki rolled their eyes, as Black Star and Soul let out a roar of laughter.

"Took you long enough…" Soul instantly stopped laughing as he looked into the most dreaded face… the face of Koga Munashii. "Oh, but you my darling, are of coarse fashionably late… unlike the rest."

"Oh, uh Koga…" Maka said rubbing the back of her head, the brown head jumped off his perch on a near by tree. He instantly scooped up Maka's hands and rubbed them on his face.

"They way you say my name like that… oh you do it on purpose don't you?" Soul felt his eye twitch uncontrollably at the male's words.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about…"

"Oh, don't play _that_ innocent, my little flower…"

"**Uh hum…" **Soul cleared his throat loudly.

"Ewww, that's revolting, you should really get that checked out before you get my Maka sick with your nasty-ness." Koga said looking at Soul with a sour expression.

"What did you say?" Soul growled, straitening up to his full 6'4".

"Oh, and now you have trouble hearing? Maybe you aren't the best protection for my Maka…" Koga said snidely.

"Oh, and let me guess you think you are?" Soul scowled.

"Actually yes I do, I could do a way better job then you…"

"Will you two just stop it already?" Maka yelled getting in the middle of the two pissed off males. "We have yet to leave Death City and you two are already butting heads! You…" Soul smiled as Maka turned to Koga. "Stop picking fights… and you…" Maka turned towards Soul. "Stop taking everything so defensive… and." Maka closed her eyes and clenched her fists at her sides, facing a head of them. "FOR THE LAST TIME I DON"T NEED ANYONE TO _PROTECT _ME! I AM A BIG GIRL NOW! GOT IT?" Maka looked back over the two taller males. Soul opened his mouth to answer with a 'ya you do…' but Koga jumped in front of him.

"Oh, my darling, I do apologize, I never meant to upset you or make you feel in -superior in any way… it's _he_ who is the in-superior one here…"

"What did I say about picking fights?" Maka said slapping Koga's hands off her shoulders. "He is my _friend_ so stop treating him like trash, got it?" And without waiting for an answer from the flabbergasted mister, she turned on her heal and headed for the train station.

Soul smiled and walked past the fuming mister, Black Star followed suit but stuck his tong out when he walked passed the brown head.

"Neko, the bags now!" Koga shouted. His small red headed weapon jumped from the tree which Koga had jumped from.

"Y-yes ser." Her green eyes looked nervously back and forth from her mister to the bags.

"Did I tell you that you could speak?" Koga yelled at the thin girl.

"N-no my deepest apologies my lord…" Neko kept her head down as she grabbed the heavy bags, which were easily, if not heavier then she was. Koga waited until the group of Shibusen students were out of ear shot before he looked back at his weapon.

"You do remember your goal for this trip, right?"

"Of coarse I memorized exactly how my lord explained it to me." Neko's voice was that of a whisper. "I am to seduce the one they call Soul Eater Evens, making sure that Maka Albarn gets a full view…" *Slap* Koga's large hand smacked the side of the boozed face of the small weapon.

"Don't you dare speak her name you _worm_…" Koga grabbed a fist full of red silky hair pulling her off the ground; yet she didn't drop a single bag. "You got it?"

"Y-yes my lord I apologize… I am the weapon, you are my mister… I follow your every demand…" She shivered in pain.

"Dam right you do…"

(Train Station.)

"And that's the last of them…" Maka smiled as she loaded the last of the bags on the trolley.

"My love, I wish you would have let me do it…" Koga said with concern.

"I am fully capable…" Maka huffed, obviously still pissed about earlier. "Come on we are going to be late if we stand here any longer." They flagged down a train station worker who took the trolley to load it onto the train baggage cart.

"We are train number seventeen station two…" Tsubaki mumbled as she read off the ticket in her hand.

"THIS WAY THEN! YA-HOO FOLLOW ME EVERYBODY!" Black Star yelled walking forward; a smile going from ear to ear.

"Wait Black Star the train is this way…" Tsubaki yelled running after her immature mister.

"When will he ever learn?" Maka sighed. "We should wait for them inside…"

"Alright let's go!" Koga yelled, taking Maka's hand in his and practically dragging her behind him. "We shouldn't be late…" Soul followed behind them, a dark scowl spreading across his face. Maka looked behind her back at her partner and gave him a reasserting smile. "Here we are my love; now watch your step…"

"I got it thanks…" Maka mumbled pulling her hand out of Koga's. Soul was very pleased with the whole 'cool shoulder' thing that Maka was giving the other mister. Koga looked away with a huff, before he to climbed on the dark train. The three showed there tickets to the door man and made their way over to the window box seats.

The softly covered seats fit three in a row, so naturally Maka sat in the middle of the two upset males. Soul was looking out the window searching for Black Star and Tsubaki threw the thick crowed and Koga was smiling down at Maka from his seat by the hall.

"Is your friend always like this?" Koga laughed.

"I assume that you're talking about Black Star?" Maka answered leaning forward in her seat; her hands folded under her knees. Koga smiled and shook his head up and down. "Then…yes, yes he is…" Maka rolled her eyes and looked at Soul, who was now looking at her threw the window reflection. "Any sign of them?"

"No…wait, ya I think I saw blue… yes, they just loaded." Soul said looking over his shoulder at Maka.

"YA-HOO! THE GREAT BLACK STAR HAS ARRIVED!" Black Star walked down the small ail with a wide strut, his hands were placed on his hips and his face was filled with pride. "I TOLD YA IT WAS A LEFT TURN TSUBAKI!"

"You sure did, Black Star good job…" Tsubaki sighed behind her mister, shaking her head back and forth.

"HA THERE THEY ARE!" The two walked over to their friends (and Koga) they took the seats that were in front of the others, Tsubaki taking the window seat and Black Star taking the middle. The blue haired mister positioned himself so that his back and head were leaning against his partner and so his legs drooped over the seats next to him. Tsubaki's pale face blushed slightly at the motion.

"IT'S GOING TO BE A LOOOOONG RIDE, MIGHT AS WELL SLEEP." Black Star laughed loudly; closing his eyes. "AND PLUS THIS WAY NO FAT SWEATY GUY CAN SMASH HIMSELF NEXT TO ME! HAHAHA!"

Maka felt her sweat drop, "He should learn to keep it down…" The blonde mumbled to her partner.

"Ya good luck telling him that…" Soul answered with a smile.

"Hey Maka, my dear…" Koga said loudly, Soul looked at the other male; irritated at him for interrupting his and Maka's conversation. Maka glanced at the mister. "So you know, if you get tiered you can always lay your head on me."

"Oh, uh, thanks." Maka gave him a weak smile, Soul wanted to punch that creepy bastard …

The train gave a warning honk before it finally shuddered to life. The noise slowly grew as the heavy machine picked up speed, its medal outside shinning in the sunlight; making patterns in the grass below the window.

They had been buzzing along for about an hour now, which within that tine Maka had grown very interested in the back of Tsubaki's head. She had already finished her book about fifteen minutes into the ride, and would need to buy another as soon as the train stopped in Sabaku, which would be in about three and a half hours.

Maka thought that she was going to DIE! If not from the thick awkwardness that had formed between the silences of the two males positioned on ether side of her, or from the fact that she was sooo tired. She had gotten a negative amount of sleep last night, due to another night mare, this one however she couldn't remember, which she didn't know if that was a good thing or a bad, but she just shook it off.

Every now and then, she had to mentally slap herself, so that she wouldn't fall asleep and she was constantly muffling yawns. Black Stars loud snores were the only noise on the whole train car. This kept a beet, making it easier for Maka to drift off…

*Slap* "Ouch!" Maka yelled out as she accidently slapped herself, not mentally but fiscally.

"O…kay…?" Soul said looking over at his partner with a questioning look, an eye brow raised.

"Oh, shut it…" Maka glared at him as she rubbed her sore face. She had hit herself with her full force, which was causing her cheek to pulse.

"Maka, my sweetness are you okay?" Koga asked leaning into Maka's, 'personal bubble' to examine her face.

"Yep," Maka said letting a yawn escape her lips.

"Oh, you silly head…" Koga laughed, Soul snorted 'Silly head? What the hell is this guy on?' Koga rapped his arms around Maka's head, bringing her to his chest. "I told you to lay on me if you get tiered…"

"B-but…" Maka struggled to breath against Koga's boney chest. "I'm not the least bit tiered…"

"Then you must be starved!" Koga pulled Maka away, keeping his hands on her shoulders. "I will be right back!"

"I'm okay…really…" But the brown haired mister was already down the hall and onto the next cart over. Soul snorted under his breath causing Maka to look over at him…

"…silly head…" Soul laughed.

"Be quiet, *yawn*." Soul looked over at his mister, who was rubbing one of her eyes tiredly.

"Did you sleep last night at all?"

"Not really." Maka yawed again.

"Oh…" Soul looked out the window again.

Maka's head grew dizzy and her eyes fluttered briefly as she slowly and without control drifted to sleep, her last thought was how soft and warm her pillow was…

A blush formed on Soul's face as he looked down at his partner, who was passed out on his shoulder. Her pink lips were slightly opened; her face; completely relaxed.

"You idiot…" Soul mumbled under his breath as he moved a strand of loose hair out of her face.

*Click* Soul looked up to see the smiling faces of Black Star and Tsubaki. Black Star was holding a disposable camera, which he took several more pictures with.

"So cute!" Tsubaki exclaimed.

"Way to go Soul hahaha!" Black Star laughed in a hushed shout.

Soul looked away from the two beaming friends the blush still on his cheeks. His gaze went out the window, resting his chin on the palm of one hand. Maka; in her sleep, grabbed his other hand and snuggled closer to Soul, who's face turned the same color of his eyes.

"Maka! I didn't know if you would want the potato chips or sun chips so I just got both…" Koga stopped in his tracks as he saw the sleeping form on Soul's arm. "She said she wasn't tiered…" Koga said his eye twitching.

"Maybe I'm just more comfy then you…" Soul said with a smirk; loving the way Koga's face twisted in anger. "And Maka likes Sun Chips…"

* * *

I would like to give a special thanks to: **Soul luvr Silver** the reviewer that I forgot to thank in chapter 10… again I'm sorry. You shall not be forgotten! ^.^


	13. My dream is the Reality?

AN: Hello there, yet another late update ^.^'. My only excuse being that my birthday was on the 10th! Woot Woot! I am now officially 16! And my party consisted of me, my butt, and a comfy couch! That's my kind of celebration…

Well on a rather randomish note… I have convinced (have no clue how I talked my way into this one) both my poppa and his girl friend; Sheena, to cosplay with me and my little brother at the 2011 Sakura-Con and the 2011 Comic-con. My pop is going as Spirit Albarn (perfect right?) and his girl friend is going as Blair (she fit in my black dress.) And one of my brother's friends is going to cos as Tsubaki, which leaves me all alone. I am still in search for a Soul, (none of my guy friends have watched SE). I will continue to look…

DC: I own NOTHING! Well besides a certain laptop that is taking forever to get here!

* * *

Chapter Thirteen: My Dream _is_ the Reality?

(The newly clamed dessert town of Sabaku)

The wind dusted through the old silent town, it was a soft wind; random breeze. But no one complained as it moved the still, overcast air. Heat waves rippled in the distance, the sun laughing up the misery of the sun kissed villagers, who were gardening cactus and going about there daily life's.

A distant scream could be herd along the towns twisting alleys, obviously someone had pissed 'The Witch' off. But no one budged; no one daring enough to play hero, the one's who did were dead, plan and simple. Who ever was screaming probably disserved it anyway, so they just leave it at that. Besides better there ass then yours…right?

Children never left there home, the ones who did disappeared almost instantly. And not do to kidnappings or murders, but because of the town's NEW layout. It was as if it were in the center of a maze; a labyrinth if you will. That was the first thing to change when _she _took over. The next was the color, once such a vibrantly colored, earthly farming town, flourishing in wildlife and water.

Was now turned into a pick pocketing, dirty town; people constantly afraid of a decease the Witch had called 'insanity?' This was a new word to them, they had never herd of words such as, starvation, madness, and even the concept of death was new to them. They once believed in the 'recycling' of the soul, they believed that the soul passed to a new live force after their old one passed… but that was a long time ago, it seems.

When everything went they held onto their believes, almost positive that there children; who had passed away from this 'insanity' would be reborn into a better place, at a better time. But even that was eventually crushed, smothered into nothing by the cold hands of 'the loud one'. The loud one scared them even more then the Witch, she held the mark of 'insanity' she was the one who crushed the last thing they held so dear… By eating the soul of an innocent, the purest soul of the village; princes Nixie. When their beloved Nixie's blue soul slithered into the loud ones dark weapon. Everyone went numb; everyone went a little…

…Insane…

(Mountain Side Village, West of Sabaku)

It was dark by the time the train had stopped; moans of discomfort and soreness were herd down the halls as the Death City crew (and Koga) made their way down to the little inn that they would be stopping in for the night.

"Why? This putts us a whole day behind…" Tsubaki mumbled, softly rubbing the nape of her neck. A bomb threat was called into the train station, causing the train crew to have to shut down the whole damn thing, no one aloud off, no one aloud to MOVE! "And today was supposed to be a free day…" That meant they had to stay in the same seats for a full extra FOUR hours! Can you believe that? Four flipping hours for a bomb threat that turned out to be a false alarm anyway! After all of that, Maka was wishing that a damn bomb would go off. Now she had to walk into a mission tomorrow morning feeling like this!

"I don't know what's wrong with you people! HAHA YA-WOO! THE GREAT BLACK STAR FEELS JUST FINE!" Black Star yelled pumping his fist into the air. Maka reached inside her white coat for her trusty book, fully annoyed with the blue ninja.

"We have two rooms available." Maka's hand moved away from the thick bound of paper and over to the Death City credit card that they were given on long missions like this one. It covered room expenses, food/ drink, additional expenses, pretty much everything. Shinigami ran the whole show so with this magic card they were home free to do what they pleased. And right now Maka felt like a nice inn with a Jacuzzi bath…

"Oi Maka…" Soul's voice broke Maka from her day dream, and she gave him a little irritated look.

"What?" Maka sighed.

"The chick said that they only have **two** rooms…"

"And? Each room has a bed and a couch…" Maka smiled to herself 'and a nice balcony to read on… oh ya she finished her book already, damn…'

"What are we going to do about those guys?" Soul pointed at Koga who was smelling some flowers a few yards away.

"What do you mean? The girls get one room, Tsubaki, Neko, and I in room 12. And you, Black Star, and Koga in room 11."

"WHAT! No, no, no, no, no." Soul blurted out in a single breath. "Don't think for one second that I am going to be sharing the same room with that guy!"

"Oh stop acting so child like Soul, its only one night. " Maka rolled her eyes and paid for the rooms.

"Wait Maka my love, maybe Soul here is right?" Koga said with a big smile.

"I am?" Soul asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes I am shocked to," Koga said without looking at Soul, the brown haired mister reached down and brought Maka's hands into his own. "Maybe a switch of rooms is in order…" Before Maka could say a word in response, Soul snatched the room key from her hand.

"Ya know, maybe Maka's the right one here… it is only for one night." Soul said with an evil smirk on his face. Maka found herself completely lost of whom to Maka Chop. Soul for starting up fights, Koga for being perverted… wait no; sweet…no definitely perverted? Or Black Star for being, well Black Star?

"Alright…" Maka said pulling her finger tips from Koga's ridiculously soft hands. "We will see you all in the morning, don't be late, and remember 8am…" Maka hooked arms with Tsubaki who was starting to fall over. "Are you coming Neko?" Maka smiled over her shoulder, Koga gave a discussed face before he reached into his back pocket and pulled out a small red fan. Its handle was all gray with little red designs going up one side. A long chain was hooked at the base and at the bottom of the chain was a little vial of green liquid that pointed off into a five inch dagger. There were little whisker like blades coming off the handle, and the fan, when opened held red blades along the inside.

In a small flash of light death fan Neko Doku materialized in her human form in front of them, her head bowed and her hands neatly at her sides. "Yes, of cores Albarn as you wish…"

"Just call me Maka." Maka laughed at the girls formalness and hooked her arm threw the one Tsubaki currently wasn't passing out on.

The inn rooms were comfy, about the same size as Maka's and Soul's living room and kitchen/ dining-room smashed together. And of course there was the bathroom, which was small, but had the amazing jet bathtub! The wallpaper was a soft pink with small blue and white floral print, the bed was a canopy with the same print confider and pillow cases. The small sofa next to the window had a small lamp over hanging it, perfect for

Maka to read.

So besides the whole over girly colors, this place was very inviting. The instant the three walked in Tsubaki pulled off her top and flopped on the bed, face first.

"Nakatsukasa…" Neko said with worry.

"Oh don't worry about her she does that all the time… hahaha" Maka said with a laugh, rubbing the back of her head. She walked over to her unconscious raven haired friend and flipped her over, so she wouldn't suffocate herself. "You can sleep on the bed with her; I'll take the couch…"

"Please Albarn, let me…" Neko bowed her head down as she addressed Maka, causing the mister to frown.

"Please call me Maka, you know you don't have to be on Koga's leash…"

"But the lord has the right, me as his weapon…"

"You're also a person." Maka said grabbing an extra pillow and blanket from the closet. "Maybe I could talk to him, if you would like."

"No…" Neko said with a shake of her head. Maka sighed, as she made the couch comfy.

"Fine, but you should." Maka gave a small yawn; "I'll be in the tub if you need me."

"Yes Albar… I mean M-Maka…"

(Room 11)

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?" Black Star's voice filled the room. "IT'S ALL _PINK_! I AM NOT A CHICK; I CAN PROVE THAT I HAVE A DICK!"

"We believe you Black Star…" Soul said; eye twitching, he was also annoyed at the vibrant color. Maka was _not_ a girly girl by any means, so the only reason for her to pick this place was obviously because of the bath tub. 'Typical Maka…' Soul thought, 'Easily pleased.'

"I think it's just adorable! Reminds me of my Maka-chan!" Koga beamed pushing past Soul. Soul let out a little laugh, 'This guy knows nothing about Maka, she may look… cute and innocent, but in reality she is the complete opposite; piss her off and she'll kick your ass and Maka Chop you till you're nothing but pulp.'

"The misters get the bed, obviously." Koga said in a madder of fact tone. Soul just rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, that sounds good." Soul smirked, this guy had obviously never tried sharing a bed with the drooling, bed hog; Black Star before.

"And I get the bath first." Koga huffed and walked over to the bathroom.

"It's so pink…" Black Star mumbled, tears coming out his eyes, ignoring the other two.

"I'm going on a walk." Soul said over his shoulder, "Be back in a few…" Without waiting for a reply from his blue haired friend; Soul left…

The wind whistled threw trees and shrubbery as the white haired weapon walked along a small stream; making his way back to the inn. He had been walking for Shinigami knows how long, and the sky was starting to get a blue hue to it, indicating that it was around 5:00 in the morning.

His thoughts were completely scrambled as he thought about his mister. Now a days she was constantly on his mind and that wasn't always a good thing. Like now for instance, 'When is she going to tell me about the black blood? Should I just tell her that I know? No that won't work she would know that I snooped on her and Nygus, or worse; she would know about the diary…' Soul smirked a toothy grin. 'The diary… he almost forgot, Maka found him hypnotizing…' The wind picked up as Soul looked up at the inn building… 'Speak of the devil.' Maka was leaning on the balcony, her eyes half open.

"Oi, get some sleep!" Soul shouted, Maka's head shot up as she looked over at her partner. Soul shoved his hands in his pockets and looked back towards the creek.

"Your one to talk, where have you been anyway?" Maka yawned.

"Oh, ya know… around."

"Ahhh…" Without a warning Maka placed a bare foot up on the rail of the balcony and leaped off; landing gracefully next to Soul.

"Are you crazy?" Soul shouted, instantly searching Maka for any injuries.

"It's a whole lot faster than walking down the stairs." Maka shrugged, Soul sighed, not wanting to start an argument this early.

"Having a hard time sleeping again?" Soul asked not making eye contact with his mister. Maka didn't answer; she just looked up at the lightening sky, her green eyes

Blank. "Next time come get me okay?"

"And what could you do?"

Soul paused thinking about the question. "Keep you company?"

"Ya because you have always been Mr. Talkative." Maka let out a small sleepy laugh.

"We still have a few hours till we have to leave, think you could get some sleep"

"Probably not…"

"Alright then, follow me." Soul turned on the ball of his foot and started up a small path.

"W-wait where are we going?" Maka asked hurrying behind Soul.

"Some where cool," Soul chuckled softly; Maka took several quick steps so that she could be caught up with her partner.

"I didn't bring shoes." Maka mumbled next to Soul, who didn't slow his quick pace.

"You don't need any where we are going." Soul smiled as he instantly stopped. Maka looked at him and cocked an eyebrow, Soul gave her a quick side glance as he pushed away a few branches that had overgrown onto the path. Maka's breath caught in her throat…

"It's so beautiful," Maka looked around the sparkling pool of fresh water. A large mound of rocks formed a waterfall that overlooked a clear blue pool of fresh water, which glistened in the brake of dawn.

"Yes, very beautiful…" Soul was looking down at Maka, 'were he eyes always that green?' he asked himself. Maka looked up at him her eyes full of excitement…

"So this is where you were." Maka smiled.

"This isn't even the best part, come on follow me." Soul ran over to the water's edge, flopping down in the sand he started to untie his red shoe lasses. Maka cocked her head in curiosity and walked over to the weapon.

"What are…"

"Feel like a little swim?" Soul asked throwing his shoes to the side and standing up.

"Ha-ha very funny…" Maka rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, giving a little pout. Soul smiled at her before he pulled his shirt over his head, Maka's face turned bright red as her eyes made their way over his exposed skin.

"You aren't chicken are you?" Soul laughed again, Maka looked down at the thick scar that made its way across his hard muscles. It seemed out of place, and instantly Maka's face went into a frown. Soul noticed where her saddened eyes were looking and sighed. "Come on I want to show you something…"

"R-right…" Maka rolled up her pajama pant legs as Soul stepped into the clear water he held his hand out for her to follow. Placing her hand into Souls ruff battle scared one she allowed him to guide her into the refreshing water. The bottom of the pool felt nice on Maka's bare feet, the sand cooling them off and she smiled slightly to herself as Soul pulled away from her and dived in.

Without a hesitation Maka took in a deep breath and followed suit. The water hitting her face causing her to shock into full awareness, not the least bight tiered anymore. Maka felt completely relaxed and at peace completely submerged, opening her eyes she looked around under the crystal clear pool, she stayed floating under the water for a few seconds before she kicked her feet. Little oxygen bubbles tickled Maka's face as she made her way back to the surface of the water, her clothing; awkwardly heavy on her body.

"Oi, follow me…" Soul's voice rang out over the waterfalls white noise. Maka wiped her eyes with her arm and looked over at her partner who was a few yards away. A child like grin plastered on his face, his eyes gleaming.

"Alright hold on…" Maka couldn't touch where they were at, so she slowly waded over to her partner.

"This is really cool watch…" Soul darted over to the waterfall, looking natural in the quick powerful strides he made. He didn't stop striding when he reached the falling water; but actually sped up, disappearing under the wall.

"Soul?" Maka called out going over to the spot Soul had disappeared. "Soul?" When he didn't reply Maka put a hand on the rushing water, her fingertips skimming the surface. A tan hand reached out and grabbed Maka's wrist, her instinct was to punch and fight, but she just smiled as Soul pulled her under the waterfall.

Soul was right; this was the _coolest _thing she had ever seen. Inside was silent; there was a small, completely still pool inside that rested against a rock surface that acted like a small indoor island. Soul was still holding onto Maka's wrist and was chuckling at the 'fish' face she was making; completely lost for words.

"Cool right?" Soul smiled making his way over to the island. Maka shook her head up and down and followed, still gazing at the enchanting cave.

The island dropped off instantly, so Maka had to pull herself up over the edge, with Soul putting a large hand under her arm for support. She always yelled at him for helping her in cases that she was perfectly capable of doing herself; but deep and I mean way down there she knew that she secretly liked his helping hands, his shoulder to cry on…

"How did you find this place?" Maka asked as she squeezed out her dripping hair.

"Just happened upon it." Soul sat next to the water's edge and let his legs dip into the water. Maka sighed 'always with the short ass answers…' Maka shook her hair one last time before she squeezed her clinging shirt. Droplets of water coated the sandy rock surface as she stretched and made her way next to Soul, flopping down by his right side.

"It's feels nice," Maka said with a little smile; looking out over the water she slowly closed her eyes, taking in the feeling of freedom… of being with her weapon, her friend, her lov…

"Oh, that's right I almost forgot…" Soul said interrupting the blonde's thoughts. "I guess its a few hours late, but happy birthday." Soul reached into his pant pocket and pulled out a soaked paper box. "Oh it's a bit wet…"

"Thank you Soul!" Maka beamed at her partner.

"Ya haven't even opened it yet…" Soul tossed the small red box at Maka and looked away. "You don't have to open it now if you don't want…"

"It's so beautiful! Soul you didn't have to," Maka exclaimed, Soul looked over at his mister who was holding the small white charm bracelet, there were four little charms dangling off of it, one was a scythe, two were little souls; one shaped like Maka's and the other like his, and the last one was a little black square with green words that read 'the coolest mister.'

"It's just a little something…" Soul said in a bored tone.

"Soul! This is amazing, thank you so much!" Maka rapped her arms around Soul's neck; pulling him into a hug.

"Sure thing…" Soul said a blush forming on his face; he was having a hard time knowing where to place his hands without getting Maka chopped. So he decided to just pat her head and put his other hand on the ground for support; not like he needed it, Maka was really light. Her warm scent filled his nose, it's sweet but not to intoxicating aroma soothing his tiered body.

"It means a lot to me," Maka whispered into Soul's neck, her warm breath tickling his collarbone. Maka slowly pulled away, smiling up at her partner, she looked back down at the bracelet and started to fumble with the clasp.

"Here allow me…" Soul grabbed Maka's thin but powerful wrists and placed the bracelet on top of the creamy skin, clasping it closed. Maka grinned and looked at her wrist, shaking it back and forth. "The cool thing about it is I never have to guess what you want for your birthday or Christmas; all I have to do is get you another charm." Maka just laughed, to happy to get annoyed at his laziness.

"Even though this is amazing and wonderful, we should probably get going. The others will be getting up soon and we don't want them to worry." Maka sighed, Soul's face hardened.

"By 'others' you mean Koga right?" Soul hissed his name through clenched teeth.

"Yes, Koga is part of that category, along with Tsubaki, Black Star and…"

"What do you see in him?"

"Excuse me?"

"What… do… you… see… in…him…?" Soul repeated this time slower.

"I heard you the first time." Maka said annoyed at Soul's tone.

"Then answer the question."

"He is my friend, even though you two don't get along doesn't mean that I am going to kick him to the curve."

"Yeah well ya should."

"Stop being so one sighted!" Maka yelled jumping up so that she was now standing above the white haired weapon.

"I will stop being 'one sighted' when you open your damn eyes!" Soul snapped back; standing as well. "You are lucky that you have someone that will wait for you, because normally Maka, they would have moved on by now…" With that Soul dived into the water, leaving the confused mister behind.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN BY THAT? YOU ASSHOLE!" Maka shouted at the rippling water. She turned around and swung her arm back, punching the rock wall, a few seconds past as she took deep shaking breaths. "Mother fu…" Maka hissed clenching her fist, parts of the skin were rubbed off but nothing was broken, well nothing but the wall. Pieces of rock fell at Maka's feet as she cradled her throbbing hand. "I'm such an idiot… maybe all along Soul really did care for me?" Maka whispered to herself. "Maybe I should just tell him… or maybe not…"

* * *

AN: YAY! ONE HUNDRED REVIEWS! You guys are flipping amazingly awesome! Thank-you all soooo much!

~Faye


	14. You are a jerk and I love you?

Here we go, chapter fourteen! Yay! Well I don't have much to say but ummm…randomness HOME SCHOOL ROCKS! You all should do it, it's so freeing this is only my second year and I am already a full year and a half ahead of my class! That and you get to sleep all day and work all night, awesome! Only two hours of school a week so I have soooo much free time, to get a job, sleep, write more ff, sleep, read ff, sleep…. to much good stuff hehehe

DC: Nothing is mine *sniff**sniff* stop reminding me… XD

* * *

Chapter Fourteen: You are a jerk and I love you?

'Damn him…' Maka's green eyes darted over to the white haired weapon for the tenth time that morning. 'why is he acting like nothing happened? Didn't he just confess that he liked me a few hours ago? Was that my _imagination_?' Maka clenched her jaw and put her fists to her side. 'Why does he have to be so… so damn…' Maka's eyes darted open when she felt a soothing rubbing on her shoulders.

"Oh, my love you look so tense." Hands massaged the blonde's shoulders back and forth.

"K-Koga… um I'm okay really ha-ha-ha." Maka smiled up at the brown haired mister, instantly she looked over at Soul to see him glaring at Koga. 'Why the hell do I care what _he_ thinks?' "Actually a little to the left… ya perfect." Tsubaki looked back and forth at her two friends in disbelief, were they fighting? But more importantly was Maka trying to make Soul jealous?

"We should get going," Soul shouted louder then he meant to, he turned around in a huff and stormed away, back hunched over and hands dug deep into his pockets.

"Oh, yes everybody follow the oh so powerful Soul Eater Evans, he should know what's best, what's one to do without him…" Maka ranted under her breath.

Soul heard her, it wasn't like she meant him not to, so he had two options 1) walk away with his dignity intact and make her look like the fool or 2) turn around and give her shit, mean while looking like a grade A jackass. "Do you have something to say." Ah, always with option #2, so uncool.

"Yes actually, I think you are a self centered, sexist, albino punk who thinks and let me reeeeeeally hyphenate the _thinks_ he is cool."Maka said snidely folding her arms over her chest.

"Oh ya blondy, you're a confusing, twisted, little demon woman that is in the need of sever anger management!" Soul shouted back, Maka's face flushed with rage… 'Here we go again…' Soul braced himself, listing some come backs in his head.

"Alright that's enough!" Koga shouted, instantly both green and red eyes flashed him the same look.

"STAY OUT OF IT!" They both hissed at the same time.

"Leave him alone… you're so two faced!" Maka spat at him.

"I'm two faced? You're a confused psycho!"

"CONCEDED LIAR!"

"BOOK NERD!"

"BAND GEEK!" Soul's eyes widened, a long time ago he had _accidentally_ told Maka about the time he was in band; he played the tuba. So uncool… Maka looked confident that she had just one, yet another argument.

Looking away Soul muttered under his breath. "No wonder your dad left your mother, women in your family are completely nuts…" *Slap*Soul eyes widened, he was expecting another venom filled remark from his mister, but never before had she hit him, he knew instantly that he had crossed a line he shouldn't have.

"How dare you…" Maka whispered through clenched teeth, she pushed past him and grabbed her bag; heading in the direction of Sabaku.

"Soul, that was below the belt man," Black Star said with a sigh walking past his friend, Tsubaki just looked at him with saddened eyes and shook her head.

"How dare a weapon talk like that to my Love, I should tare you into pieces," Koga said calmly but with an edge to his voice, Soul just gave him the 'I dare you' look. "However Maka has a thing with you called 'friendship' or whatever, and it seems like you are doing a great job at screwing yourself over, so I will just sit back and watch as Maka starts to slowly hate you." Koga walked past Soul but stopped when he was an inch behind him. "And when you screw up your chance, I will be the shoulder for Maka to cry on, you are making this to easy…"

"If you lay a hand on her I swear I'll …" Soul snapped around, but the brown haired mister was already gone, "How'd he…" Soul shook his head and grabbed his orange and black bag. "This is going to be one _hell_ of a trip…"

The sun's eye lids were beginning to droop in the distance, streaks of oranges and purples were splattered across the deepening sky. The laughing moon was starting to show in the opposite direction, ready to begin a new night of work.

They had been walking in circles for hours, "What kind of town is built in the middle of a maze?" Tsubaki groaned.

"Actually if you look closely you can see that the maze was built only a few years ago." Koga said snidely. "Meaning they built it around the city."

"Oh, um okay." Tsubaki said shyly, they had been traveling around the twisting rock for so long that they agreed Black Star could lead, and he was going about it in the most obnoxious of ways.

"FOLLOW ME THE MAN WHO HAS SURPASSED GOD!" Tsubaki gave a little sigh.

"Black Star you and Kidd tied." The demon blade weapon said shyly, but her partner continued laughing, and leading the group in random directions.

Soul ignored his friends completely focused on his blonde partner. He watched as her hair light up when the lowering sun kissed it. The way her lips curled as she laughed at another joke from Koga, as her eye twitched, indicating that she didn't find the brown haired mister funny at all. He knew that she must know that he was staring at her, who wouldn't? He was practically burning holds into the back of her head, but he didn't mind.

The white haired weapon wanted her to turn around and glare at him. This whole silent/ ignoring his very existence thing was getting old very fast. He wouldn't mind if she would just give him a little glare or yell at him; hell he was so desperate that he would even settle for a Maka Chop right about now. So uncool…

"Soul, don't worry." Tsubaki gave him a little reassuring smile. "Knowing Maka she will forgive you when she is ready. I mean the longest time she held a grudge was… um…" The weapon put a figure to her lip in thought.

"Two weeks Tsubaki and that was over 'accidently' catching her book on fire, a book that she reread twice. This is fare worse," Soul pinched the bridge of his nose. "Women are so confusing."

"Not really…" Both Tsubaki and Soul looked shocked when the red headed fan spoke. "Oh, I umm mean, well you see, women are pretty easy when you think about it."

"How?" Soul asked giving his full attention to the shy girl, he was willing to listen to anyone to get Maka on his good side again.

"Um, well, just tell her that you are sorry," Neko said with a blush, as she messed with her hands, she was obviously not used to people, and two sets of eyes were looking intensely at her. "…insist that the whole thing was your fault, tell her that you value your friendship more than this, just say what you really feel…"

"Oh! Neko you're so cute!" Tsubaki squealed, clinging onto the thin girl. Soul was weighing his options, either he could be cool and have Maka apologize first which could take days if not weeks, or he could swallow his pride and follow what Neko said. Dimmit…

"YA-HOO! WHAT DID I TELL YOU? THE GREAT BLACK STAR HAS FOUND IT! KNEEL BEFORE ME HAHAHA!" Black Star shouted from a few feet off. The others quickly caught up with the blue haired ninja.

The entrance to the city was covered in dry leaves and cracked stone. The air was stale and smelt of burnt rubber, the buildings were patched up with mud and sand. "WHAT A DUMP HAHAHA!"

"Black Star please be quiet," Tsubaki said shyly at her loud mouthed partner. Not like there was anyone there to get offended by the assassin's comment. The place was quiet, muggy, and there was no people, no life to be seen any ware.

"Are you sure this is the right place?" Soul asked stepping past the group and into the dry streets.

"Yes Shinigami-sama said that it was a bit…" Tsubaki paused in thought.

"LIKE A DRIED OUT FISH!" Black Star finished for her, his loud voice carried out through the towns closely packed cottages. Koga pushed past Soul, and put his hands on his hips.

"This place reminds me of a movie set." The brown haired mister turned around and posed, giving a little smile, like he was an actor or something.

"YA AND I'M THE STAR!" Black Star shoved him over to the side, smiling ear to ear.

"Um, guys." Maka said rolling her eyes and pointing behind the two misters. Everyone looked past Black Star to see a group of people gathering outside the small cottages.

Their eyes reviled no sign of welcome; instead they looked either scared or pissed. The town's people looked at the group without blinking.

"Hello…" Soul started walking to the head of the group. "We have come to investigate a few things that have been reported…"

"His eyes…"

"His teeth…"

"Does he have it?"

"They are not welcome…"

"You are scaring them." Maka walked in front of Soul and smiled at the people. "My name is Maka Albarn, we came from Death City, and Shinigami sent us to make sure everything here is alright." Maka gave them her best innocent smile that she could muster up.

"Shinigami?" A tall dark skinned man walked to the head of the group. "That changes everything, my name is Jack Shuhan but you can just call me Jay, I am the leader of this town." Jay stuck his hand out for Maka to shake, which she took with hesitation. "Shinigami told me that you would be coming; I and many others are glad that you came. We need your help as much as the crop needs rain."

"Yes, well we are glad to be of service." Maka said with a laugh.

"If you may, follow me to your cottage. I do warn you it is not lavish, but it is the best we can offer." Jay let go of Maka's hand and turned towards the group of town's people. "These are our friends!" the tall man shouted with a twinkle in his eye. "They have come to help us rid of the witch and the loud one!" Maka's green eyes shot open wide.

"Maka…" Soul said quietly. "Do you think?"

"Yes…" Maka answered lightly so that only Soul could hear, she was so in shock that for a few moments she had forgotten she was mad at the red eyed scythe.

"Do not fear! With their help we can return to our gardening town, the rain will poor once more. And everything will be safe! At last we will have VENGEANCE!" Jay spat out the last word like it was venom.

"Kill the witch!"

"Kill the disease!"

"BLACK KILLS RED HEALS!"

"…Yes soul…" Maka whispered. "…I do think they are talking about Medusa…"

"Now then, this way…" Jay smiled turning to the group again. "We have all our faith in you…" The large man turned left and gestured for the group to follow. The trek up to the cottage was rough, straight up hill for most of the time, then through some cacti, which Maka curst at herself for warring a skirt. Her legs were cut up with so fine of scrapes that they itched like a mother fu….

"Here we are." Jay opened the paper door to the small building. Inside the room was dim but you could still make out various details. It was one room equipped with a clay fire place that had a small pot over it. The floor was made out of dirt and in the corner there was straw mats rolled up. "How about some light?" Jay reached over and lit a few candles that lined the walls. Now that there was some light you could get a proper look around.

The walls were wooden with white paper lining, On the sides of the four walls were folded up paper walls. "During the day you can keep the walls folded up like this." Jay walked over to the bunched up paper. "But at night when you are ready to sleep, just unfold them, put them into the bamboo feeders, and then you have your own little space for sleeping. There should be enough for all of you to get your own sleeping section." Jay gave them a little nod. "I will send you up some supper after you get settled." With that the tall man left the room.

"This place isn't so bad." Tsubaki said picking up a broom.

"It's all white and dusty…" Black Star complained. "And it's all one giant room, kind of reminds me of home…" Black Star flopped on a stack of straw.

"Tsubaki's right, with a little cleaning this place could be fun." Maka went and started to pick up a pile of straw that was scattered.

"Please Maka my love let me do that, you go sit." Koga said running over to the blonde.

"I am fine," Maka said getting irritated.

"Actually Maka we need to talk." Soul said shoving his hands into his pockets.

"And what makes you think that I want to talk to you?" Maka hissed folding her arms over her chest.

"Will you just swallow your wrath and come," Soul gave her a 'no negotiating' look. And Maka returned it with 'This doesn't mean I am forgiving you.' Soul rolled his eyes and walked out the door.

"Wait Love, you can't really be thinking about going with that savage." Koga said reaching out to the blonde, who sent him a glare.

"I will be back in a minute." She said over her shoulder as she to left the room. Both

Tsubaki and Neko sent each other knowing glances.

The sun slowly disappeared behind the labyrinth; though the temperature never changed. Two figures where outlined in the dark blue and purple sky overlooking the edge of a small cliff.

"Alright Soul I think we have walked far enough," Maka stopped and looked back in the direction of the cottage. "You don't have to worry about sounding uncool when attempting to apologize. Which I hope you know will be denied." Soul sighed and kicked a small dirt clod over the edge of the cliff.

"I will apologize, but not in vain. I think we have other issues to discus." Soul said looking at Maka with a serious face. She straightened her back and looked at him letting him know that he could continue. "Now that we know that there is a witch involved, who is most likely Medusa, and the fact that black blood maybe involved that would also point that… well."

"That Crona is involved." Maka said bluntly. "And if that is the case that means that Crona is the enemy," Soul opened his mouth to say something but decided it was better to just leave it at that.

He slowly leaned his back on a dead tree and closed his eyes, he felt Maka shift her weight back and forth from one foot to the other. 'Damn she's still mad.' Soul didn't blame her it was all his fault, he was so stupid sometimes. 'Tell her what I really feel… hu?'

"Maka we are friends right?" Soul asked breaking the silents; Maka looked over at her partner who was still looking out over the edge of the cliff. His eyes were half open and they looked saddened slightly.

"Of-of course we are." Maka turned to him and gave him a pout. "What makes you ask that?"

"Are we always going to be friends?" Soul asked his expression never changing; his ruby eyes never looking into hers.

"Y-yes I would hope so."

"No, what I mean…" Soul let his eyes flutter closed, 'damn he didn't realize how tired he was.' "What I meant Maka is, are we always _just _going to be friends?"

"'I don't under…"

"Can't we be more?" Soul finally looked up at his shocked mister. "Because, I hope you know Maka… that I like you a lot, I can wait for you as long as you need. You are the only one for me… I sound so uncool hahaha…"

"I-I don't know…" Maka finally mumbled out. "It depends, I can't just…"

"It's alright, don't stress over it." Soul said with a smirk. "At least for now we can be friends," the white haired weapon pushed off the dead tree and walked past his mister putting a hand on her shoulder as he did so. "Come on let's get back; I'm exhausted…"

"Y-ya…" Maka quickly followed behind him, her head spinning.

A few feet off sat two figures, one small and one large…

"Neko, I assume that the plan is going accordantly." A male voice asked.

"Yes my lord. Step one: have Soul Eater Evens confess to Albarn, has been completed."

"Right, tomorrow prepare for step two."

"Yes my lord." The female said shyly.

"And make sure that my Love sees you and him, we have no time for you to play around. Now let's go, Medusa has been waiting on us for some time now…"

"Yes lord Koga…"


	15. It Was All Just a LIE?

AN: Hello! Faye here with another chappy! Yay! Do I seem happy...well thanks for noticing XD! If you want to know why well… I ACED BOTH OF MY HIGH SCHOOL EXIT EXAMS! I am soooo happy, I was worried because I took them last year and I just got them in the mail just a few hours ago. When I took the test I was all confident in myself, but then after a few months of everyone getting their scores and me being empty handed, I thought 'damn it must have been to shitty for them wast their time sending it.' But NO! I got slightly higher on my English, which was a big WTF? Because Math is my strong point, and yes you're all probably thinking 'how does someone with her spelling/grammar capability get an A on an English test?' Well my answer is 'I have no flipping clue!' XD Anyway there, that's my little bit of happy news, well without further to do here is chapter fifteen enjoy!

DC: NO! Don't ruin my good mood by reminding me that I don't own SE! Damn too late! *Slams head on desk*

* * *

Chapter Fifteen: It was all just a LIE?

Nothing, nothing in the world can bring me down…

The sun was hot; predictable, as it laughed at the suffering people below, working another day. A small blonde was positioned on top of a tattered roof, humming a 'la la bye' to herself slightly, the toon she had heard plenty of times before… but where was it? She couldn't quite point her figure on it… but who cares? When your spirit is this high, why bring it down with impossible questions?

Speaking of questions… she had so many going through her head it was making her dizzy.

'Soul likes me… no Soul needs me…' Maka smiled to herself, she hadn't felt this good in… hell she has never felt this good; ever!

"Ohhh I'm so relieved…" Maka placed her hands behind her head and flopped on her back, her jade eyes sparkling up at the cruel hot star.

'I wonder what will happen next.' The mister bit her lip in thought. 'Do I just go up to Soul and confess my…. My what? Is it a crush? A want? Need? Or is it more… is it the big L word?' Maka put her hands over her face and smiled brightly, squirming her legs slightly like a crushing girl.

"I can't believe that this is happening…" She sighed.

'What do we do after I tell him? Do we hug, do we kiss? How do you kiss someone with pointy teeth? Would it hurt? Or would I feel pleasure from it, little small nicks of painful bliss… ' Maka felt her cheeks burn hotter. 'Am I really thinking of how it would be like to kiss Soul? I mean it's not like I have never _kissed _anyone before, I am ashamed to admit… but just the thought of kissing her partner… if what she imagined it to be was any ware close to what it is really like… then she could hardly wait!'

"Oh! I'm such a pervert!" Maka punched her arm and gave a small laugh. She sat up slowly and turned to her left, only to see two pairs of dark blue eyes full of questions. "T-Tsubaki!" Maka stuttered, how long had her friend been standing there? Was she really this spaced out to not have noticed? "You startled me ha-ha-ha…"

"Oh that's not fair Maka-chan!" Tsubaki wined climbing all the way onto the roof. "No holding secrets come on tell me, please?" Maka considered her possibilities and thought hard, 'should she tell Tsubaki? No, she will wait until they were officially going out… ya that sounds good…'

"Well you wouldn't believe what just happened, well not just happened, it happened last night…" Ya good job at keeping your mouth shut, thumbs up Maka, you blabber mouth.

"You're talking way to fast, so this must be good!" Tsubaki squealed in delight; moving ever so closer to her blonde friend.

"Hehehe," Maka giggled as excitement fogged her head. "Well it involves a certain spiky white headed, ruby eyed scythe…"

"Soul? What about Soul? It is Soul you're talking about right?" With every word Tsubaki's soft voice got an octave higher.

"Yes Tsubaki it is Soul that I am talking about, who else looks like that?" Maka smiled 'no one does, he is so unique… so dreamy…'

"Maka, your spacing out… again," Tsubaki was trying to make her voice calm, but in reality she was so anxious that the words sounded like she was holding in a sneeze.

"Well, promise you won't tell anyone?" Maka looked over at her friend who crossed her heart with her right index figure. "Alright then, well Soul… he kind-of well, Soul told me he liked me, like, like-like," Maka was blushing from ear to ear now and she was fiddling with her hair. It was a whole lot different saying it out loud then just fanaticizing about it. Tsubaki was quiet for a few seconds; her dark bangs covering most of her face, but when she looked up her eyes were filled with joy and tears.

"OH! Maka finally, that's just great! I am so glad that he worked up the courage!" Tsubaki pulled Maka into an embrace, smothering the blonde in her chest.

"Wait, wait, wait…" Maka said in one breath, pulling her friend off of her. "What do you mean 'finally' and 'worked up the courage'?"

"Oh, well I guess it's alright to tell you now, but." Tsubaki paused before her face beamed. "Soul has liked you ever scents before you left for collage."

"Really?"

"Ya, you should have seen him when you left, he was a complete mess." Tsubaki said nonchalantly, though this bit of information made Maka want to find the albino weapon and give him a big hug, hahaha that would be funny. "So, Maka…"

"Hu?"

"What did you say?"

"What do you mean?" Maka raised an eye brow at her happy friend.

"You know what did you say after Soul confessed? Did you tell him that you _loved_ him back?"

"Hey! I never said that he said that word!" Maka yelled at her friend, her whole body now covered in one giant blush.

"Oh whatever, never mind that, what did you say?" Tsubaki said with a smile at her friend's reaction.

"Nothing…"

"What do you mean nothing?"

"I didn't say anything." Maka said; folding her arms over her chest.

"WHAT! What do you mean? You just let him spill his heart out and you didn't even give him a little reply? Like at all?"

"Well I said that 'I don't know.'"

"You 'don't know?' What kind of answer is that?" Tsubaki said pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Well he doesn't deserve an answer." Maka said with a huff.

"And why is that?"

"Because, I am still mad at him, he will get my answer when he apologizes."

"Really?" Tsubaki sounded like she was about to yell again but she took in a breath to calm herself. "Maka-chan don't you think your being a tad bit _too _stubborn, even for you?"

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

"Well think about it, what if you confessed to him and all you got was an 'I don't know'? How would that make you feel?"

"B-But he…"

"Maka-chan, just think about it, he is probably freaking out right now. Wondering if he just screwed things up with you permanently, and if you take too long to say that you like him as well, he might just think that you are doing it out of pity. I mean you are going to tell him that you lov…" Maka shot her a look. "…that you like him right?"

"Y-yes, I think that I will… no wait I know that I will. I like Soul." Maka felt a weight lift off of her chest as the words came out. "I, Maka Albarn like Soul Eater Evans!" Maka stood and looked down at her smiling friend. "Thanks Tsubaki…"

"I didn't really do anything…" But before the weapon could finish Maka had already jumped off the roof and was half way down the winding path.

"Good luck Maka-chan, I want every detail." Tsubaki laughed softly to herself and let her mind wonder…

(Soul's POV)

"You are the only one for me? You are the only flipping one?" Soul punched himself mentally; right in temple, the soft spot where you could actually die if you get punched there. He wanted to die, could if it was possible to die of humiliation. He made himself sound like a jackass or like some psycho stalker guy. But what was worse was her reply, 'I don't know' three simple words that crushed his soul.

Knowing Maka she was probably just being stubborn about the whole 'fight' that they had earlier that day. But her face was so pale, so shocked… "What if she hates me? So, so, so NOT in the least bit cool!"

Sweat trickled down the white haired twenty-two-year-olds neck and down his shoulders. Leaving a trail of goose bumps on his hair line, he quickly wiped away the moister.

"I should have gone with Black Star…" The blue ninja went around the town to get the towns people 'to talk' meaning he was doing some investigating. And investigating Black Star stile meant that by the end of the day the whole town might just kick them out. No one rejected his idea though; they wouldn't mind leaving this hellhole.

"Oh, is that you Evans?" A small mouse like voice came from behind the frustrated weapon.

"Hey, Neko…" Soul said looking down at the small red headed weapon. "Where is Koga?"

"I-um, I don't know, I just went on a walk so…" Neko's mouth continued to move but her words were so soft that Soul couldn't make anything out.

"WHAT? I can't hear you, ya got to speak up." Soul said digging his hands into his pockets.

"Oh, I-I'm sorry Evens…" The weapon's face grew red and she bowed her head low.

"Ya whatever, listen you can just call me Soul okay? No need to be so formal." The small fan looked up with a spark in her eye.

"Y-yes of coarse…S-Soul" She smiled a bit wider. "Soul, I do think I like that better hehe."

"Ya, so why are you all the way in the middle of this hot town?"

"Well, I just needed to get away," Neko said shyly rubbing the back of her head. "You see Koga can be a bit much at times, so I just need a little brake."

"Really? Koga, being too much? No way!" Soul rolled his eyes and kicked a rock down the side of the road, or was that dried out dog shit? Neko looked at him with a confused look on her face. "I was being sarcastic…"

"Oh, hahaha very funny." Neko smiled again.

"Well I think that I shall be heading back to the cottage like thing." Soul said walking past the small girl.

"I-I was just about to do the same… may I join you?"

"Sure." Soul slouched his back and walked past the girl, without waiting to see if she was following. 'I wonder if I should just tell Maka that I didn't mean it…' The white haired weapon pulled his fingers threw his messy hair. 'But that wouldn't be the truth, and what if she likes me back? If I told her it was a joke or that it wasn't true then she would never forgive me. I wonder if I could convince her that she herd wrong?'

"Um, Soul?" Neko asked in a shy voice, putting her right hand on Soul's shoulder. Soul's red eyes darted to the red head; who was staring up at him intensely.

"What?"

"You like Albarn, don't you." She said it more as a statement then as a question so Soul just raised an eyebrow. "W-well, I just wanted to tell you that, well I know what you told her last night…"

"Wait what are you talking about?" Soul stopped in his tracks and looked down at the girl, they were right down the hill from the cottage. Though she looked innocent, Soul didn't trust the small meek girl, her and her mister were bad news he just had that feeling.

"Well I… I um…" Neko kicked up a bit of dirt before she cleared her throat. "You see Soul, I didn't want to have to tell you this, but… well you see Albarn was telling me and Tsubaki last night about what you told her… and um… well she was a bit creeped out to say the least." Neko's eyes shifted to the left slightly, never looking Soul directly in the face. "Please don't take it the wrong way, I am only trying to save you in the long run… just, the thing is Soul, I don't want to sit back and see you fall for someone who will never love you back…"

"Hold on." Soul shook his head left and right. "Your meaning to say that Maka, Maka Albarn was sharing gossip between you two, and she actually said that she was freaked out?" Neko shook her head up and down slightly. "Did Koga put you up to this?" Soul laughed as he said the mister's name. "That little prick…"

"No! You have it all wrong!" Neko grabbed both of Soul's hands in hers and shifted so that she got a few inches closer to the scythe.

"What are…"

"Listen, Koga has no clue of what is going on. His plan was to let you two get together and end up getting into a big fight and then start to hate each other. Kind of like what happened between Albarn's parents." Neko's large eyes shook with emotion. "I don't want that to happen…"

"And why do you think that it would?" Soul was just about done with this, 'Damn she has a tight grip…'

"Because… you have to face the fact that you and Albarn are not made for one another…" Neko looked down so now her gaze was on their folded hands. "You two are complete opposites… nothing in common whatsoever, I mean think about it, do you think that you two are soul mates?"

"I…"

"Do you think she thinks so?"

"Well…"

"What if you aren't? When you break up do you really think you could go back to being friends? And even if you do it will never be the same… would you really do something that drastic to sacrifice your friendship with her?" Neko's words flowed from her mouth smoothly, she had been practicing. But Soul was thinking too hard to notice, to distracted to see just how close the red head was getting… 'she is right, it would never be the same… ever… could I really do that?'

"Soul, you don't need to think about it, you already have the answer…" The soft words from the fans mouth was making him dizzy, they were so relaxing, it felt just like when he got tired last night… 'What happened last night with… with…who was it again? I can't remember her name… does it start with an M? No her name starts with an N… ya defiantly an N, Neko… that's the girl I love…'

"Soul… hold me…" Her soft breath on his neck was so enchanting, so not fulfilling enough, he needed more. The red head laughed a bit as his arms raped around her tinny frame. In one pale hand she held a small vile filled half way with a green liquid. 'That was too easy…' The red head's smile deepened as she injected some more of her poison into the scythes blood stream. 'Oh lord Koga I will make you proud…'

In the distance a blonde was running down a hill a large smile plastered on her face… "Soul! Yo Soul! There you are!" She placed her boot sideways and began to slide down the dirt path. Her partners back was turned to her… 'what is he doing?' "Hey Soul!"

"Just take me advice…" Maka stopped, was that Neko's voice? What advice? Wait, is Soul getting dating advice from Neko? Maka instantly ran behind a large rock, cursing under her breath as she slammed her elbow into its hard surface. 'If Soul is getting dating advise, I just have to hear it, this is just so damn cute!'

Neko smiled wider as she looked at the blonde from the corner of her eye. 'Just too easy.' She lowered her voice so that only the scythe could hear her. "Say that I am the only one for you… I need to know that it is true… say it loudly, there is no need to be ashamed."

"Neko…" Soul began and Maka sat up straighter, now that the blonde looked closer it almost seemed like the two were holding each other, but that didn't make any scents… "Neko, you are the only one for me…" Maka's eyes widened at the words… 'maybe Soul was practicing what he was going to say… but he already said that… maybe, is Soul…' Maka stood up and put a smile on her face as though she had just came.

"Soul! Neko! Hey what's up?" Maka shouted waving her hand in the air.

"That voice…" Soul muttered into Neko's hair. "…Maka…" Neko's eyes hardened. 'Damn him he is stronger then he looks… rejecting my poison like that how dare he…' "Maka…" Soul slowly started to turn his head; his grip on the red head became loose. "Maka's the one I love, not you…" his voice was still just a whisper.

"Soul?" Maka's voice was becoming closer, Neko new that this was her only chance to act. The fan grabbed Soul by the collar of his shirt and ran a finger over his lips; this made Maka stop, green eyes widening.

"Oh, Soul! I feel the same way…" Neko shouted in joy.

"What…" Soul mumbled but was cut off as Neko's rose lips smashed down on Soul's, their teeth smashed, and Soul's eyes widened. Neko used his shock to advance to kiss deeper, pressing her chest up against his. It took Soul a few seconds to react 'What's happening?' He grabbed the red heads shoulders and yanked her off, his head whipped around to face Maka; she looked like a deer in headlights.

"M-Maka…" Soul muttered.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to disturb you…" Maka laughed and turned on her heal, her heart felt like it just exploded, her stomach was down to her ankles, her eyes were dry but her throat was tightened and her nose was building pressure, so she knew that the water works were going to be coming soon.

"Maka… wait!" Soul shot the fan a death glare, who only smiled, her job was complete. "Maka!" Soul ran as fast as he could and caught up to Maka; grabbing the blonde's arm and turned her around to face him.

"Oh, hey Soul." Maka gave a little fake smile, anything so that she wouldn't cry; she refused to shed a single tear in front of him. "Where is Neko-chan?"

"Maka, it wasn't what it looked like! I didn't kiss her!"

"Oh, she kissed you right?"

"Yes! Listen Maka…"

"No," Maka pulled Soul's hand off of her and clenched her teeth, she could ignore being hurt, but she would not tolerate being lied to. "Was it really all just a lie Soul?"

"Maka please, I never lied to you, you are the…"

"The what Soul?" Maka hissed his name. "'The only one for you?' Do you use that line for every cheep date you feel like picking up? Cause I can tell you personally that it works, you really had me fooled I almost believed you!"

"I am not lying!"

"Not lying? Oh, people its okay he wasn't fucking lying!" Maka turned her back to him.

"Maka wait!" Soul pleaded.

"You know people like you, make me sick…" Maka hissed over her shoulder.


	16. Kiss Me

AN: Sorry for the late update, I planned on updating earlier but then I decided that I was writing to short of chapters. So I just kept on writing and writing until it was like a five thousand worded chapter. Hahaha so here you go, nothing really to say. But I'm about 75% done with my Maka cosplay, just have the jacket and the scythe left; so yay… any who enjoy… ^.^

DC: I have no ownership related to Soul Eater… *beats head repeatedly on wall*. Ouch!

* * *

Chapter Sixteen: Kiss Me...*hick*

She sat there, her lips curling into a warm smile as she giggled at the jokes being shared across the table. Green eyes darting back and forth; never making contact with his, yet they showed no emotion. They were empty pools of sorrow, his stomach tightened as she once again looked past him; like he didn't belong;

Didn't exist…

What happened? Why did he… how could he? Soul tightened his grip on his chopsticks and looked down at the simple meal that was placed before him. It wasn't like he was complaining or anything, but the only thing that remotely seemed appetizing was the bitter smell of the sake. He had already refilled his cup with the soothing liquid three times, but he didn't want to be suspicious. Black Star was already giving him a weird look, but the damn bottle was so close; so near to numb the pain…

Soul rapped his hand around the top of the moistened container and pored another glass. His red eyes looking around the room; 'Shit Tsubaki was raising a brow at him now…' He darted his gaze towards his meister, she could care less…

"…and that's why the priest didn't have any underwear on…" Koga laughed loudly after yet another one of his lame jokes.

"Hahaha that's great…" Maka put a hand on the dark haired meister's shoulder and gave a ridiculously fake laugh; Soul only rolled his eyes.

"Don't priests normally wear long robes?' Soul asked after chugging the remainder of his drink, 'did these people have anything stronger?' Soul thought to himself. 'Wasn't there a bar just down the hill?'

"It was only a joke, Soul." Maka hissed from a crossed the table.

"Ya, an uncool one…" Soul answered right back, 'she's actually talking to me? That's new…'

"The only one being uncool here is you!" Maka's eyes shone with anger, 'damn she's still taking his side…'

"At least I don't trick people into making false conclusions…" Soul spat back.

"I thought we were talking about the joke?" Maka smirked.

"Exactly, there is no way that when the priest bent over the whole crowd saw his extra-long junk hanging between his ass cheeks…" Black Star laughed at Soul's words.

"I didn't use those vulgar words…" Koga added.

"Really, because when people see something as clear as day, right in front of their eyes, normally its true." Maka rose out of her seat, and Soul jumped right up as well; no way in hell is she getting the high grounds!

"But things like that can be twisted and untrue, people see wrong, Maka."

"Yes, and people also lie!"

"My point EXACTLY!"

"YOU ARE SUCH A CHILD!"

"At least I do not believe in lame jokes!"

"YOU ARE A LIEING ASS HOLE! GO TO HELL!" Maka kicked the wooden table with her bare foot and stormed off; slamming the door behind her; everyone's sweat dropped.

"Wow, I never knew that Maka was so intense about jokes…" Black Star said dumbfounded.

"Black Star, shut up…" Soul whispered before he grabbed his and his mister's shoes and ran off.

The air was surprisingly thick and it stung the back of the scythes throat. Maka had gotten faster over the years and by the time he was able to get out the door she was already down the dirt trail and was reaching the bottom of the hill.

"MAKA!" It was a useless effort on his part, so he grinded his teeth together and started on the trek downwards. "Maka!" He yelled again.

"Go away Soul!" She sounded closer, meaning that she was slowing down, was it so that he could catch up? Or was it so she could yell at him some more? Either way, he had an ear full for her as well…

(Maka's pov)

She ran; tears' streaming down her porcelain face, the taste of salt was almost sickening in the back of her dry throat. Why in Shinigami's name did she forget to bring her shoes? Her feet were rubbed raw from running down the prickly hill.

But the pain in her feet she could deal with; she had felt much worse in the past. The pain in her chest however was almost unbearable, sobs choked out of her panting mouth; it felt as if someone had their hands wrapped around her neck; she couldn't breathe; had she forgotten how to?

"Go away Soul!" Somewhere in her subconscious she was able to find the words. Right now she really needed to be alone, and the felling of her weapon's soul behind her was really distracting the blonde from her own thoughts. He was getting closer to, was he actually faster than her? No that's not it, she was slowing down.

The blonde bit into her lip and an irony taste formed over the tears, she prepared to turn into an ally; there she would pick up some speed and loose the white haired scythe.

"Maka!" The voice came just inches from behind her, 'crap he's closer than I thought…' Before the meister had any time to position her foot correctly for a proper push off, Soul had his hand on her shoulder and pushed her into the ally wall.

"SOUL WHAT THE HELL?" Maka screamed; tugging at Soul's hand, which didn't budge. Soul's head lowered and he put his other hand on his knee; panting heavily.

"J-just… sta-y… s-still for…" Soul's words came out muffled as he panted. "one…sec… got it?" Soul finally met the gaze of his meister as she gave him a frown.

"Soul…" Maka covered her face with her bangs and wiped away the excess tears with the back of her arm. "You… BASTARD!" Soul was a bit taken aback as the blonde viciously ripped his hand from her shoulder and put her hands on her hips; looking over him. "What the hell is your problem?"

"What is my problem?" Soul narrowed his eyes and stood fully up so that he was a heads length taller than the meister. "WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM!" Soul very rarely raised his voice to anyone, he had to keep his cool, but at this moment in time he was pissed, more than pissed, he was about to rip someone's head off. His red eyes glowed and his sharp teeth were bared into a snarl.

Maka didn't wince once; she just stood there and glared right back. That was one of the things he loved about her; her fierceness; the way she was never afraid of him when everyone else was…

"Oh… you should know the ANSWER to that one Soul!" Maka spat, taking a step closer. "You tell me that you _like _me _more _than just friends, hell you say that I'm the only one for you…" With the last statement Maka folded her hands together and put them under her cheek; giving a mocking tone of voice. "And then when I actually start to believe it's true…" Maka's voice was rising again at the memory. "YOU TURN YOUR BACK ON ME AND KISS NEKO! Tell me Soul, is this what you wanted out of me, hu, did you want me to freak out! Or was it your plan from the beginning to have two _'chicks'?"_

"HEY! NOW YOU LISTEN! What I said to you was the truth! Every damn word, actually no it wasn't… I don't just like you Maka, I…"

"DON'T! Don't you dare say that word Soul, you hurt me enough already!"

"Maka I didn't kiss her!"

"STOP LIEING DAMIT!" Maka's green eyes flashed hotter as she folded her arms a crossed her chest. "WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU JUST LEAVE ME?" Soul stared at his meister his fists tightening at his sides. "YOU SHOULD HAVE JUST GOTTEN A NEW MEISTER WHEN I LEFT SOUL! SO WHY THE HELL PLAY THESE GAMES? WHY DIDN'T YOU JUST LEAVE ME!"

*Punch*

Maka's eyes widened in shock as she felt air rush past her ear. Soul's fist was deeply implanted into the wall behind the meister's head; just centimeters from making contact with her frightened face.

"Don't you ever…" Soul's voice was a whisper coming out from between clenched teeth. "... say that…" Soul's hardened face looked into Maka's shaking eyes. Then without the slightest warning Soul grabbed the front of Maka's green shirt and smashed their lips together.

Maka's eyes widened even more as she looked at her partner, who had his eyes closed. She could feel his rough lips on hers, his hand only inches away from her breasts. But the only thing she could think of was how desperately hot the kiss was. How badly she needed… but why wouldn't she move, why were her hands just dangling helplessly at her sides? Why wasn't she taking this opportunity to kiss him back, to run her slender fingers through his white head of hair, to explore his new matured body the way she always imagined it.

But that was all imaginary; this right now, as the seconds ticked by was the real deal. Soul was kissing her, Soul Eater Evens the perverted, sexist, jerk… sexiest kisser that she had ever…

He pulled away, Maka still looking like a scared little child just looked at him with the same expression she had on before. Her hands still dangling at her sides, her eyes still widened with shock.

"That's why I would _never _leave you…" His voice was still being hissed threw his teeth. It was like nothing happened; yet so much did.

He turned his back without looking at his meister; dropping her doc martens by her bare feet; just as Maka's legs gave out and she dropped to her knees. She watched helplessly as his large back walked out of the ally and around the corner. She wanted to call out to him, to reach out and grab onto his sleeve to shout out the word that her papa said so many times to her and her mother. But that word just leaves everyone vulnerable showing so many weaknesses that could easily be twisted and manipulated. It was a cursed word, and she hated herself for feeling the way she did.

She loved him, she loved Soul with all her heart, and she just knew it would lead to her destruction to her death. Did she care?

"I… I need a drink…" Maka laughed at herself with those being her first words to come out of her mouth after such a night. She halfheartedly pulled on her boots, not bothering to tie them or buckle. Getting onto her shaky legs she slowly pulled herself up.

The warm night air instantly making her sweat, she looked around the corner; where Soul had diapered to. But, there was no sign of her partner, Maka was a bit disappointed but couldn't find it in herself to go looking for the white haired scythe. Instead she slowly turned her blonde head to the right; where a few yards away there stood a worn out shack. It looked quite similar to the rest of the town's buildings the only difference being the sign that read: 'Bread and booze.'

She bit her pink lip and looked back in the direction that Soul had gone. "Drowned out your confusion with your first drink? Or go tell Soul about how you feel, ending it with a make-out section?" Maka's face flushed and she touched her tender lip. She both loved and hated the lost feeling she got when Soul had smashed his lips to hers; she felt so helpless; so alive…

"Maybe just one beer…"

(Stein's pov)

The silver haired "doctor" looked down at his table; twisting his screw; confused.

"What's the problem…Stein?" Spirit asked walking from the shadows of the darkened room.

"And why would you assume there to be a problem?" The doctor lifted his gaze from his unmoving subject to make eye contact with his old partner. "Why have you come Spirit? For a little, chat? Or perhaps you would like to take a nap?"

"You have been staring off into space for the last half hour at that dead… what is that exactly?" The red head cocked his head so that he could get a glimpse of what was on the table behind Stein. Black sticky liquid dripped slowly to the ground. Spirit moved his hand over his mouth; holding back a gag. "What have you done?"

"Me? Nothing… it's the black bloods doing this time." Stein backed away from the deformed beast. Bones popped out of the skin in awkward places, veins and feathers shifted and bubbled with puss and thinned out flesh. Its ribs stuck out; poking through its purple skin, some of the ribs stuck out so much they even pop threw its gaping mouth.

"Black blood?"

"Yes, for some reason every time the black blood is introduced to normal red blood cells; it gets rejected…yet it still connects with the tissue, bone marrow, and the main arteries: heart, kidneys, exedra…so when the body rejects the blood it also rejects the parts that the blood has been introduced to." Stein twisted the bolt on his head again and let out a crazed chuckle. "That would explain my little experiment here…and the five others like it."

"Why are you…" Spirit started before running over to a waste basket and vomiting out his dinner.

"Shinigami asked me to…" Stein smiled. "This actually has something to do with your daughter and that death scythe of hers."

"Maka… What about my angle? Stein!" Spirit snapped.

"It makes no scents as to why they were able to live without the blood rejecting them… or perhaps… yes."

"WHAT!"

"Maybe they were able to withstand these affects…" Stein gestured to the table. "…because their souls are linked, if this be the case they will both have the blood in their system's but… one will be the holder, only one will have the ogre inside of them at a time. But, they are both sharing the beating…"

"So, will my Maka be okay?" Spirit asked putting a hand on Stein's shoulder.

"For now, but her body, along with the boy's body will eventually reject it and the longer the blood stays in their bodies the larger the consequences will be…" Stein put a finger to his lip. "But of course this is only an assumption."

"Assumption or not, do you think Maka will live?"

"At this point in time Spirit… no, I do not think that either of the two will survive this, but that to, is only an assumption…" The doctor turned around and faced his experiment again; the bloody object let out a shrill hiss and spat up oozy black liquid from its ripped open mouth.

"For Shinigami's sake, kill it already Stein." Spirit said though clenched teeth; knowing that one day he might have to say the same thing about his daughter. The silver haired meister smiled slightly before grabbing a scalpel and stabbing it threw the; what looked like the head of the beast.

It let out one last shrill cry of pain; before the room went silent…

(Soul's pov)

"SHIT!" Soul yanked his fingers threw his hair and yelled out loudly. "Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit!" He was walking back and forth in front of a grinning Black Star and a concerned Tsubaki.

"S-Soul maybe you should just sit…" Tsubaki started with a weak smile.

"SHIT!"

"Or maybe not…" Tsubaki did a face palm and looked over at her now laughing partner.

"Sooo… ya fucked up SOUL! HAHAHAHA THE GREAT BLACK STAR JUST KNEW YOU WOULD! HAHAHA!" Black Star nearly fell out of his perch on the roof.

"Black Star…" Tsubaki shot her meister a warning look.

"No, he's right Tsubaki! I completely and utterly screwed up!" Soul rubbed his temple and let out a grown.

"Well, it couldn't have been too bad…" The dark haired weapon gave him a little smile.

"I kissed her…" Soul said causing Tsubaki to gasp.

"YA-HOO REALLY? HOW WAS IT?" Black Star shouted; jumping off the roof.

"I kissed her against her will, and she just stood there, she didn't move or say a word. She just stood there… SHIT!"

"OK, let me get this straight Soul, you kissed her and she didn't do anything?" Black Star asked with a cocked eye brow; Soul just gave him a 'no duh' look. "And when you confessed she didn't say anything?"

"Wait how did you…" Soul asked looking at Tsubaki.

"He has become much better at following the three laws of being an assassin…" Tsubaki smiled innocently.

"LAW ONE! CONCEAL YOURSELF IN DARKNESS…" Black Star shouted happily.

"Ha-ha-ha, not now Black Star…" Tsubaki put a hand over her meister's mouth and smiled at the white haired scythe. "I am sure that Maka is only shy, she doesn't know what to do when something like that is happening to her right off the bat. Maybe you should wait for her to make the first move…and I am certain that she will soon, due to the circumstances."

"Really?" Soul asked, straitening himself up a bit more. Black Star stuck his tong out and licked Tsubaki's palm, causing her to remove her hand from his mouth.

"YA EITHER WHAT TSUBAKI SAID, OR YOU TOTALLY SCREWED THINGS UP! HAHAHAHA!" Soul slouched back down at Black Stat's words.

"Not now Black Star!" Tsubaki shouted smacking him in the back of the head, yet she still gave Soul a reassuring smile. "I am positive that everything will be alright, you'll see." Tsubaki rubbed the back of her head. "Sorry to leave you like this Soul, but Black Star and I should really get going. There's still a witch out on the loose, meaning that are job isn't done yet. But tell us how things go when we get back, alright?" Soul gave a nod to his friends and watched them walk down the path.

"AND DON'T MESS THINGS UP ANY MORE THEN YOU ALREADY HAVE!" Soul rolled his eyes at Black Star's parting words.

"Shit!" Soul shouted again…

(& back to Maka's pov…)

Maka stood at the grungy wooden door; she could hear soft music playing inside and the quiet whispering of people. A deep odor that smelt like liquor and piss fumed the building, causing her green eyes to tear up.

"Alright, here I go…" Maka put on her toughest most determined face that she could muster up and put her hand on the dark door and pushed open slightly. It seemed like the instant her booted feet made contact with the inside of the bar, the music and the chattering stopped.

Everyone's eyes were placed on the blonde, black beady eyes stared motionless at her. She gave a smile and waved a bit "H-hi…" No one answered; they just looked back at what they were doing. "O-okay…" She bit her lip and made her way over to the bar. A skinny tall man stood there and looked at her approach.

"Can I help you?" The man asked before he went into a coughing fit.

"Um, do you have like a menu or do I just…"

"Tell me what ya want." The guy answered with a gag.

"I would like, something that would numb, I guess... I'm not too picky." Maka smiled again, 'not too picky? Ya right Maka, anyone in this place can tell that it's your first time stepping foot into a bar, let alone know what types of drinks there are.' Maka curst at herself.

"Are ya a light weight?" The guy asked. Maka stared at the guy, 'why was he asking about how much she weighed?'

"Umm, I'm 105 if that helps?"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! No, no, no 'I'm 105'! HAHAHAHAHA," The man laughed and looked over at a dark skinned woman. "Did you hear that Diana? She said that she was 105! She thought I was talking about how much she weighed! HAHAHA!" Maka was now bright red and was about to turn and leave. "Oh, sit your pretty little self-down, I'm only messing with ya." The skinny man leaned over and tapped the stool with a hand. "I'm Thomas and this is Diana." The dark woman smiled up at Maka.

"Nice to meet you sweet-heart." Diana held out a hand and Maka shook it. The blonde sat down next to the older woman and pretended to look around the room, but really she was too embarrassed to make eye contact. It wasn't like she read about drinking or anything, how was she supposed to know about the dialect and things like that?

"So ya want something to numb ya right?" Thomas asked. "Did something happen darling?"

"Oh, no not really hahaha…" Maka laughed. "Um, what do you have?"

"What about a nice Jack? Does that sound good?" Thomas reached up and pulled down a glass.

"Yep sound's great." Maka smiled pulling off her white jacket. 'What's a Jack?' Maka asked herself. 'Is it sweet? It sounds sweet.' Maka smiled nervously at herself. 'Am I really that naïve?' Thomas placed the drink down next to Maka who lifted up her jacket to get her ID. She handed the man the slick card.

"No, no we don't worry about age, what we worry about is money." Thomas rubbed his fingers together.

"I don't assume that you take debit?" Maka asked and Diana let out a snort. "Right..." Maka reached into her wallet and handed him thirty.

"Oh, it's not that much here, this much will pay for at least six rounds…"

"Alright, then I will pay for five rounds and the rest will be a tip." Maka smiled and took a sip of the brown liquid; she gaged a bit do to the taste and smell. The warm liquid slithered down her throat and she let out a shuttering breath.

"Five rounds, ya sure?" Thomas asked, but he already put the money in his pant pocket and placed a few more cups on the counter.

"Yep, just like I l-like it hahaha." Maka put the glass back to her lips and closed her eyes. She was definitely going to regret this.

The clock on the dark wall ticked back and forth, she had been there in the dingy bar for at least an hour. The last of her drink slithered down her numbed throat and she let out a little hiccup.

"Y-you people *hick* are so nicccccce *hick*." There was a slight blush across her fare face and she giggled a bit. "And you are so *hick* awesome… hahahahaha" Maka placed a hand on Thomas's shoulder and he gave her a slight smile. Diana only laughed at Maka's actions. "I- I got to go now, but I will be *hick* back. Wow…" Maka stood on her feet and wobbled a bit. "Ha-ha that's fun, I'm like swaying hahaha. Bye, bye…"

"Should we walk her home?" Diana asked.

"No." Thomas chuckled. "We have her money that's all I worry about."

Maka swayed and chuckled again. "This is fun." She took off her shoes and skipped down the street. "I go left, no I go right *hick* hahaha." She turned right and lost balance, falling to the ground. "Ouch, I hurt my bum, hahaha… bum *hick*" Maka put a foot underneath her, in an attempt to stand up, but she only fell over. "hahaha, I can't stand *hick*. Hahahahaha I sound drunk, wait I am drunk *hick*."

Maka crawled over to the nearest wall and lifted herself up. "Alright, up the hill I *hick* go…" The blonde stumbled her way up to the shack. She put her hand on the paper door and pushed the paper snapped and gave out under the pressure. "Oops *hick* hahaha."

She slowly walked into the dark room; only one paper wall was put up. "I wonder where everyone is. *hick* OH SOUL! HELLO!" Maka went over to the paper wall and pushed it open. "Spt… Soul, hey…" Maka tiptoed over to her sleeping partner and climbed on top of him; cradling his chest. "Hey Soul, *hick* wakey, wakey eggs and bakey… hahaha…"

"M-Maka… what the…" Soul slowly got up and rubbed his head. "Maka! Listen I'm so sorry that I… what are you doing?" Soul's face turned bright red when he saw how Maka was sitting on him.

"Hey Souly pie! *hick*" Maka threw her arms around the scythe's neck; throwing him back down onto the mat. "I am so tiered…" Maka rubbed her cheek on her partners bare chest.

"You're hammered." Soul groaned pulling his meister off of his chest and standing up. Maka rolled over in his bed and looked up at him.

"No, not hammered, drunk, get it *hick* right." Maka laughed at herself slightly before she started to tug at her clothing. "They're so uncomfortable, will you help me Soul?" Maka gave him a wink.

"No," Soul slapped his hand over his eyes, he could feel a nose bleed coming along, no matter how hard he tried to control himself. "Maka please, fix your skirt." Maka looked down at her skirt.

"Oh, you can see my panties… hahaha" Maka stood up and half way straightened out her skirt. "You know Jack is good, Jack is awesome, but it's not sweet like I thought it would be *hick* but I like it all the same…" Maka wobbled and rapped her arms around the scythe. "I can't stand right hahaha hold me… Soul…" Maka breathed his name into his ear.

"Oookay… I think you need to sit down and get something to eat." Soul guided the drunken girl over to the patio.

"But, I'm not hungry…well not for food anyway, hahaha not for food…" Soul sighed at Maka's words and left to get some bread leftover from dinner.

"Eat…" Soul handed his meister the bread. The blonde looked at the food and threw it onto the ground. "Maka what the hell? You need to get something into your stomach."

"Umm… no, I just want to sit. *hick* hahaha."

"Maka, stop being an idiot!" Soul shouted at his meister who flinched. Soul sighed. "Sorry I didn't mean to…"

"Hey, Soul…" Maka said silently.

"What?"

"Hahaha, you look cute *hick* when you're mad!" Maka stood up and raped her arms around him again.

"Okay, really Maka I think you should stop…" Soul said gently pulling her away.

"But w-why Soul? How come *hick* you can just throw yourself on me but when I do it, you get all pissy?" Soul looked away at Maka's words he didn't know if he should feel bad about what she said being true or if he should be weirded out about the fact that the word 'pissy' just came out of Maka's mouth.

"It's not like that… your drunk Maka…" Soul mumbled, the small meister pulled away and gave him a serious face.

"Soul… I have to vomit…" Maka turned her head to the side and let out her guts.

"Yep, so not cool…"

"E-ewwww…" Maka groaned. " I just…"

"Yes… yes I know, do you need water?" Soul asked pulling her blonde hair away from her clammy forehead, he picked up her wrist to take off the hair tie that was wrapped around it; putting the blonde mass into a bun.

"Yep, that would be…" Maka ran a few steps before puking up some more. "Ahhh… that's so nasty…" Maka hissed and coughed a bit.

"I will be right back with some water to wash it out, one second." Soul turned around after Maka gave him a thumbs up.

"No matter how smart she is, Maka can be so stupid sometimes…" Soul poured a glass of water from a canteen and walked back outside, to see Maka still in the same spot that he left her in.

"Now, Maka, don't throw this on the ground too, alright?" Soul asked his groaning meister.

"Shut up and give me the water…" Maka said sticking out her hand. Soul smiled 'at least her head is getting cleared…' He handed her the water and turned away as she washed out her mouth. "Tooth brush…" Maka mumbled.

"Okay, let's go inside…" Soul turning away, Maka took a step and swayed a bit.

"I need help…" The meister whispered, Soul sighed and put an arm under his intoxicated partner.

"I expect a full explanation of why you did this in the morning." Soul laughed slightly.

"That's an easy one; I did it because you drive me crazy…" Maka mumbled; half awake. Soul looked over at his meister.

"Is that so?" Soul asked, Maka only groaned in response. When they made it inside Soul placed Maka inside of his bed. He pulled a blanket over the blonde and walked away to sit on the porch. "Good night Maka…" Soul mumbled to himself.

"Night Soul…" Maka whispered, causing Soul to smile.

"Go to bed," But Maka was already passed out.

(Medusa's pov)

"The plan will begin tomorrow!" The snake woman hissed.

"Yes mam understood." Koga looked up and smiled a crooked smile.

"You are to end the life of Soul Eater Even's, if this is not completed there will be punishment do you understand?" Koga nodded his head at the witch. "If it doesn't go as planned my daughter, Chrona will personally rip you to shreds."

"No worries, me and my poison weapon, Neko have the plan all worked out." The dark haired meister laughed.

"Good, you are excused…" The witch said in an annoyed voice. Koga stood up and gave a little bow.

"And your promise is still valid right? Once I kill the scythe boy I get Maka?"

"Yes, yes, of course." Medusa let a black arrow slither out of her mouth. "Anything you want…" She watched as the boy walked out of the room. "People are so easily manipulated don't you think… Chrona?" The pink haired girl just looked away. "Once the scythe's soul has been destroyed, the black blood will rip the girl apart, bit by bit…"

"I don't know how to deal with this…"

"Well you should start to learn how to, because once Soul Eater is dead, that damn little bitch Albarn will be die as well!" Medusa looked over at her daughter. "And if the Koga boy is unable to complete that task, then it will be your job to do so."

"Y-yes mother…" Chrona's eyes shifted back and forth nervously."


	17. Is Ignorance Bliss?

AN: I haven't updated in a while…sorry ^/^' but I was sick all week, so I pretty much just slept and did homework and all that fun stuff. I really love the rain (anything water related) and my town just had its first down pour, so I was sitting on our roof for hours. Not my smartest move hahaha…

Two random cool awesome things before I get this chappy started… First, I finally got a punching bag in my room, it's my new best buddy, I beat the #$^%$^ out of that thing, way better then beating on the walls when you're mad, if you have a little brother a punching bag is a good investment. XD

Second, I just got this letter in the mail, and in the summer of 2011 I am going with this program called 'people to people' to Australia and New Zealand! Now that may not be completely awesome to some people, but to someone who lives in a small California town I think it's the coolest thing ever! Any way next chappy…enjoy! DC: Me no own SE… (sad…punching bag time…)

* * *

Chapter Seventeen: Is Ignorance Bliss?

The sun was like poison wiping at her blood shot eyes. Groaning; she rolled over once more. "Idiot, I'm an idiot…" The blonde rubbed her temples in an attempt to sooth the throbbing pain that was surging throughout her skull.

"Yes, yes you are…" Soul said in a mocking tone, he slowly sat down next to his meister; placing a tray of crackers and tea next to the mat. Maka gave a disapproving look at the small quantity on the tray. "Oh, come on eat up; it will make you feel better."

"Soul, I have absolutely no appetite for anything right now." Maka turned her head away from the weapon.

"But you puked everything out last night. You will feel better after you have something in your stomach."

"P-please, don't say that word…" Maka wined.

"What word? Puke…" Soul cocked an eyebrow.

"Ahhhh yes that one. Please don't remind me…"

"Well then eat."

"No."

"Yes."

"Soul I really don't want to…"

"Well I really never wanted to study for exams, but you made me."

"Soul, no!"

"Maka, yes!"

"Go away!"

"That's the spirit, yell! EAT!" Soul half yelled half laughed. Maka turned her head around to face the white haired scythe. She tried to muster up her most vicious scowl possible; which only made Soul smirk wider. The mister looked past him in search for a nearby book. 'Damn him, how dare he mock me!' Maka thought, her green gaze fell on his upturned lips. 'How can he be smiling when I feel like shit?' Her face turned red as the thought of those rough lips pressed against hers. How could she forget? Soul had kissed her last night!

"Owhhh…" Soul picked up a cracker and shoved it in her face.

"Soul what the hell?"

"What? You were giving me a fish face so I thought that you wanted one?" Maka rolled her eyes at his sarcastic tone. "Do you have a fever? Your face is all red." Soul placed a battle scared hand on her forehead, making the distance between them slimmer. His leg was now pressing against her side, his breath touching her heated face. She could only let out a small squeak as he held his hand on her forehead. "No, maybe you need something cooler to drink?"

"N-no I-I'm fine really…" Maka found it hard to make words as he looked down at her with his casual trade mark bored expression.

"Then why won't you eat?"

"Why won't you just drop it? I don't want to eat because I don't want to eat."

"Fine then I will eat it." Soul leaned back down and shoved a cracker in his mouth.

"Good….Soul about last night… hey are you listening to me?" Maka looked over at her partner and cocked an eyebrow. "Hey Soul? Are you okay?" The white haired scythe rapped his hands around his throat and let out a dry wheezing sound.

"C-cracker…dry…c-choking…" Soul whispered through coughs, his hands hurried around the tea cup.

"Hey are you sure you're alright?" Maka sat up and placed a pale hand on her partners hunched over back, giving it a few small pats.

"S-so not cool…" He let out one more dry hacking sound before downing the rest of the bitter green liquid.

"And you were trying to force feed me those …" Maka huffed and scowled down at her partner.

"Oh shut it…" Soul whispered, his red eyes looked back up to meet his partners. Maka flushed under his ruby gaze. Soul had kissed her… Soul had kissed her…SOUL HAD KISSED HER! The blonde swallowed, they were so close, so very, very close…

"I will get you some more tea." Soul said quietly, not breaking the eye contact for an instant. He slowly grabbed Maka's hand off of his back, the contact making her cheeks burn hotter, he smirked at her reddened face, holding onto her hand as he stood up. "And you will drink it…" Maka frowned and pulled her hand from his.

"Fine…" She huffed, Soul gave her a weird look before walking away. She didn't understand it either, normally she would argue with him a bit longer, and normally she won. But for some reason, she just couldn't say no to him, didn't want to… a blush formed on her cheeks. "It's only tea, no big deal… calm down…"

"You know talking to yourself is a bad habit!" Soul's voice rang from the kitchen. Damn, she had forgotten that this place was just one giant room. Maka grinded her teeth together and punched the floor, why was everything so embarrassing?

"Drink." Her green gaze looked up at her partner.

"Sit." Maka answered him with the same demanded tone that he had given her. Soul rubbed the back of his head and handed his partner the small cup, before he sat down next to her once more.

"Maka…about what I…"

"Shhhh… will you be quiet I am trying to enjoy this drink that your practically forcing down my throat." Maka blew on the green liquid before taking a sip; she let out a dramatic sound of pleaser to let Soul know that she was irritated; he just let out a laugh.

"That's what I like about you…you never change…" Maka could feel her cheeks heat up again, but she forced herself to focus on the warm soothing substance in her cup. They sat there in silence as Maka took sips quietly. She was fully aware of her partners intense gaze watching her, 'do I have something on my face?' Maka quickly wiped her hand over her face, but his eyes stayed on her. She chugged the rest of the drink and shoved the tan cup in his direction without looking at him.

"There, you happy?" She let out a steamy breath.

"Very… now can we talk?" Soul placed the cup on the ground, the blonde looked his direction. "I really don't know what to say…I don't have an excuse for my actions…" The scythe rubbed the back of his head.

"Then don't." Maka put a hand on his knee and gave him a small smile.

"Then you didn't mind that I…I umm…"

"Kissed me?" Maka finished for him.

"Ya." Soul looked away.

"Nope, not at all." Maka let out a laugh, Soul's eye's widened and he looked over at his partner. "But if you kiss me and then walk away again… I will Maka Chop you, got it?"

"Wait, I can kiss you again?" Soul fingers entwined with Maka's hand that was on his knee, Maka felt like a deer in head lights. 'What does she say what does she do?' She was between Maka Chopping him and pouncing on him, that thought made her blush spread.

Soul leaned forward and placed his right hand on the floor next to the blonde, he had her pinned, and this time she would need to kiss him back. Oh, she hoped that the taste of vomit was out of her mouth. Without thinking about it for another second she grabbed the back of his head with her free hand; entangling her fingers in his snow white hair, he smiled a bit in surprise…

*BANG!*

"YA-HOO! THE GREAT BLACK STAR HAS ARRIVED! HEY WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING…..OHHHHHHH…..HAHAHAHAHA!" Black Star laughed loudly, Maka quickly ripped both hands away from Soul and shoved him away as hard as she could.

"Oof…" Soul's wind was knocked out of him and he shot a glare at his partner. "What the hell was that for?"

"HAHAHA…MAYBE WE WILL COME BACK LATTER…" Black Star fell on the floor in laughter; Maka looked up to see a blushing Tsubaki standing by the door behind the blue haired mister.

"S-sorry that we…interrupted…" The dark haired weapon gave a slight bow of apology.

"I-it's not…" Maka could barely make words, she was soooo embarrassed.

"MAKA! MY LOVE!" Koga barged in from behind Tsubaki, knocking her off balance, Black Star quickly shot up from the ground and put his hands on her back for support.

"Hey! Watch where you walk buddy!" The ninja held up a fist to Koga, but the brown haired mister was already over to Maka.

"I will save you from this beast!" Koga shot a death glare at Soul. "How dare you touch her!"

"HEY!" Maka shot up from bed; bad idea, she instantly grabbed her head and let out a slight hiss of pain. "F-first off, I do not need anyone to _save _me and will everyone please keep it down!"

"Is my love not feeling well?" Koga ignored Maka's irritation and grabbed her hands in his. "I bet you got something from that…thing…"

"Alright that's it!" Soul got on his feet as well and grabbed the front of Koga's shirt.

"Soul!" Maka shot her partner a warning glance, the scythe hissed in irritation and let go of Koga. "Now I am fine, Soul is not a _thing_ or a _beast _he is my… err partner, I am NOT by any means your _love,_ stop acting like a grade A ass hole and apologize to Tsubaki for knocking her over!" Maka glared at Koga; out of breath the brown head slowly turned to Tsubaki.

"I apologize." He kissed through his teeth.

"Oh, it okay…" Tsubaki said rubbing the back of her head.

"No it is not Tsubaki." Black Star growled, glaring at the mister, he looked as if he was about to tear the brown head to pieces.

"Fine, it seems that I am no longer wanted here…" Koga pointed his nose in the air. "Maka darling, I am sorry to say that we are no more, and it saddens me to have to walk out on you. You will never find someone like me ever again. I hope you know that I will never forget you, you forever will be in my heart…"

"Oh for Shinigami's sake will you just leave already?" Maka shouted, she had enough of this.

"Good bye," Koga turned around.

"Bye…Bye, don't come back please HAHAHA!" Black Star cupped his hands around his mouth and shouted, the brown headed mister turned his head to the ninja.

"You sicken me, I never thought that I would ever hate a fellow mister in all my life but you are the most annoying, disgusting, loudmouthed ass that I have ever met." Koga kissed at the blue haired mister, who just smiled wider.

"So by 'loudmouthed ass' do you mean that my ass is loud…thanks." Black Star let out a laugh. Koga rolled his eyes and walked to the door pulling it open, he stepped over the thresh hold and looked back over to Maka.

"The only thing that I can be happy about is the fact that you will die before that beast can touch you…Medusa will see to that…" Maka's eyes widened but before anyone could say anything Koga slammed the door.

"What did you say!" Soul shouted and ripped the door open again; but the brown haired mister was nowhere to be seen.

"What the hell did he mean?" Black Star followed Soul around the building.

"Maka… I am sure he doesn't know what he is talking about…" Tsubaki walked over to her friend and put a hand on her shoulder. "How about some tea?" Maka blinked a few times and looked up at the gentle weapon.

"Unfortunately, Tsubaki I'm all tea-d out for today…"

(Medusa's POV)

"Koga…you have returned does this mean that you brought me the soul of Soul Eater Evans? I do not see it…" Medusa let out a hiss of irritation.

"Well you see, Maka has chosen to leave me for another, there is no opening her eyes, she is blinded. I only want her to be happy, even if it is with a mere weapon, so I no longer have the need to kill that beast. Not for now that is, just give it a week or so when she comes to her senses then I will kill the Even's boy…" Medusa let out a deep sigh.

"To bad…" The witch let her hood cover her face in shadow.

"But I would still like to work for you Medusa,"

"Unfortunately, you are a weakling… COMPLETELY USELESS TO ME NOW THAT YOU CUT YOU'RE TIES WITH ALBARN!" She yelled letting a snake like arrow kiss out of her mouth.

"Medusa… please just wait a week…" Koga shouted placing a foot on the bottom of the staircase the witch was on top of.

"I need her dead now! How dare you defy me…CHRONA!" A small meek form walked out of the shadows from behind the brown haired mister, one hand was on her elbow the other was dragging along a large black and white sword.

"No! Oh god no! Medusa please!" Koga ran up the stars and grabbed onto the witches shoulders. "Please I am sorry! I didn't mean to upset you!"

"Chrona please inform this little pest what happens to those who disobey my orders…"

"…K…i…l….l…. I will kill Hehehe kill Hehehe…." The pink haired girl's eyes widened and she bent her back in an arch.

"Nooooo!" Koga ran down the stairs and past Chrona.

"Did you know my blood is black?" Chrona dug her foot into the tiled floor; causing cracks to form under the pressure. In a single bound she landed in front of the terrified mister.

"STAY AWAY I AM WARNING YOU- YOU FREAK!" Koga reached into the back of his pants and pulled out a fan. "NEKO!" He opened the small fan, which spread widely with razor sharp spikes. He swung aimlessly at the pink haired girl, who dogged them with ease.

"Don't fight back; I don't know how to deal with that…" Crona brought her sword up above her head and brought it down on the mister's left shoulder, a sickening crack was herd and the arm fell to the ground. Koga's eyes widened as he looked down at the limp flesh.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHHHH! YOU BITCH!" Thick red liquid oozed out of the gaping wound, with every breath more blood squirted out from the severed veins, he pushed past the small girl and ran for the door; tripping he tumbled to the grown. "Stay away!" In desperation he reached out with his one arm and began to crawl.

"He's crawling away Ragnarok, how do I deal with that?" A black sticky substance spilled out of the girls back, slowly taking form as a large man with a large white X on his face.

"Kill him damn it, you idiot!" The dark man took two knuckles and dug them into the sides of the girls head.

"Hey! Stop it that hurts, I can't deal with that right now…"

"Hahahaha!"

"Ragnarok! Please you're hurting me!"

"You idiot he's getting away!" Ragnarok formed back into her back. Chrona frowned.

"I don't know if I can deal with killing someone unable to fight…"

"Chrona do it or you know what will happen." Medusa shouted from her perch.

"No, not the dark place, I can't deal with that…" Chrona turned her gaze back to her victim. She swerved over to the mister, her body turning awkwardly in different angles.

"N-no! Stay away!" Chrona's eyes flashed with insanity as she brought her sword down once again, this time splitting down the center of Koga's scull. The thick bone snapped in two and blood and brain matter splattered the side of a dark wall. The limp body filled with air before it ripped apart; reveling a floating blue soul.

"MY LORD!" Neko morphed from her weapon form running over to the soul. "No my lord…no…" The girl wept as Chrona approached from behind, the red head turned her gaze to the direction of the smiling Chrona just as the blade was brought down, screams filled the room, and then all was silent…

(Maka's pov)

The sun was setting; purple and red splattered a crossed the sky. The sun was slowly drifting away; ready for rest, as the moon shone brilliantly ready to flood the sky in its presence.

"The sky reminds me of blood…" Maka whispered to herself, she was perched on top of the roof. She felt the door underneath her slid open, causing her to let out a sigh.

"Are you still mopping up there?" Soul's hardened voice made her close her eyes.

"I am not mopping I am thinking."

"Sure… I'm coming up alright?" Maka didn't answer as Soul climbed up. "The sky looks cool don't you think?" Soul asked sitting down next to his mister, Maka let out a little laugh. "What did I say something funny?"

"No, it's nothing…just ironic that's all…"

"I have a feeling that I shouldn't ask…" Soul looked over at the blonde who was staring up at the deepening sky. "Soooo… are you upset at all?"

"Why would I be upset?"

"Nothing it's just…nothing… I mean you're not scared right?" Soul asked a worried tone coating his words. Without answering Maka got up and walked over to the scythe and sat down next to him, placing her head on his shoulder; soft gentle.

"I am horrified…" Maka answered truthfully. "But that's the reason that I know that everything will be alright for now, if I wasn't a bit scared something would be wrong. Even though my blood is tainted I still feel human feelings like fear… hatred…"

"Love…" Soul finished and entwined his fingers with hers. Maka took a deep breath and raised her gaze up to her partner's.

"…exactly…" Her voice was that of a whisper, she cocked her head slightly to the side as Soul leaned down; her eyes slowly closed. "…love…" She wrapped her arms around the back of his neck, her weapons breath causing goose bumps to form on her collar bone. Lips pressed gently together, folding in together naturally; like they were made to be joined.

Her breaths came in short quick raps, her thoughts; her worries all melted away one by one. His strong protecting hands touched her jaw bone, the other pressed firmly to the small of her back. This felt so right, nothing in the world could harm her right now. If she was to die, she would be happy, her life was complete. Soul with her and she with him, it was ment to be, she had been so blind all thoughs years without him...oh so blined. His tongue wiped her bottom lip quickly, and without hesitation she granted him entrance. They were unsure what to do at first, but soon their tongues moved in a familiar beet. The distance between them completely gone as Soul put both hands on her back and pulled her closer, smashing them together. The kiss deepened as they battled for dominance, Maka removed a hand from his neck and placed it next to her for support. She raked her fingers in his hair and pulled his head closer to her, he did the same with their bodies. 'This was getting way to hot…' Maka thought to herself and let a small groan escape her mouth. Soul seemed to read her mind as he loosened his grip, slowly they pulled apart; both out of breath. Soul smirked and pressed his lips to her forehead.

"I love you, Maka so, so much…"

"Soul…" Maka buried her face into his chest. "I…love you, for such a long time." Soul smiled slightly.

"You could have fooled me…" The scythe let out a laugh.

"Don't ruin it…" The blonde snapped, causing both to burst out in laughter. Maka wiped away a few tears that formed on the edge of her eyes, from laughing to hard.

Soul looked up at the sky; Maka nudged closely to him…'if only it would stay like this forever…'

If only….

* * *

AN: Yes I killed Koga, XD he was starting to annoy me, and I am his creator, sad yes I can hate my own creation! Muhahaha, anyway I just wanted to add that his death means that there will only be a few more chapters left before this story is drawn to an end :( … I am really saddened by that fact, but it had to happen eventually right? Well there are still a few more to go…so until next update, bye…(Review!)


	18. Durt, Mud, and Blood Oh My!

AN: Alright so I am the crappiest…worst person ever! I had this chapter written for seven or eight some days now…and I thought that I already posted it! So this is two chapters crammed together.

I have been soooo super busy making all of the costumes for the group of cosplayers going with me to the convention next year as Soul Eater characters; by the way the costumes are awesome so fair ( I still don't have a Soul though)! And so I have had absolutely no free time what so flipping ever. Along with getting a job (to buy more sewing supplies), having to go on to a blind date with some guy I don't know because my friend is too scared to go on a date with a guy by herself, and looking up online on how to write a sex scene (without it being stupid) I have gotten a negative amount of sleep. I wonder if that is even possible. Can someone get a negative amount of sleep? Well if they can then I did… XD so please enjoy, I promise that this late update thing won't happen again (maybe)

DC: I once upon a time owned an amazing thing called Soul Eater, and I updated the manga more than just once a month, and I stopped beating around the bush and just let Black Star reuse Kidd already, and I had Maka and Soul get together, and Chrona's gender was released to the public so that everyone could stop guessing, and Medusa died (for real this time I am tiered of this continuing to come back bullshit! Just die bitch! DIE!), and I killed some people so that SE could have another season. But sadly I had to wake up from that beautiful fairytale dream of mine…..sad endings... (by the way this rant means that no, I don't own SE. :P)

* * *

Chapter Eighteen: Dirt, Mud, and Blood Oh My!

It hurt, the feeling; hollow, empty. Where was she? It was dark…she was so lonely; there was nothing, no one… she was all alone. Blood was pooling beneath her feet smothering her existence, was this the end? She wanted it to be, she just didn't feel right… there was something wrong, was it her? Or was there an intruder? Yellow eyes popped out of the darkness; a small figure gave a shrill laugh…

It reached out for her…

And she reached back…

Maka shot out of bed, she knew it was only a dream, but she hated them all the same. Why did she always wake up in a pool of sweat? Why couldn't she just be normal…this was her normal. "Damn I need to snap out of it." The blonde slapped her cheeks a few times and stood up in the small bed. She yawned trying to shake off the uncomfortable warmth of sleep. Today was a new day, today is a good happy day. She repeated the words over and over in her head until the feeling of the dream was almost completely gone.

Why should she worry about a dream when she has a wonderful reality right here? She smiled to herself. Last night's kiss was NOT a dream, who knew that reality could be so much more welcoming then fiction? A blush formed on her cheeks…'Where is that spikey-headed partner of mine anyway?' She quickly pulled off her heated nightclothes and put on a pair of shorts and a white tank-top.

What did she think of Soul? She had told him that she loved him…but, that word was just so confusing…I mean it is _just _a word, it by itself isn't so special, it's the actions that follow that really…

"Maka…" A soft whisper came from the other side of the paper wall.

"One minute, Tsubaki…" The blonde quickly pulled on a long white sock; tugging at the heal as she opened the sliding door. "What's up?"

"Well you see, it's already noon….and you normally don't sleep in." The weapon looked at the blonde with worry. "Are you feeling alright? You're not sick are you?"

"Really?" Maka put a finger to her lip and thought hard. "Is it really already noon?" Oh ya now I remember me and Soul were on the roof last night until three…Maka gave a small blush. "Oh, no I'm not sick, nope not at all Hehehe just a bit tired that's all…"

"HAHAHA! AND THAT IS WHY YOU WILL NEVER SURPASS THE GREAT BLACK STAR! YAHOOO!" Black Star yelled from on the porch.

"Now that I think about it…Soul was also really tired this morning…" Tsubaki's dark eyes widened as she looked at her friend, questions burned in her intense stare. "Maka…were you and Soul by chance… well you know…"

"Will you get your mind out of the gutter?" Maka twitched her eye. "Soul is always tired…remember…and I-I was just sleepy, didn't get much sleep the night before." Tsubaki just shook her head up and down at Maka's lame excuse; it was obvious that the calm weapon didn't believe her. Maka let out a sigh and walked past the demon blade…she wanted to find her partner….that's all that was on her mind. To hold him, to kiss his chapped lips; to rake her long fingers through his knotted hair….. The blonde blushed a deep crimson, and she had no right telling Tsubaki to get her mind out of the gutter, when hers was headed straight for the sewers.

"Looking for me?" The smooth voice made the mister jump a foot in the air in surprise. Her cheeks heated again as she slowly turned to face a grinning Soul. Just a moment ago all she wanted was to be with him…but now that she was actually facing him…well…all she wanted to do was to run or at least make up some reason to walk away fast. Soul saw the panic in her green orbs, causing his smile to widen.

"What's the matter…Maka?"

"Nothings the matter idiot, stop looking at me that way!" Maka gave him a pout, why was he mocking her? And why was his smile growing even wider? She was way out of her comfort zone. But she had to admit, the way that his lips curled was quite…intriguing.

"You're blushing." Soul chuckled besides himself, she was just so damn cute.

"I-I am not!"

"Yes, but you are."

"NO I AM NOT! IT IS JUST HOT OUT!"

"Gees, no need to yell."

"Whatever." Maka looked away and deepened her pout.

"So…what are we exactly?" Soul's question caught her off guard. She knew exactly what he was asking, she had been asking herself the same question over and over…but she couldn't find it in herself to say it out loud. So she just stared at him like a fish faced idiot. "I mean I kissed you, then you kissed me, then we kissed eachother….so where does that lead us? I mean I don't think we qualify as _just _friends anymore…right?"

"Mmmhmm…" Maka mumbled under her breath.

"Maka…" Soul leaned over the blonde and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Y-ya?"

"You're blushing again…"

"Maka….CHOP!" Maka turned away quickly. "AM NOT!" She huffed away with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Ouch….where the hell does she keep those damn books?" Soul rubbed his throbbing head.

"YA-HOO! SO YOU TWO FINALLY DID THAT LIP LOCK THING?"

"Black Star…how long have you…" Soul felt his sweat drop as his blue haired friend approached him, a huge grin plastered across the ninja's face.

"YOU SHOULDN'T BE SURPRISED A GOD LIKE ME CAN SNEAK UP ON WEAKLINGS LIKE YOU ANYTIME! YA-HOO!" Soul rolled his eyes at the mister. "SO I GUESS THAT THIS MEANS THAT YOU BEAT THAT DAMN ASS KOGA! GOOD FOR YOU!"

"Koga…what happened to that jerk anyway? I was sure that he would come back even after that farewell speech of his." Soul smashed his hands deep into his pockets.

"How should I know? A GODLY figure like myself wouldn't update myself with the likes of him!" Black Star stuck his pinky finger in his mouth, and started to pick his teeth. "So, WHAT YA GOING TO DO ABOUT MAKA?"

"What do you mean 'what am I going to do about her?'" The white haired weapon lifted a brow.

"WELL ARE YOU OR ARE YOU NOT A COUPLE?"

"Who's a couple?" Tsubaki's head popped out of the front door.

"SOUL AND MAKA!" Black Star shouted; placing his hands on his hips.

"Black Star!" The white haired scythe shouted.

"WHAT! Why didn't you tell me? This is great! I am so glad for you." Tsubaki ran over to Soul and gave him a hug. "Oh! Wait till I tell Liz, she is going to be so happy." The smiling weapon turned around and went back inside.

"You, know we aren't completely considered a 'couple' yet." Soul glared at his grinning friend.

"YES YOU ARE!" Black Star shouted. "WHAT DO YOU TWO NEED TO DO THE NASTY BEFORE YOU CONSIDER YOURSELFS A COUPLE? HAHAHAHAHA! SOUL YOU MAD DOG!"

"Will you shut up!" Soul was near ready to kill the blue haired monkey. "That's not what I meant and you know it! All that I mean is that me and Maka need to discuss where we stand…. If we are dating or not."

"HAHAHA WHAT IS THERE TO DISCUSS? YOU TWO TALK AND THE OUTCOME IS STILL GOING TO BE THAT YOU ARE! ARE YOU REALLY WORRIED THAT SHE ISN'T GOING TO WANT TO DATE YOU? SHE STUCK HER TONGUE DOWN YOUR THROAT ALREADY! IT'S A SURE THING!" Black Star pated his friend's shoulder. "GOOD LUCK WITH NOT BEING SINGLE." Soul smiled at the mister's words. He was no longer single, he was with Maka. He was with Maka!

"Thanks…" He gave Black Star a high five.

"GO GET HER TIGER!"

"Ya, you need help."

"YOU KNOW PEOPLE TELL ME THAT ALL THE TIME!" Black Star and Soul burst out laughing before Soul turned to leave…he had to find Maka.

(Chrona's POV)

"Ragnarok….I'm scared….I don't know how to deal with that…" The dead trees rustled, as the girls words picked up in the sand. The dried out people of the small town squirmed in discomfort as they quickly made their way back into their homes. They must hurry, if they don't they will be this week's victims. The loud one was making its round to collect one of their souls... they must hurry….mustn't get caught….there are no hero's in this town….

"Shut up stupid girl!" The black liquid morphed itself out of the pink haired girls back. "Why should you be afraid?" The man like figure dug his gloved knuckles into the side of her head.

"Ouch! Ragnarok stop that it hurts! I really can't deal with that right now!" Tears formed in the corners of her pale eyes.

"Then hurry up and kill one hahaha!"

"Stop!" She pulled at the gloved hands, at an attempt to pry them off.

"I will not be placed into that dark room again!" Ragnarok shouted. "So get the job done this time!" The small girl shook her head in understanding, and stuck her hand out, indicating that the dark man could turn into his weapon form. The figure smiled widely before sucking himself back into her, forming into a black blade with red lips.

"Ragnarok…scream resonance…"

"Goobee…" The weapon laughed slightly before opening its red lips.

"CHRONA!" A squeal interrupted the mister weapon duo.

"That voice…I can't deal with this…"

"CHRONA!" The blonde mister jumped from a nearby roof top.

"What is she doing here?" Ragnarok liquefied his head out of his pink haired mister's stomach. 'Never mind her Chrona, remember that Medusa is waiting!"

"But how do I deal with her? I'm not that good with girls…especially her…" The mister's pink eyes narrowed.

"Kill her if she gets in the way." The black man pulled himself back into the small girl.

"Oh ya…hehehe I almost forgot…Scream resonance!" The pink haired girl launched herself at Maka. The blonde dug her back foot into the ground, she clenched her jaw; a small stream of black liquid trickling down her pink lips.

"Chrona, why are you here?" She launched herself at the swinging girl. "Are you back with Medusa? ANSWER ME DAMN IT!"

"I don't know how to deal with talking to you…" The black and white sword clashed against the blonds crossed arms, Maka twisted the blade; catching the pink haired mister off guard. The misters booted foot rose and smashed into the side of Chrona's head, a small cracking sound was herd as Chrona crashed into the side of the building.

"Shit…" Maka hissed through clenched teeth as she landed on a throbbing foot. "They hardened their blood just as my foot made contact."

"Hahahahaha! What did you expect?" Ragnarok's cartoon voice was herd through the rubble.

"Their coming…" Maka mumbled, placing her weight back on her (sure to be) sprained foot, 'great Soul will sure chew me out for this'. Chrona leaped out of the dusting rubble. "Damn…" Maka stumbled backwards as the crazed girl began stabbing at her, the only thing that Maka could do was dodge back and forth. 'I need just one opening…'

"YA-HOO, THE GREAT BLACK STAR HAS ARIVED!" Black Star shouted from the roof of the crumbled building. Chrona's pink eye's shifted slightly to the blue ninja. 'There's my chance!' Maka focused all of her power to her fingertips. She had been practicing this technique back at P.A.T.M. with Koga…she was sure that it would work.

"Soul Menace!" Maka dug her middle and pointer fingers into Chrona's stomach. A black liquid spat up from the skinny girl's gaped open mouth.

"This hurt's…gahh…" The pink headed mister gaged again and began to fall; just as she hit the ground she lifted her weapon and slashed the side of Maka's leg.

"Ouch!" Maka stumbled and put her weight on her hurt foot, 'shit!' She felt herself tumbling, she was going to fall…tan hands wrapped around her shoulders.

"Damn you're clumsy." Soul laughed.

"S-Soul…I am not!" Maka pulled herself out of his grip.

"Yes you are, doing something as cool as that and then falling over…" Soul kneeled over to examine his mister's cut leg, black liquid streamed from the wound. "It's not deep, you should be fine…does it hurt?"

"N-no I am alright." Maka felt her cheeks grown hot as Soul placed a hand on her calf to get a better look at the cut. He was so close; she could feel his heated breath streaming on the stiff cut. "I said I am fine!" Maka pulled her leg from his grip. Soul looked up about to yell at his aggressive partner but a smirk formed on his face when he saw her expression.

"Maka…" Soul let out a laugh.

"What?"

"Your blushing again."

"DAMN IT SOUL! I AM NOT!" Maka smashed her boot into the top part of the scythe's head.

"Ouch! What happened to your Maka-Chops?" Soul muttered from the ground. "They hurt way less." Maka crossed her arms over her chest and stared down at her partner. Soul's red eyes glanced up slightly, his cheeks reddened slightly. "Umm… Maka could you take a few steps back?"

"Why?" Maka cocked her head slightly to the side.

"Well I can see your underwear." Soul's face turned even redder as he said it. 'Not cool.' Maka's mouth dropped and she brought up her foot again preparing to drive her boot into his head once more. At this point Black Star was rolling on the ground, kicking his feet into the air and swinging Tsubaki around in her chain scythe form.

"B-Black Star! I am getting dizzy…please stop!" Tsubaki cried out, as she was swung yet again.

"What were you thinking?" Soul asked standing back up. "Charging into battle like that? You are so reckless sometimes you know?"

"Umm…shouldn't we help Tsubaki or something?" Maka asked ignoring her partner.

"You could have gotten hurt way worse than this and then you're crazy dad would have gone off on me again."

"But really, I think that Tsubaki is going to be sick."

"Maka!" Soul shouted.

"Look I am fine okay." Maka crossed her arms over her chest and tried her best to imitate her partner's pissed-of expression.

"MONSTER"

" DEMON!"

"EVIL!" Black Star stopped laughing and sat up, letting a dizzy Tsubaki morph back into her human form, the dark haired weapon stumbled a few times before falling onto her knees and drooping her head.

"It is alright everyone we have gotten Chrona…umm err I mean 'the loud one' under control." Maka straitened herself up and walked to the head of the group. She smiled as she addressed the frightened looking town's people.

"She is untrustworthy…"

"It's just like the loud one…"

"Their one in the same…"

"SHE'LL KILL US!" The town's people shrilled and backed away as Maka approached.

"What are they talking about?" The blonde looked over to her partner who just shrugged. "Don't worry the 'loud one' is knocked out…see?" Maka pointed to the groaning Chrona. "Alright so she is kind of knocked out…but she won't be getting up anytime soon."

"Is she a witch?"

"No she's a demon…"

"Inhuman…"

"Look she has the black blood…"

"The mark of evil…"

"The mark of disruption…

"No good…."

"Inhuman…"

"Inhuman…"

"INHUMAN!"

"You must leave now! All of you!" A tall; tanned man walked out of the group, Maka remembered him as Jack, the man who had welcomed them into the town when they had first arrived.

"What are you talking about…leaving?" Soul asked walking next to his mister. "The witch is still around."

"She…" Jack pointed a finger at Maka. "Is inhuman…a demon…we will send you your stuff to Shibusan in a few days."

"Demon…"

"Inhuman…"

"What does that mean?" Soul snapped walking in front of his partner.

"We mean…" A woman spoke this time, Maka remembered her as well; she was Diana…the loud mouthed woman from the bar. "She has the demon blood! She is inhuman! Evil!" Diana pointed an accusing figure to Maka. The blonde's eye's widened in shock and hurt.

"Demon blood…"

"Inhuman…"

"She just put her life on the line to protect you!" This time Black Star shouted at the yelling people, Soul was glad that his friend yelled, because he was about to turn his arm into a scythe and slice these people into little tiny pieces.

"Wait, hold on a second." Maka put a hand on Soul's shoulder. "They are right…we were wrong to come here when the black blood is something that they are frightened of, we have no right being upset with them when we were being dishonest."

"Maka…" Soul muttered.

"But you are wrong about two things…" Maka raised her voice to the town's people. "I am human and I am not evil!"

"For now you are only 'mostly' human." Jack muttered. "Well are you girl? Are you or are you not turning into a demon?"

"I…"Maka put a hand to her chest and looked down. "I don't know…" Soul's eyes widened, he knew that she was hiding something from him, but there was no way that she was turning into a demon…no way at all…right?

"I think that you all should leave now." Diana whispered.

"But why would they have to go if it is only me infected?" Maka shouted back.

"If you go we are all going Maka." Tsubaki sat up from the ground and placed a hand on her friends shoulder. Maka nodded and the group turned around; along with Soul and Black Star giving the town a few glares and some 'colorful' hand gestures.

"I didn't like that crummy old town anyway!" Black Star yelled when they were finally a few yards into the maze.

"What are we going to do now?" Tsubaki asked, sounding a bit tiered.

"Well we still need to go get Medusa and…SHIT!" Maka shouted suddenly causing everyone to jump.

"Maka what the hell! Why did you do that?" Soul took in a breath of air and glared at his wide-eyed mister.

"We…we umm…we forgot Chrona." Maka mumbled dropping her head.

"We forgot Chrona?" Soul repeated, Tsubaki did a face palm and Black Star burst out into tear filled laughs. "We forgot Chrona…HOW DO YOU FORGET SOMETHING LIKE THAT!" Soul clenched the sides of his hair and dropped to his knees.

"I mean…can we like pop back in and say…'hey we um forgot this so ya…'?" Maka asked sarcastically. "For some reason I don't think that that would work."

"Well what's going to happen when she regains full concusses?" Tsubaki asked; everyone remained silent.

"I say that we send Tsubaki back to get her." Black Star pointed to his weapon, who gave him a look of disbelief.

"Why me?" Tsubaki squeaked.

"Actually that makes scents…" Soul whispered and rubbed the back of his head in thought. "They pretty much made clear that they don't want Maka back anytime soon, so she is out of the picture, if I go back I will most likely kill someone, and Black Star kept bringing up the fact that their place was a dump…ya Tsubaki I am sorry but you do seem like the best chose."

"What?" Tsubaki's face was full of betrayal.

"Don't worry Tsubaki, no one is being sent back." Maka said folding her arms over her chest. "We will wait until she wakes up and then we will follow her to ware Medusa and her have been staying."

"Sounds like a plan." Black Star smiled.

"You weren't really going to make me go back by myself were you Black Star?" Tsubaki mumbled. "Black Star?"

"Get ready I feel her soul getting ready to resonate…." Maka told the group who all nodded…well besides Tsubaki who was still looking at them in disbelief. "Soul!" Soul smiled and turned into his scythe form, Tsubaki did the same. "Here she comes…"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Chrona's scream echoed through the maze. "SCREAM RESONANCE!" For a second everything was quiet; still. Then a huge gust of wind and dust blew throughout the twisting labyrinth.

"Look up there!" Tsubaki shouted, everyone looked up to see Chrona standing up in thin air, clouds were forming around her and her sward screeched.

Gusts of wind and loose objects swung around. Dirt wiped at their exposed skin like little shards of glass, the debris was making it hard to see, and soon enough Maka found herself staring at a thick wall of brown dirt. In the distance Maka could hardly make out Black Star's battle cry. He sounded so far away, but he and Tsubaki had been just there a second ago.

"Maka…we need to get out of here NOW!" Soul reflected in his dark blade.

"R-right!" She felt twice her weight as she made her way through the blinding wall, dirt had stuck itself to every crevice of her hair, skin, and clothing, not to mention that it was irritating her eyes. Oh she wished that she had grabbed her jacket when she left the cottage that morning. She could feel the wound on her leg caked with dirt as it met with the dark blood. Great it most likely is infected now.

"Maka! The Inn that we stayed at it's over there!" Soul brought Maka back to the reality.

"But we didn't go through the maze at all we only ran straight!"

"The maze must have been blown away!" Maka nodded, not wanting to open her mouth and risk getting more sand in it.

She ran in the direction of the Inn, her bare hands went for the door knobs as she pulled but they didn't budge, she made her hands into fists and banged as hard as she possibly could. But no one answered the door, she didn't blame them , with this storm going on everything was most likely to be locked up, she focused slightly and noticed that there was at least ten if not more people tucked safely inside. And none of them were making the slightest movement to get to the door.

"Soul it's no use."

"Alright…do you remember were the cave was?"

"Kind of."

"I am turning back…"

"No! If you do that we might get separated, stay in your weapon form alright? I will find the way!" Maka steadied her stiff foot into the ground and ran into the direction of the falls. The white noise in the back ground, and the blinding dirt meant that she couldn't use her sense of hearing or use her eyes, so she was pretty much running in no real direction.

"Take a left!" Soul shouted and Maka didn't even hesitate to listen to her partner, her face smacked into low branches, and weeds licked at her legs leaving itchy red scratches. "Alright I am turning back so that it will be easier for us to swim."

"Wait…Soul if we swim wont the water…"

"No time to talk!" Soul turned back with a bright flash and grabbed Maka by the wrist in one quick motion they both landed into water that Maka didn't know was there…it was impossible to tell where it was and where the water fall started, the pool was thickened with mud and was sure to turn into a quicksand like substance at any moment.

"Get ready to dunk!" Soul shouted over the noise. Maka took a deep breath right as the two plummeted under the dark water. Everything went blank; there was no noise, no light…

Nothing…

Her head snapped up, and her ears buzzed as she submerged from the think watery trap. The blonde swooped at her eyes with the back of her arm, in an attempt to rub off some of the caked on dirt. Both partners made their way slowly over to the edge of the dirt mound.

She was pissed…didn't know what the reason for that was…ya right more like she didn't know which excuse to pick for her fuming irritation. Was it because she was kicked out of a town that she tried to _save? _Or was it the gash on her sore leg, that was most likely infected? No it must be because her body was caked with mud and she was drenched through with water? But at the moment she could have sworn it was because of a certain smirking white haired scythe.

How did he have the nerve to mock her? It was his bright idea to jump into the flowing water wail there was a dust storm going on….and last time she checked when you mixed dirt and water together you got mud, thick clingy mud that refused to release itself from her shivering body. And he had the nerve to smirk! Fuck that!

She reached for the nearest rock and swung her arm back.

"Wait what are you!" Soul yelled and went to put an arm around his face, but Maka was faster and the rock smashed in-between his red eyes. Well at least that was what the mister hoped would of happened, instead the rock like thing puffed into dirt all over his face; a thin lair stuck to him giving his face and hair a brown tint.

"MAKA WHAT THE HELL!" Soul jumped up and shook out his head in vain as nothing fell off. Maka stared up at her partner, a dark brown mask was formed over his skin, but his eyes and the ring around his mouth was still a light shade of pink…he looked really…funny, almost like a cartoon clown. She huffed and tried to stay serious as she yelled back.

"It's your own damn fault…mffft hahahaha! You look ridiculous!" Maka's hands fell from her chest and rapped around her doubled over stomach. 'Good job at staying serious…you're really skilled Maka way to go…'

Soul rolled his eyes and made his way over to the small pool, one look at his face made him want to die. "Not cool." He didn't know if he wanted to wash away the _beautiful_ brown crust or not, he was sure that under the lair that he was blushing heavily.

"I don't know Soul it is a nice look for you…" Maka giggled as she took off her boots and walked into the pool so that she was up to her thighs.

"Umm… what are you doing?"

"Washing…what did you think I was doing?" Maka cupped some water into her hands and scrubbed at the pasty patches. It seemed that inside of the cave water was much cleaner, Soul smirked.

"I don't know…but that's a good look for you." Soul leaned over and splashed his face.

"Is Soul Eater Even's flirting with me?" Maka chuckled as she rubbed water in the inside of her upper thigh.

"Cool guys don't flirt."

"Well then there are no 'cool' guy's here, because I am pretty sure that you are flirting."

"Ya you wish." Both were laughing slightly with reddened faces. The white haired scythe found it hard to not look over at his partner, who was now working on the bottom portion of her legs. The water flowed off of her ridiculously long, scratched, legs… and the way that she rubbed them with her dainty; yet powerful hands. Soul smashed a hand over his nose, there was no way that he was going to get a nose bleed when she was just getting the caked on dirt off of her body.

"What are you looking at?" Maka turned her head to her partner, her olive eyes looking at him in question.

"Nothing…. You have some on your back." Soul mentally yelled at himself. 'You have some on your back? Ya smooth… un cool…'

"Damn….i can't get it…do you mind?" Maka splashed water over her shoulder and slapped at the dirt; just out of reach from the brown substance.

"Mind what?"

"Getting it off for me?" Maka narrowed her eyes, her patience was really running thin, and her partner playing stupid wasn't helping.

"Why would I do that? You were the one who threw a dirt-clod at my face." Soul pointed in-between his eyes. "Remember?"

"I thought it was a rock."

"Oh, you thought it was a rock, sorry…that makes all the difference." Soul stuck his arm in the water and used his other hand to splash over it. Maka glared at him until he looked up. "You know it's the worst feeling when people stare at you."

"Really…I am sure that I can think of an even worst feeling then that." Maka lifted up her fist.

"Fine one minuet." The scythe stood and started to unbuckle his belt.

"W-what are you doing?"

"My pants are starting to finally dry, I am not getting them wet again, do you know how long it takes for jeans to dry?...and then there is the chafing…."

"Okay, okay I got it…just keep your boxers on!" Maka turned around from her partner. She heard him chuckle slightly as he made his way over to ware she was standing in the water.

The ringlets of the trembling water splashing up onto her legs meant that he was closing in. He touched her shoulder with a warm hand that sent shivers through her body; she couldn't help but let out a gasp. 'I hope that he didn't hear that.'

"Did I startle you?" His mouth was close to her ear.

"Y-you wish…" Maka curst at herself for having such a weak voice. A soft chuckle was herd from her partners open lips as he slowly poured water over her trembling back.

"Maka…your blushing…"


End file.
